Mario and Sonic: The Malevolent Wars
by SuperSmashEPIC
Summary: After suffering a humiliating defeat, a sinister enemy returns to eliminate those who defeated him. Seeking revenge, he brings back familiar enemies our heroes have defeated in the past and forms an unstoppable army. Can Mario and Sonic, along with their allies and their arch-nemesis stand together and stop this threat? Or will life forever cease to exist?
1. Prologue: Evil's Rise!

**Mario and Sonic:**

 **The Malevolent Wars**

 _ **Prologue: Evil's Rise**_

 _ **Somewhere...**_

A cloaked figure sat upon his throne, looking at the world through a vision of electricity. The plan was going nicely. The others were doing their part, while he was contributing on his own. He was calm and relaxed, almost as if he wasn't worried about anything. _Because he wasn't._ The figure had already taken care of his world and was now moving on to conquer the entire multiverse. He planned to become a god and reshape the whole reality into his own image. Something, the others didn't know about. He smiled. His arch-nemesis was already down and his brother was busy. So why not move on to the next people that humiliated him? He looked at the vision to find two different worlds suddenly. One was a colorful world with lots of water, earth and energy. That world had all sorts of crazy gimmicks in it like loops and floating islands. It was known as Mobius. The other was... quite perplexing as well. It was a magical world filled with mushrooms and strange creatures, though it was much more peaceful. This was known as the Mushroom World. Both had a similarity and that was a hero. There were heroes that protected their planets from all sorts of evil and have succeeded for years now. Well, that's going to change.

Turning away, the figure heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him. He then looked to see two other figures emerge. One was a large, fat doctor with a red coat and glasses. The other was a large turtle with horns and a spiked shell. They were Doctor Eggman and Bowser, the people who tried to take over the world and were the sole enemies of the heroes Mario and Sonic. Smiling, the figure walked up to them.

"Yes?" he asked. Eggman cleared his throat and looked at Bowser, who nodded. " Well you see Alpha, we decided it would be best if we left Mario and Sonic alone", the doctor said. Alpha, the mysterious figure, frowned. "What are you saying?" he asked. "Those two always beat us and it probably won't be good idea", Bowser said. Alpha didn't say anything, but turned away.

"Hmph, I do not care. I shall go with my plan. I will _not_ spare those two", he said before walking off. Eggman flared. "Hey! How dare you turn your back on us? We command you to listen to us!" he yelled. Bowser cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, if you don't want a pounding, I suggest you listen to us scrub!" the Koopa King exclaimed. Alpha stopped abruptly. He then let out a cold, loud laugh. Eggman and Bowser looked at each other worriedly. They knew how dangerous this guy was, but right now he was at their mercy. Still, Alpha is very clever so he could be up to something.

"You, hurt me? I don't think so!" he exclaimed. Bowser grew angry by this. He did not like getting insulted by someone inferior. "Why you sonuva.." he growled. Eggman put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Calm down friend, let me handle this. Now Alpha, you do know that you're not powerful enough to fight and the fact that we could hurt you anytime right?" Eggman stated. Alpha didn't say a word.

"You should also know we're your superiors and talking back like that is a very huge mistake on your part. After all, we are your leaders", he said. Bowser sneered at Alpha. They got him there. At least they thought. Alpha smirked at the two, much to their dismay. "You actually think you can keep me as your loyal pet dog? Absolutely not", Alpha said. "I shall crush you all with my fist. You two will be the ones along with the heroes to fall and your demise will be at my hands!" Alpha replied. Eggman and Bowser were now both angry.

"You stupid little bothersome pest! You're much more of a nuisance than Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed. "Yeah! I think I'll have more fun in burning you alive than doing that to Mario!" Bowser chimed in. "Say good-bye, you little emo faggot!" the Koopa King exclaimed. Eggman agreed and took out a gun and aimed it at Alpha, who wasn't the slightest intimidated.

"Do you actually think you'll stop me? With something as stupid as that?" Alpha exclaimed. "You know you can't hurt us, right? With that collar on, it restrains you from using your powers. Good thing my Nega counterpart stole it from the No Zone", Eggman said. "Oh I can't hurt you, but they can!" Alpha exclaimed before raising his arm. Suddenly, eight figures emerged behind him and circled the two villains. Eggman and Bowser stared in shock at what was happening. They found themselves surrounded by more villains who were also working with them. There was Zavok, the leader of the Deadly Six along with his five comrades Zazz, Zeena, Zik, Zor, and Zomom. There was also another egg-shaped scientist along with them who looked a lot like Eggman. He was Eggman Nega, the same person who had stolen the inhibitor collar from the No Zone to restrain Alpha's powers. And last, there was another figure who looked like a jester from a circus. He was Dimentio, a dark magician from the Paper Dimension.

"Well well well, it seems we have a bit of a problem here, don't we?" Zavok said as he smirked at the two. Eggman's face was filled with horror. "Gah! Wh-what are you doing? Are you actually siding with that mad man?" the doctor yelled. "Hell yea! We was promised a good reward as well as amazing power if we teamed up with him!" Zazz maniacally yelled.

"Indeed. Alpha had promised us power and the world to us. For starters, he has even enhanced all of our strength and lowered our weaknesses, making us stronger than before!" Zik said. Bowser just glared at them with anger. He wasn't that scared as Eggman was. "You actually back stabbing us? I'll tear you apart for doing this!" he yelled. Zavok just sneered at him.

"Oh grow up. You're just jealous that we're actually stronger than you and now you're the inferior ones!" Zeena said looking at her nails. "Yeah, now we're gonna pound ya!" Zomom exclaimed, his fat belly bouncing. "Eh, whatevs. I just came along since their's nothing to do in my life", Zor said being the depressed one. Eggman straightened himself.

"And may I ask when was all this planned?" Eggman asked. Dimentio chuckled. "Oh, this was all planned from the beggining when you joined us. True it was thanks to your brilliance and Bowser's sheer strength that you were successfully able to maim us. However, Dr. Nega never even activated the inhibitor collars. We just wore them to throw you off", the evil sorcerer said laughing. Eggman and Bowser were in complete shock. All this time, they had been fooled and played right into Alpha's game? This was downright outrageous!

"HOW DARE YOU? I OUGHTA SNAP ALL OF YOUR NECKS RIGHT HERE!" Bowser yelled in anger. He for one clearly did not like being played as a fool. "Haha. Well too bad. You are not strong enough to take all of us on, and we're even powered up!" Alpha exclaimed making Bowser shut up.

"It's time Eggman and Bowser. You have been harshly ruling over us and treated us like inferior beings, but who's inferior in the end?" Alpha said sneering at the two. "W-wait! You can't do this! We planned to take over the multiverse together! You need us!" Eggman pleaded, suddenly feeling scared.

"We don't need you. We have Nega over here to take your place. As for Bowser, wel Zavok seems like the guy who can rival him", Alpha said. Eggman Nega smirked. "Well my prime counterpart, what happened? You were always boasting about how you are the real Eggman, but now I see that was just talk", the doctor said coldly. Eggman glared at Nega but didn't say anything.

"So what're you gonna do to us, kill us? Please, it's gonna take alot more to do that", Bowser said. Alpha smirked. "Oh I know that you, Bowser, are not easily scared of death. Well what if I killed all your children and everyone else who resides in your castle, hmm?" Alpha said. Bowser's eyes widened. "Or maybe perhaps I can steal your spotlight and take Princess Peach all to myself along with the Mushroom Kingdom and have Mario's head as my personal trophy. Same goes for you Eggman. I think Sonic would make a better trophy. Yes I've quarreled with that hedgehog more than Mario and I hate him alot".

Eggman and Bowser looked at Alpha in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Bowser cared about his children more than anything and he hated people who stole his spotlight. As for Eggman, nobody but him should get the glory of killing Sonic and taking over Mobius. Alpha was going to kill them and take what they want.

"No, don't do this! Please, just give us another chance!" Eggman pleaded again, but in vain. Zavok sneered at the doctor. Last time, they had betrayed him only to not kill Eggman because of Sonic. Today, they will get what they had been deprived of three years ago.

"Enough! Now you shall die!" Alpha exclaimed. Eggman and Bowser cowered in fear (mainly Eggman, Bowser was pretty pissed). "Zavok, you along with your five partners can skin Eggman alive and Nega can turn him into a robot. Dimentio you can eliminate Bowser since you have a hatred for him in your dimension", Alpha said.

The Zeti advanced on Eggman while Dimentio floated up to Bowser who looked at him in confusion. "Uh, who are you clown man? I don't recall ever fighting with you", Bowser said. "I am Dimentio. I come from the Paper Dimension. There are paper counterparts of everyone in the Mushroom World. You, along with Mario, Luigi and Peach had defeated me and thanks to Alpha I was ressurected and with my enhanced powers I conquered the Paper World and have now joined Alpha for the multiverse!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"Wait, so are you saying that there's a another me made out of paper? Along with everyone else? Pfft that's weak! But if your from the Paper World, then why aren't you paper?" Bowser asked. "Apparently, if anyone who was born in the Paper Dimension leaves, they become solid in another universe. In other words, you now have to deal with a solid me!" Dimentio exclaimed as he prepared to deliver a blow that would end Bowser. The Koopa King just braced himself.

The same was going for Eggman. The Zeti had him surrounded and all of them were ready to rip the evil doctor to shreds. Eggman Nega stood outside the circle laughing, as his prime counterpart was going to die right before his eyes. Eggman knew he had to do something. These guys were far too dangerous to let free. He looked at Bowser who was also looking at him. The Koopa King's eyes were saying 'you have a plan, right?' to Eggman and the egg doctor nodded. Bowser nodded back and got ready for whatever Eggman was going to do.

 _If I pull this off, me and Bowser can run to our vehicles and escape this dreaded nightmare castle,_ Eggman thought as the Zeti closed in. "Say good-bye Eggman", Zavok said before raising his hand. _All right, here goes nothing._ And with that, Eggman threw a flash bang at the ground, blinding everyone and rolling out of the circle. Bowser punched Dimentio away and ran towards the vehicles remembering where they were. Luckily, the vehicles were out of the flash bang's range and thus Eggman and Bowser were able to see.

"Quickly, let's get out of here!" Eggman exclaimed as he scrambled onto his Egg Mobile. "Agreed!" Bowser said climbing in his Clown Car. Both then took off through one of the windows, shattering it and flying high in the sky. Once their vision was back, everyone seethed. "Damn it!" Zavok yelled stomping. They were so close to making Eggman pay. "They got away! After them!" Dimentio cried as he and Zavok suddenly started to run after.

"STOP!" Alpha's voice bellowed making everyone freeze. He thought about it and snickered. "It's okay, let them go. It won't change anything", he said. Zik understood. "Ah yes, the Chaos Star. We have it and if I'm correct, we can use it's power to bring back anyone", the elder Zeti said. Alpha nodded. "Correct".

"I see. This will help us then", Nega said. Those fools didn't have a chance. They were just delaying the inevitable. "Hahahaha! Oh man, that was funny! Did you see the look on fatass' face?" Zazz exclaimed maniacally. "Which one?" Zor asked his expression not changing. Zazz shut up and thought about it. "Both!" he exclaimed. Zor just shook his head.

"Shut up Zazz. You honestly are more annoying than that blue pest" Zeena said looking at her nails. "What'd you say?" Zeena looked at an annoyed Zazz. "You heard me. Your more annoying than Sonic!" she yelled in his face. Zazz growled. "Oh yea? Your uglier than him! And you'll stay that way no matter how hard you try!" the insane Zeti replied. Zeena gasped and glared at him.

"Take that back!" she yelled. "Make me!" And with that, both started shouting at each other, arguing and cursing. Alpha just sighed. "You know as much as they're an annoyance, they are both actually quite useful", Nega explained to his master. "Indeed", Zik said. "It's just they're arguing makes them look like ridiculous children. And Zomom, just what are you doing?" he asked. The yellow Zeti looked at him.

"Uh, lunchtime?" he stupidly said. Zik shook his head. Alpha looked at Zavok and Dimentio who were still pretty mad. "You two. I promise that you will get what you want soon. Just have patience", he said. Dimentio seemed to calm down after that, but Zavok was still mad. "I don't have the patience! The fat man has made us seem weak, and for that he'll pay!" the Zeti leader exclaimed. "And pay he will, just wait", Alpha replied before turning around and taking a shiny object out.

It was diamond shaped. Half of it was a star and the other half was an emerald. There were two eyes in the middle and it was glowing a brilliant rainbow color. "In the meantime, the Chaos Star we have that we obtained by fusing the Master Emerald and Power Star together will bring back and give us more allies", Alpha said before the Chaos Star glowed and opened up a bright purple portal. Out walked several villains, all who were either taken down by Sonic or Mario.

"Where am I?" a being known as Dry Bowser asked. "Fawful has returned! I shall have my fury!" Fawful exclaimed. "Yes you will, Lord Fawful!" his right hand man Blizzard Midbus said. "I shall drown this world in eternal darkness!" Mephiles exclaimed. "I sense powerful energy. You used the Master Emerald didn't you?" Imperator Ix asked. Alpha nodded.

"The Shroobs have returned!" The Shroob Princess yelled. "Fawful! What is going on here?" Cackletta exclaimed. Fawful just laughed at her. "Fawful doesn't listen to anyone now! I am my own!" the beanish villain laughed making Cackletta gasp.

"I... have returned. The world..shall be consumed in my darkness", Dark Bowser said. "IN MY DARKNESS!" he bellowed. Mephiles looked at him. "It seems you and I have the same motive. What say we work together?" he asked. "Yes. We will both consume the world in darkness!" Dark Bowser yelled. Another figure popped out. "W-where am I?" he asked. He was a short human with little hair and a coat like Eggman's only it was green. Alpha smiled.

"Snively Robotnik", he said. Snively looked at him. "Yes? Who are you?" Alpha shook his head. "I'll explain. But first, I know you want revenge on Eggman, correct?" he asked. Snively grit his teeth. "Yes, my uncle! He nearly killed me! He locked me up in that capsule and I was forced to live there forever! Yes I want to kill him!" he yelled. "Then you shall. Just join me", Alpha said. Snively immediatly agreed. Alpha then turned to everyone who was busy talking.

"Listen up! Now you all are summoned by me to take revenge! All of you here have been either defeated by heroes Mario and Sonic along with their enemies Bowser and Eggman! For that, we shall take revenge and kill them along with their allies and take over their worlds along with the multiverse!" Alpha yelled. Everyone agreed by yelling yes. "Then join me and we SHALL RULE THE MULTIVERSE AND NO ONE WILL STOP US!" Alpha yelled. Everyone one agreed by yelling yes again. They all wanted to make their enemies pay and have the multiverse.

"THEN FROM NOW ON, WE SHALL BE KNOWN AS THE DARK ARMY! AND WE SHALL DECLARE WAR AGAINST THE HEROES AS WELL AS THEIR ENEMIES!" Alpha yelled one more time before everyone erupted into cheers. Zavok nodded at Alpha who was smiling. "Not bad, it seems you know what you're doing", the Zeti said.

"Yes and don't worry, you'll get what you want soon!" Alpha said. Zavok nodded again, his temper cooled down. Alpha turned towards the crowd. "Now listen, here's what we have to do..." Alpha said as he explained his plan. This very plan was soon going to endanger not just Mario and Sonic's worlds, but other worlds also. It was a threat to the existence of life as well and could be very catastrophic if not stopped.

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

Eggman and Bowser were still breathing hard from that near death experience. Never before had they been so traumatized. Hell, Bowser had never even been traumatized. "Gah! Talk about a bad day! We are all so happy that finally Sonic and Mario won't get in our way and all seems perfect until this happens!" Eggman furiously exclaimed. Bowser nodded.

"Yeah and let's not forget they have the Chaos Star also!" he said. Eggman's thoughts suddenly turned to realization. "Wait they have the Chaos Star, right?" he asked Bowser who nodded."Yeah, so- _oh shit..._ " the Koopa King said as he realized what Eggman meant. The doctor nodded, fear suddenly forming.

"Yep, that's bad news alright. I hate to say it, but we need to warn our enemies about this threat before a whole army of ressurected villains attack!" he said. "That last part won't be to hard since we merged both our worlds together before we were betrayed", Bowser added. "It's settled then! You go warn Mario about this disaster and I'll warn Sonic! We'll gather their allies and all meet at Peach's Castle!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Gotcha!" Bowser said before flying away from Eggman and to his castle to gather his kids and some of his most trusted minions while Eggman flew to his base to get some of his machines and his two trusty sidekicks. Both had to hurry, though. The disaster that would strike would leave everyone shaken...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **Author's note: And here we are, the Mario and Sonic crossover I had planned. Surprised this was up pretty early even when I said the progress was slow right? Well, it is. The later chapters haven't even been written and I'm still working on them. The early chapters were finished and originally, this story was going to be released in February when I thought the New Olympic Games would come out for 3ds, but after I found out it was releasing in March, I just put this up because that is still too far. Besides alot of plans had changed for this story. One, I just want to point out that I'm not ripping off Ben10Extreme's "Mario and Sonic New Chronicles" even though it may look like it. The plot is a little similar, but the enemy is different and there are more characters involved. The whole story will go in a different way, but the problem is that there are a few chapters similar to his story so it may seem like I'm copying but that's not my intentions at all.**

 **Second, I'm morphing Sonic Archie Comics into this as well since there were more Mario characters then Sonic, so I wanted to even things out. No OC's and no Sonic X characters. Also no StC characters (Sonic the Comic, the British version of Archie Comics).**

 **Third, the title and plot has also changed. The title was originally "Heroes from Another World", where Mario and Sonic would meet for the first time, but the plans for that fell apart and I abandoned it. Then I decided to come up with this story, which takes place after the past Olympic Games and the characters are now preparing for the Rio Olympics, but one last adventure happens before the olympics.**

 **Last, this is going to be a trilogy. I plan this story to have a sequel and another sequel after the sequel. I don't want to give too many details since it probably will spoil the ending of this.**

 **Oh and there will be couples. By the way, LHT and Sonic the Fighters are on a temporary hiatus. Writer's block hit and let me just say, I was knocked out by the force (haha jokes! no, okay) but they will be back. In a few weeks, a friend of mine will visit and help me out with the stories and he also plans to make a fanfiction account**

 **Back to the note, it seems this Alpha guy means business. He already merged both Mario and Sonic's worlds together as well as bring back their past enemies. War is going to break out ladies and gentleman, so you'll have to keep reading to find out the outcome.**

 **EPIC Out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Attack on New Mobotropolis!

**Mario and Sonic:**

 **The Malevolent Wars**

 _ **CHAPTER 1: ATTACK ON NEW MOBOTROPOLIS**_

 _ **Outskirts of New Mobotropolis...**_

The weather was nice. The wind was calmly blowing a cool breeze as the grass gracefully swerved due to the wind. It was a nice cool day on Mobius as the weather forecast had said today would be a good day. Oh, how wrong could they be. People were just enjoying amongst themselves as such a nice day was not to be ignored. Among these people, one was a blue hedgehog running through the hills. He waved to the people who saw him and smiled. After all, everyone feels good when a positive energy is around them. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and perhaps everyone's best friend. Well, almost. Like always, there were some good villains who Sonic had bested and they had all loathed Sonic. His most famous was Dr. Eggman himself. The two had been going at it since Sonic was a kid. Not once, did Eggman did win against him. Sure he had gotten close, but never actually won. Speaking of which, Eggman was nowhere to be seen. Normally that would be good news, but not for Sonic. He was tensed and worried about what could Eggman be planning.

Stopping by a chili dog stand, he gave his order and gave the man some rings. Despite being a hero, Sonic knew his morals. Walking over to a bench and sitting down, Sonic relaxed himself as he munched on his chili dog while closing his eyes. Today was a good day. _Aaah. Feels nice to actually be relaxed for once. Spring is such an awesome season. Not to hot, not to cold. Just perfect._ Sonic then opened his eyes. _Who am I kidding? It's never perfect with Eggman still running around._ Sighing, Sonic then looked over at a group of little kids playing tag.

They looked like they were having tons of fun. Their parents stood and talking. Sonic smiled. _At least they're having fun._ He then turned to relax again, but something caught his eye. Not far from where he was resided the kingdom of New Mobotropolis. Sonic lived there and enjoyed every aspect of it. From where he was, you could see Castle Acorn proudly standing as well as a few more tall buildings. However something was off. From the corner of the castle where the Royal Balcony was, there was... _smoke?!_ Bolting off the bench, Sonic quickly finished off his chili dig before blazing towards the kingdom. _What now?_ he thought as he sped up.

When he reached the gates, Sonic stopped and looked around. There was at least 20 people being escorted out by a few guards. A few people were injured and others... Sonic shook his head. He turned to a guard who saluted him.

"What happened?" Sonic asked. The guard looked at the kingdom. "We don't know! Everything was fine until this massive ship showed up and a bunch of robots started destroying the city!" he said. Sonic closed his eyes and sighed. _Of course. Always waits for the wrong time._ "And then six other monsters came out and started attacking as well!" Sonic's eyes snapped open immediatly. Six other monsters? That didn't sound too good.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. "It's true! And when we asked what Eggman was planning, they said they weren't working for him! Instead they said they have a new master!" the guard replied. Sonic frowned. Just what the heck was going on here? "What about the royal fami-WHOA!" Sonic said before he was cut off by a loud explosion in the distance. Castle Acorn had more smoke now and there was _alot_ of fire. Thinking quickly, Sonic immediatly rushed inside and sped towards the castle.

Robots were swarming the city, destroying houses and buildings. People ran for their lives as robots blasted them dead. Wait, dead? Eggman never killed any Mobians. He usually just captured them and have them roboticized. Sonic abruptly stopped when a robot landed in front of him. These robots didn't even look like something Eggman would make. Sonic dodged a punch before kicking the robot away. That would have smashed a normal robot apart, but this one was barely dented.

"What?" Sonic exclaimed as he suddenly ducked under a laser. "Yep, definitly not Egghead", Sonic said as he horse-kicked the robot away before spindashing it. The robot stumbled and Sonic took the chance to jump and homing attack it before stomping it to the ground, destroying it. "Finally", he said. These robots were much stronger, as this one didn't even fall after the spindash. Sonic then saw a group of robots surrounding someone, fighting it. Sonic sped up and homing attacked them all, sending them stumbling away. He turned to the person who was none other then his friend Miles "Tails" Prower. The fox kit smiled.

"Sonic, finally! I was wondering where you went!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic grinned. "I'm always up for a run, ya know?" he said. There was another explosion in Castle Acorn. Sonic and Tails both ran up to it, taking out robots that came in their way. "So you know what's happening?" Sonic asked. Tails nodded. "These aren't Eggman's robots. I saw them. All six of them. The Deadly Six are back and this time they mean business", he said. Sonic sighed. The bad guys always seem to come back.

"Well, let's hurry up and take them out!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails gasped. "Look out!" but it was too late as Sonic ran right smack into a robot's fist. The hedgehog stumbled back a bit, thrown off a little. He looked to see a much bigger robot, almost as tall as a house. It's hands and feet were huge and the armor looked tough. Tough but not invincible. Sonic spun into a spindash before rocketing to the robot who just smacked him away. Sonic got up and rushed at the robot again but it just grabbed Sonic's arm and pinned him down.

"Aagh!" Sonic yelled as he struggled to break free. Tails rushed over and kicked the robot in the head before helping Sonic up. "Thanks bud", Sonic said. "No problem", Tails replied before the robot ran forward and bashed both of them. Sonic and Tails wobbled around for a bit before the robot grabbed them and started choking them.

"Urk-okay, bad idea!" Sonic said before spinning into a ball and smashing its arm. Tails used his namesakes to slash the robot in the torso, leaving a heavy scar. Sonic and Tails then both clasped hands together before spinning into a blue and yellow ball and completly tearing the robot apart. Both stopped and high-fived each other before running up the stairs and to the throne room. Before they could open the door, a guard was sent flying out, nearly giving the two a heart attack. Running inside, they found the Freedom Fighters Sally and Bunnie locked in a fight with the Deadly Six.

And by the looks of it, things weren't going well for the heroes. "Gaahahaha! What's wrong princess, your knight in shining armor not here yet?" Zazz maniacally exclaimed slashing at Sally who blocked with her blue blades. "Urgh! I'll make you regret that!" she exclaimed. Zazz just laughed at her before Sonic slammed into him with a spindash and sent the Zeti flying into a wall.

"Gaah!" Zazz yelled. Sonic smirked at him. "Let this be a lesson. Sally doesn't need a knight in shining armor!" Sonic said. "Look who's here. If it isn't little big blue!", Zeena exclaimed lashing out at Sonic with her hair. Sonic dodged it and homing attacked her away. Zeena got up furious and tried to trip Sonic, but Sally kicked her away.

"Good to see you're here Sonic", Sally said as she blocked an attack from Zik. "Hmm, your skills impress me young ones. However, you are just delaying the inevitable", the elder Zeti said. "We'll see what is the inevitable!" Sally said as she and Zik furiously slashed each other with their respective weapons. Tails kicked Zor away and bashed into him while Bunnie punched Zomom away. The fat blob just charged at her but the cyborg bunny punched him away again.

"Geez, you people just don't stop", Bunnie said in her southern accent. Zavok smirked. "Of course not. We are the Mighty Zeti. And we never give up!" he said as he lunged for Bunnie. However, Sonic intervened by blasting Zavok back with a charged homing attack. Sonic smirked at him. "Not so mighty now, are you?" he said.

"Sugah-hog! Finally, ah was wondering when you would show up!" Bunnie said before punching Zomom away. "Will you stay down?" she yelled. Zomom glared at her. "I can take your punches!" he exclaimed. Bunnie just punched him in the face and dodged an attack from Zazz. Sonic looked at Zavok, who was picking himself up.

"Alright, I don't know how you are back but I'm gonna make sure this time you stay down!" Sonic exclaimed getting in a fighting stance. Zavok smirked. "Ah yes Sonic. I was wondering when you would show your face". Sonic frowned. "Yeah and I'll make sure you don't have a face!" the hedgehog exclaimed. Zavok smiled. "We'll see", he said before charging at Sonic and launching a punch. Sonic jumped over him and charged a spindash before launching himself at Zavok. The Zeti leader turned around and caught the spindash before throwing Sonic in the air and blasting him with a fireball. Sonic was sent flying back but recovered and homing attacked Zavok, making the Zeti slide back on his feet.

"Not bad, but can you do this?" Zavok exclaimed before he englufed himself in a flaming aura that seemed to illuminate the room since the sky was yellow outside. Zavok slammed into Sonic before the hedgehog could respond and sent him flying back into a wall. Picking himself up, Sonic looked at Zavok, the hedgehog panting.

"Okay, I didn't expect that. But can YOU do this?" Sonic exclaimed before curling into a spindash and charging it. Zavok scoffed at this. He knew plenty of Sonic's spindash tricks and was well prepared. However, this trick was different. As he was charging up, light blue energy began to spiral around Sonic. Zavok raised an eyebrow. This was new. Before he had the chance to do anything, Sonic had blasted into Zavok at surprising speed (well not really since Sonic can go fast). Zavok flew back before Sonic gave a kick and a punch to the chest and sent the Zeti into the wall. The hedgehog smirked at Zavok.

"What happened? Where's the inevitable you were talking about?" Sonic said. Zavok grinned. "Right here!" he said before Sonic was knocked to the ground by Zor. Sally and Zik were still going at it, but the acorn princess was starting to feel tired. _I can't keep this up forever. This guy doen't even look the slightest tired,_ Sally thought as she blocked another strike. Zik was effortlessly countering Sally's attacks and was striking with his own. He then knocked Sally's blade causing her to stumble and sweeped her legs out. Sally hit the floor hard and before she could get up, Zik had smacked her on the head hard with his staff.

"You stay down, princess. It's obvious you stand no chance", Zik said. The guy hadn't even broken a sweat! Sally panted and slowly tried to pick herself up. "N-no! I.. must protect... my kingdom!" she said. Zik just kicked her back down. Sally was exhausted and couldn't get up. She was breathing hard trying to catch her breath. Zik raised his staff to deliver the killing blow until Tails knocked him away.

"You stay away!" he exclaimed before charging at Zik as the two began to duke out by slashing each other with either tails or staff. Bunnie flew away from Zazz who was still chasing her and punched Zomom again. She then turned around and blasted Zazz away with a laser. Before she could do anything though, Zomom lunged forward and bashed her on the head with both fists, nearly knocking her out. Bunnie crashed onto the ground and tried to get up but couldn't since she was so dizzy.

"Ow...what hit me?" she wondered out loud. "Me!" Zomom exclaimed. Bunnie sighed. "You..just don't...stay down do you?" she said. Zomom shook his head. "Nope! Thanks to the power of lunchtime, I can take your punches!" he said. "Fatass" Bunnie mumbled. "Hey! What'd you say? I'm not fat!" Zomom said as he advanced on Bunnie. However, Zazz was tossed into Zomom knocking them back as Tails had just spindashed into him.

"Leave her alone!" Tails exclaimed. Zik knocked him down. "Remember who you are fighting young one", Zik said trying to stab Tails with his staff. Sally tried to get up again to help the others, but Zeena pinned her down.

"Don't bother. You can't fight anyone when you're exhausted", she said. Sally glared at her. "What do you even want? And why are you here?" she asked. Zeena rolled her eyes. "We told you that our master wanted us to cause destruction here. Oh and we want revenge against those two so this was the perfect place", the female Zeti said pointing to Sonic and Tails. Sonic was still trying to shake Zor off.

"Dude, can you like buzz off? I'm trying to have a fair fight here!" Sonic exclaimed. "That's the thing. We don't play fair. Nothing in life is fair", Zor said as he tried to punch Sonic. "Man and I thought Shadow was emooo!" Sonic exclaimed dodging Zor's punch and kicking the Zeti away. He turned around only for his face to meet Zavok's fist and was sent hurtling back. Sonic landed on the floor on his back and hissed in pain before rolling out the way as Zavok came crashing down where he once was.

"Give up Sonic!" Zavok yelled blasting a fireball at Sonic. "Yeah um, not happening bozo!" Sonic exclaimed spindashing Zavok back. Zavok smirked. "It's already too late. The plan is in motion!" Zavok said as he shot another fireball at Sonic who ducked under it. "What do you mean?" Sonic exclaimed. "Glad you asked. Our leader Alpha has enhanced our strength and made us stronger! And this world has also merged with that plumber's world as well!" Zavok exclaimed before encasing his fist in fire. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Wait, Mario's worl-" he was cut off by Zavok punching him back with a fiery fist, and charging at him before kneeing him in the air and grabbing his neck slamming him down. Zavok then kicked Sonic away. The hedgehog gasped and slowly got up. He was covered in scratches and bruises while Zavok had the one bruise on his chest from Sonic's energy spindash earlier.

"Face it hedgehog, you're not powerful enough to stop us alone!" Zavok said laughing. Sonic's temper began to rise especially when he saw Tails get beat up by Zazz and Sally on the ground. He glared at Zavok before boosting into him. "I'll show you!" Sonic yelled as he rapidly started punching Zavok. He then kneed Zavok in the gut before kicking him and boosting into him again.

"I stopped you before and I'll do it again!" Sonic yelled. Zavok just pried Sonic off him and slammed him to the ground before chucking him across the room and flying after him. Zavok punched Sonic and elbowed him down before blasting a fireball at him created a mini explosion and a small crater. Sonic lay face down in the middle of the crater before slowly getting up and climbing out. Zavok sneered at his beaten enemy before him.

"Like I said, you're not powerful enough to stop us alone", Zavok said. Sonic panted trying to catch his breath before gritting his teeth and spindashing Zavok away a little. Sonic then curled into a spindash a charged up blue energy before jumping back and unleashing a large gust of wind that blasted Zavok back making the Zeti fall down. Sonic then rushed forward and delivered a series of punches and kicks to Zavok, making the Zeti lurch multiple ways before finishing it off with a charged homing attack that knocked Zavok down. Sonic then turned to the other Zeti and rushed forward, knocking Zeena into the other four and running around them in a circle.

"Run, guys!" Sonic shouted to Tails, Sally and Bunnie. The three quickly took cover as Sonic created a tornado, large enough to create a hole in the ceiling and making chunks of the wall fly around. The Zeti screamed as they were swept up in the Sonic Tornado before they were all blasted away, Zeena, Zor and Zomom flying out the window. Zazz hit the wall hard before a chunk of the wall hit his head knocking him out. Zik also hit the wall, but managed to still be up.

"Not bad", he said to Sonic who had stopped running and was tired. Zik looked at Zavok who had gotten up and nodded to him. Zavok turned to Sonic and rushed forward ready to take out Sonic. Suddenly, a hammer was flown across and hit Zavok in the head making him stagger. Amy stood across the room along with Antoine, Rotor and Nicole.

"Nobody hurts Sonic!" she exclaimed. Zik tried to interfere but Antoine and Rotor blocked his path. "Not happening, old man", Rotor said. Cream, Cheese and Big then appeared behimd Amy. Zavok glared at her.

"You...you will pay for this, dearly!" he exclaimed before lunging at her. Big however blocked his path and grabbed Zavok's arms. "Stop hurting my friends!" Big exclaimed before chucking Zavok out the hole of the castle. Zik glared at the Freedom Fighters. "You all got lucky this time, but next time there won't be any luck!" Zik exclaimed before jumping out the hole as well. Sonic sighed as he got up. He had alot of scratches and a few bruises, but other than that he was fine. In fact he still could have fought Zavok, but Amy had stepped in. Not that he was complaining.

"Thanks guys", Sonic said. Amy smiled at him. "Your welcome Sonic! I hate to see you hurt! Speaking of which, are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine", Sonic said. "You guys arrived at the right time" Sally said. "Yeah we were getting beaten badly!" Bunnie exclaimed. "Are you alright to my love?" Antoine asked Bunnie in his French accent. Bunnie smiled at him and kissed him, making Antoine turn red. "Well we rescued the people and stopped the robots!" Rotor said. "The guards are escorting everyone back", he said.

"Wait what about Elias and my parents?" Sally asked. "Sally, you know Elias can take care of himself and Geoffrey was also with him too. As for your parents, Shard and Nicole kept them safe", Rotor said assuring her. "Yep and we're okay also!" Elias exclaimed as he had entered the room along with Geoffrey, Shard and the King and Queen. Sally sighed happily and walked over to her family. Her brother and her parents were okay.

"All's good but who were those blokes?" Geoffrey asked. "Yeah they looked like some kind of space aliens or something!" Shard exclaimed. "They are the Deadly Six. Their species are called the Zeti and they reside on the Lost Hex", Tails explained. "Ah, I get it. So they are aliens". "When you put it that way yeah". Amy then turned to Sonic.

"Wait how are they back? I thought you and Tails defeated them?" she asked. "Well Zavok said they had a new master that brought them back and somehow merged our world with Mario's world", Sonic explained. "Mario? Isn't he the person you guys played at the Olympics and that tournament?" Nicole asked. "Yeah we met in the Beijing Olympics and also participated in the Vancouver, London and Sochi ones. The Olympics in Rio are coming up also", Sonic said.

"These places are also in the Smash Dimension, the same one as the tournament right?" Nicole said. Sonic nodded. "I dunno what's going on here but if we want to find out, we have to go to Mario's place. Since our worlds are merged together, let's head for Peach's Castle" Sonic said. The others nodded. "You guys go. Me, Geoffrey and Shard will stay here and protect the kingdom!" Elias said. Sally nodded.

"Okay, be careful", she said. "Same to you", Elias replied. A few hours later, the Freedom Fighters quickly rushed to Freedom HQ and got inside Sky Patrol. The ship then took off for the Mushroom Kingdom. _Whoever is behind... we will stop you_ Sonic thought as the ship headed for its destination. Sonic was going to need the help of his friends to stop this threat that loomed upon the multiverse. And it wasn't going to be easy.

 _ **Alpha's Castle...**_

The Deadly Six bowed at Alpha. "We caused destruction but the Freedom Fighters came and stopped us", Zavok said. "Hmm that's alright. All you had to do was destroy the city. Now that the home of Sonic the Hedgehog is destroyed, things will be alot tougher for him", Alpha said. "Now it's Mario's turn. You know what to do, right?" he asked.

"Yes", The Shroob Princess replied. "Then go and carry out the next part of the plan!" Alpha said opening up a portal. The Shroob Princess along with a few other shroobs walked through. Things were going accordingly to plan. The heroes would soon fall and the entire multiverse would be his.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **Author's note: Looks like Alpha has begun his reign! The Deadly Six have destroyed New Mobotropolis and now the Shroobs are going for the Mushroom Kingdom! How will this turn out? And where are Bowser and Eggman at? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Return of the Shroobs!

**Mario and Sonic:**

 **The Malevolent Wars**

 _ **CHAPTER 2: RETURN OF THE SHROOBS**_

 _ **Neo Metropolis Zone**_

"Damn it all!" Eggman exclaimed as he frantically looked through his inventions, trying to find the one that would help at a time like this. Orbot and Cubot, his two henchmen, trailed behind him in confusion as Eggman skimmed through the various machines and robots in his robot chamber.

"Wait, so you and Bowser were betrayed by Alpha and were nearly killed? And you escaped just barely?" Orbot asked. Eggman glared at him. "Yes, for the twentieth time! Chaos, you really know how to upset a person! Why can't you be good like Cubot?" the mad doctor said pointing to the yellow cube-shaped robot blindly looking at his hands and tripping, then falling down. _Stupid question,_ Eggman thought.

"How do you trip over your feet if you have no feet?" Orbot asked. Eggman shrugged. "Don't question his ways", he said before turning his head and continuing to search. Orbot sighed and turned to his comrade. "Oww. What happened?" Cubot said. "You tripped and fell down". "I did? Oh yea, I did!" Cubot exclaimed. Orbot sighed again. Sometimes he felt bad for his brother. Being made with a broken A.I and voice chip really must suck.

Well then again, Cubot never even cared. Suddenly a high-pitched squeal surprised the two as they turned to Eggman who was rubbing his hands excitedly. "What is that?" Orbot asked. "Oooh, lookie-here!" Cubot said. Eggman stood proudly. "That, my useless numbskulled assistants, is my latest version of the Egg Beater! It's enhanced with lots of upgrades and is designed to counter all of Sonic's skills!" he exclaimed.

The Egg Beater was a really impressive invention. With the upgrades, it now was redesigned. With double the armor, the Egg Beater had a color variety of red, black, white and brown with shades of grey (haha!). There were spikes on it's head along with the shoulders and foot. The torso looked like Eggman's lab coat, only darker and greyish, showing that he had combined it with Nega's look. There were spiky gloves and grey arms as well as black energy rings on both wrists. There were three cannons stationed on its back and arms. The legs had black and red like Shadow and there were a large brown belt, showing that it could separate and last but not least, the head was white with a black visor, brown mustache and red glowing eyes inside the visor. In reality, this was Eggman's scariest creation, only behind Metal Sonic.

"Wow, that is certainly impressive!" Orbot exclaimed impressed by the look. "Of course it is! It was upgraded by me! But wait, _there's more!_ ", Eggman exclaimed. "More?" Cubot wondered aloud. "See that brown belt there? Well, I've installed a system called the Morph Manager inside it and it lets this belt separate the upper body from the lower body and allow it to morph together to different parts, such as wings!" Eggman explained.

Orbot was extremly impressed by his master's hard work and knew Eggman deserved credit for this. "What about the weapons and abilities?" Orbot asked. Eggman then laughed. "Ohohohoho! That's the best part! This robot has increased armor as well as an ultimate arsenal that can make even Omega look weak!" Orbot gasped. "Really?"

"Yes! I'll note down a few. There are heat-seeking missiles, long-ranged mace shooters, counter springs, ring bombs, red hot lasers, rapid-firing cannons, a large tesla, flamethrowers, slug throwers, plasma cannons, eagle artilleries, and a new weapon the X-Shooter". Orbot was slackjawed.

"That's a few?!" he exclaimed. "Eh, only a quarter. There are still more", Eggman replied. "As for it's abilities, it has a energetic force field, an energizing system, and can counter all of Sonic's skills". Orbot was now confused.

"But our enemy isn't Sonic though", he said. Eggman smiled wickedly. "Oh I know. Luckily when me and Bowser were still with Alpha, I recorded everyone's skills who was on his side secretly and have the data gathered onto this flash drive", he said. Orbot gasped. "You mean-" "Exactly. I'm going to download all of this data into the Egg Beater, so it would be able to fight both enemies thus making it invincible! Hohohohoho!" Eggman laughed.

"You are a genius, sir!" Orbot said. "Of course I am!" Eggman agreed. Orbot then turned to Cubot. "Did you hear that Cub-" he stopped shortly as he and Eggman both stared at the yellow robot who was lying on the floor, after tripping over his "feet" and wasn't moving as he appeared to be unconsious. Eggman sighed and facepalmed.

"Oh, what have I made?" he asked himself before turning to Orbot. "Be sure to lock this robot in a capsule because we are bringing it with us to the Mushroom Kingdom since the people of New Mobotropolis told me that's where Sonic went!" Eggman exclaimed. "Pardon, but isn't that in Mario's world? We don't have a robot that could travel from dimensions", Orbot said. "Oh we won't need to because our worlds are merged together!" Eggman said.

"What?" Orbot asked. "Long story short, Alpha used the Chaos Star's power to merge our worlds together and bring back a few defeated enemies. But who knows what else he'll do so we need to hurry!" Eggman exclaimed tucking the flash drive inside his pocket. "Let's go! And bring this with us in a capsule! We're taking the Egg Flyer with us!" he exclaimed running inside a large ship that was smaller than the Egg Carrier. Orbot pressed a button that placed a large capsule on the Egg Beater as a giant claw emerged and carried it inside the ship's cargo.

"Cubot, let's go!" Orbot exclaimed shaking his comrade awake. The yellow cube robot sat up sharply. "Wuzzah!" he exclaimed. Orbot shook his head before grabbing Cubot and running inside the ship as the Egg Flyer then proceeded to take off from a large runaway. Eggman silently prayed they would make it in time, for this crisis was far too deadly.

 _ **Peach's Castle, Mushroom Kingdom**_

"My lady, the invitations have been delivered", Toadsworth said as he bowed down to Princess Peach, who was currently helping Toadette decorate the large cake that rose halfway up the room. Peach turned to Toadsworth.

"Thank you, Toadsworth. I'm just happy that Bowser hasn't showed his face for nearly a month now and we can finally relax and have a party", she said. Toadsworth nodded. "Indeed. That smelly carcass frightens me dearly. Last time he even tried to eat me!" the elder brown toad exclaimed causing Peach and Toadette to giggle.

"What is so funny?" Toadsworth questioned. "Oh Toadsworth! Of course Bowser had to do that. You were getting in his way and there was no other option left!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Well, he could have simply moved me!" Toadsworth exclaimed. Peach smiled at him. "I'm afraid it's not that simple Toadsworth. You know how Bowser is". Suddenly a loud, high-pitched voice entered the room.

"Princess Peach! I'm h-o-o-me!" the voice said. Peach giggled. "That must be Starlow, I'll get it". Toadsworth sighed. For some reason, he always got extremely annoyed with Starlow, seeing as her voice was gave him a migraine and her behavior was just unproper.

"That little rat again?" he asked. "Why not? She's a cutie", Toadette said fixing a rainbow decoration on the cake. Peach then came back in the room with a yellow orb flying behind her.

"Hi Toadette!" Starlow piped happily. "Starlow! I mised you!" the female toad said as she and the Star Sprite happily talked.

"This castle hasn't changed at all. Still fresh as always!" Starlow said. She then saw Toadsworth sulking behind. "Hey old man. Still have that grouchy attitude huh?" she asked.

"What! How dare you talk to me like that? I do not have a grouchy attitude for your information!" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Uh-huh, sure you don't", Starlow replied. Toadsworth fumed.

"Why you-princess!" he exclaimed. Peach sighed. "Starlow, you know better". Starlow disbelievingly looked at Peach.

"What, but he started it!" "It doesn't matter who started it! I will not have fighting in my castle!" Peach said sternly. Starlow sighed.

"Yes'm" she grumbled. Peach turned to Toadsworth. "Now then, when is Daisy coming? I'd like some more help here", she said. "M'lady, we've sent an invitation to her kingdom already. She said she would be here. The same thing with Rosalina", Toadsworth explained.

"Oooh, what about the Mario Brothers? They're gonna be here right?" Starlow asked. "Of course they are! This wouldn't be a party without them!" Peach said. Toadsworth then looked at his watch.

"Speaking of which, they should arrive here soon. I've gotten their timing down over the years", he said. "Good to know, Toadsworth. Thank you", Peach replied. She then looked at the balcony.

"Let's go to the balcony and take a look at our kingdom, shall we?" Peach said. "Definitly!" Starlow exclaimed. "I'm down", Toadette said. "Well, I suppose fresh air wouldn't hurt", Toadsworth said. They all then walked to the balcony where they were able to get a spectacular view of the Mushroom Kingdom. There were numerous banners and confetti in the air as Toads throughout the kingdom were setting up decorations for the massive party Peach was throwing.

Peach sighed as she looked in the distance. _Oh Mario and Luigi? Where are you?_

 _ **Mario and Luigi's House, Outside of Toad Town**_

"Luigiii! Let's-a-go already! We're getting late for the party!" Mario called to his brother who was currently struggling to get in his clothes. "Just-a-minute Mario! I'm almost done here!" Luigi called back, fixing his hair. Today was the grand party Peach was throwing. Mario did not want to be late but Luigi was taking time to get ready.

"Luigi! Come on already!" Mario called again, getting impatient. He was ready to bring out his hammer if Luigi didn't hurry it up. "I'm coming Mario!" Luigi called as he raced down the stairs. "I'm he-OW!" he yelled as he had tripped over his own foot and had fallen down the stairs.

"Luigi, are you okay?" Mario asked. "I'm fine", was the reply that came from a faceplanted Luigi. "Well get up then! We're going to be late!" Mario exclaimed pulling his brother up on his feet. Both brothers then walked outside through their front door before Mario turned around and locked it.

"So Mario, what do you think the party's gonna have?" Luigi asked. "I don't know, but I do know it's going to be awesome! Bowser hasn't attacked in a while so this definitly deserves a celebration! Peach has been planning this since last week so all this time will have to pay off!" Mario said. Luigi excitedly nodded.

"Hey guys!" a voice said from above. Mario and Luigi both looked up to see three paratroopas swoop down. They all had blue shells and black shades on and had wings that helped them fly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Luigi asked. The leader of the three floated in the middle. "What's up? Did you guys see Peach's Castle yet? That's what's up!" he exclaimed. Mario and Luigi looked at him in confusion.

"Why, is it under attack?" Mario asked concerned. "You bet it is!" the lead paratroopa exclaimed making Mario and Luigi both gasp. "It's getting attacked by those fancy decorations! Woowoowoo!" he exclaimed laughing along with the other paratroopas at the silly joke. Mario and Luigi just gave each other a dumbfounded look.

"Oookay, so the castle is alright?" Mario asked. "Yup! And you better hurry up there if you want some of that delicous cake!" the lead paratroopa taunted. "Did somebody say cake?" a voice rang out and out of nowhere jumped a green dinosaur with a big nose, startling everyone.

"H-hey! Watch it!" the paratroopa exclaimed. "Oh sorry, I just got excited", the green dinosaur replied. Luigi eased himself.

"Yoshi! What are you doing here?" he asked. "Ain't it obvious? I'm going to Princess Peach's party since she invited me! I heard there's gonna be cake there!" Yoshi exclaimed excited.

"Of course there is! And I hear it's gonna be really good since the Toads have been talking about it in Toad Town! Heck it's even in the paper!" Mario exclaimed holding up a newspaper and pointing to an article which showed a large cake. Yoshi licked his lips excitedly.

"Oh wow! I want that cake really badly!" he exclaimed wagging his tail. "Well then you better hurry up, siiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrr!" the paratroopas exclaimed flying away towards Peach's castle. Yoshi immediatly got in a running stance.

"Hop on!" he instructed. Mario and Luigi both got on Yoshi and the dinosaur took off in a speed that could rival Sonic's. The bros both hung on for dear life as they felt the wind tear past them.

"WHOOAAAA! HE MUST REALLY WANT-A THAT CAKE!" Luigi screamed as his arms were holding onto Yoshi's tail while his legs were dangling in the air. "CAAAAAAKKKKEEEE!" Yoshi yelled as he raced through Toad Town, jumping from building to building to which at one point Luigi nearly fell off.

"SLOW DOWN YOSHI!" Mario screamed as his cap nearly flew off which would not be a good thing since the Mario Bros are nothing without their caps. "CAAAAKKKKEEE!" Yoshi yelled before speeding up, nearly sending Luigi flying off again. Soon, the trio had made it through the gates of Toad Town and were now racing towards the gates of Peach's Castle.

"Almost there!" Mario exclaimed. They passed the shining water and statues as they neared the gates where the guards opened them up immediatly recognizing the three and Yoshi ran inside. He abruptly came to a halt, sending Luigi actually flying off this time.

"WAAAHHH!" Luigi exclaimed as he hit the wall face first and slowly slid down. Mario slowly climbed off Yoshi and looked around. Indeed the decorations were everywhere. Banners, ribbons and confetti were everywhere and numerous colorful balloons were flying around. It was like going to a party in Spagonia. Mario and Yoshi stared around them, slackjawed at an amazing job Peach had done.

"Whoa! I knew Peach was good at pretty but not this good!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yeah, and by the looks of it this party must be really big. Come on, let's go to the castle!" Mario exclaimed as he and Yoshi made their way to the doors of the castle. The Toad guards happily let the two in, seeing as they were the heroes. Mario then turned around as he walked in.

"Luigi!" he called. "Yah!" Luigi exclaimed as he hopped in struggling to put his shoe on but tripped. He then got up and looked around.

"Wow! Is this what the Paratroopas meant?" Luigi asked. "Yup! Let's go now, Peach must be waiting for us!" Mario said. "CAAAKKKKEEE!" Yoshi exclaimed before running off to Peach's room. Mario ran after him

"Yoshi, not that way!" he called. A few seconds later, Yoshi ran back towards Mario tearing right past him and heading for the ballroom. Chuckling, Mario ran after Yoshi, leaving Luigi to trail behind.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Luigi called out. Once inside the ballroom, the trio gawked at the sight. There was so many people here as numerous tables and balloons were set up.

"Wow!" Mario exclaimed. Suddenly, a yellow orb flew in front of them. "Mario, Luigi, Yoshi! You're here!" Starlow exclaimed. "Starlow? You are here too?" Luigi asked.

"Of course! I live here now!" Starlow said. Yoshi looked around. "Where's the cake?" he asked. "It's getting ready as we speak. Come on, Peach is waiting!" Starlow said leading the three in another room where Peach, Toadette and Toadsworth were decorating a large cake.

"Oh you're finally here!" Peach exclaimed when she saw the three. "Masters Mario and Luigi! We welcome you along with Master Yoshi to the Grand Festival of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"Wow, Peach! The decorations are really awesome!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yeah, we just-a saw them on our way!" Mario said. "Um, Princess? Where's the bathroom, I've really GOT TO GO!" Luigi hollered. Peach pointed to her left at a hallway before Luigi bolted in that direction causing everyone to laugh.

"This party is gonna be awesome!" Toadette exclaimed. "Yes and Daisy will be coming too along with Rosalina!" Peach added. "Did someone say my name?" Daisy called out as she burst in the room.

"Daisy! Welcome to the party!" Peach exclaimed hugging her friend. "Oooh, Peach I can't wait! Those decorations are so first-classy!" Diasy exclaimed. She then saw Starlow and Yoshi. "And these two cuties are her too? Aw, come here!" Daisy exclaimed hugging them both with Starlow giggling and Yoshi blushing. She then pulled away and looked at Mario.

"Hey Mario, where's my weegee?" Daisy asked. Mario pointed to the bathroom. "He had to go", Mario stated. Daisy nodded. "Well now what?" she asked. "Well, we're just getting ready and the decorations are almost done too. After that, it's party time!" Peach exclaimed. Everyone cheered at the sound of that. Finally after months and months from Bowser's abuse, the Mushroom Kingdom could relax and have a blast at the party since he had mysteriously vanished. Little did they know, all was about to change.

"Hey, does anybody here that?" Mario asked when he heard the engine of a ship. "Here wha-" Starlow was cut off when a loud boom sounded in the distance, followed by the screaming of panicked Toads. Everyone looked at each other with a worried glance as Mario looked out the window. What he saw nearly gave him a stroke.

"I-it can't be", he said panicked. Peach put a hand on his shoulder, concerned. "Why, what happened?" she asked. Mario cast her a scared look. "They're back. The Shroobs", he said. Peach and the others gasped. They knew the Shroobs very well. Aliens that had nearly succeeded in destroying the world.

"We have to stop them!" Mario exclaimed. "Protect the cake!" Yoshi said standing in front of the large delicacy. "Yoshi, we have to stop the Shroobs or there will be no cake!" Mario exclaimed. Yoshi sighed before he followed Mario.

"Right!" Yoshi said. Toadsworth looked back. "What of Master Luigi?" he asked. Daisy walked to the bathroom. "Leave it to me!" she exclaimed before shouting a battle cry and kicking the door down, revealing a panicked Luigi inside.

"Waaah!" Luigi screamed. Daisy shot Luigi an angry look. "Luigi, what are you doing hiding in here? Go help your brother out!" she said dragging Luigi out of the bathroom who was constantly repeating "Nononono" and pulled him up. Mario sighed at his brother. Even though he was a hero, Luigi never ceased to make anyone wonder just how did he ever survive in a haunted mansion by himself.

"The Shroobs are back? Oh no, I can't go back out there!" Luigi yelped trying to run away, but couldn't since Daisy was standing in his way.

"No way. Now you go help your brother fight these monsters back and protect this kingdom, my little weegee!" Daisy sternly said. Luigi frantically shook his head, seeing as he was terrified of the Shroobs.

"Can't you and Yoshi go?" Luigi asked hopefully. "No! Now let's go!" Mario exclaimed as he jumped off the balcony and took off towards the chaos. "You heard the man, now let's go!" Yoshi exclaimed before he grabbed Luigi with his long tongue and set Luigi on his back, much to the cowardly plumber's dismay and took off after Mario. Peach sighed as she worriedly looked at them.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine", Daisy said assuring Peach. "Yeah, they've been through worse", Starlow added. Peach nodded. "I know. I'm just worried as to how the Shroobs are back. I mean, it's not long that we'd beaten them", she said. Toadsworth frowned.

"My lady, something is wrong here. I feel something big approaching and it's not good", he said. Starlow sighed. "Old man, you are so superstitious", the Star Sprite said. "What did you say?" Toadsworth fumed as he and Starlow started to argue. Toadette sighed. "Those two never shut up, do they?" she said.

Back in the town, Mario tore through the crowd of screaming Toads and wall jumped on top of a house. He then proceeded to leap from building to building and stomped on top of a Shroob, knocking it out immediatly. He then used the momentum to spring in the air, flipping several times before landing gracefully on the ground. He then pulled out his hammer and wacked two more Shroobs away. A group of Shroobs charged at Mario, who just stood there. Before the Shroobs could strike, Yoshi smashed through them, sending them flying in different directions. Luigi jumped off Yoshi and sighed before pulling out a green shell and kicking it towards three Shroobs knocking them away like bowling pins.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Luigi said as he punched another Shroob away. "Because you people always have to poke your noses in other people's business", a voice said as Mario suddenly jumped away from a laser. Another Shroob stood on a house. He had two horns on the side of his head, claws on both hands, an eyepatch on his left eye and a blue iced arm.

"General Shrooz!" Mario exclaimed. The Shroob laughed. This guy was Mario's rival during the Shroob Saga when they first invaded. He had encountered the Mario Bros. repeatedly as Commander Shroob, but had later changed his name to General Shrooz. The guy was basically a psychopath.

"That's right Mario! This time, you're death will be today right here by my hands! Thanks to the enhancements our master has given us, we're now even stronger!" Shrooz exclaimed. "Enhancements? You mean Shroob Princess?" Luigi asked. "Fool! The Shroob Princess follows a new master who has helped revive us and now we will take over your world along with that blue hedgehog's world!" Shrooz said.

"Sonic's world? But what has he done?" Mario wondered before he leapt out of the way as Shrooz fired his laser. "Stay still you pest!" Shrooz shouted firing his laser again, as Mario dodged it. Mario then rushed forward and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent Shrooz flying along with coins coming out.

"Waagh!" Shrooz shouted as he crashed into a wall. The alien just got back up and charged back at Mario, who blocked a punch and jabbed the Shroob on the head before smacking him away with his hammer.

"Give it up, Shrooz! You can't beat me!" Mario exclaimed. Shrooz fired a laser at Mario, which sent the plumber through a house with three toads. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Shrooz exclaimed charging towards Mario. However, Yoshi intervened by slamming into Shrooz and sending him crashing through three houses.

"No, you can't beat him!" Yoshi exclaimed. Shrooz was about to get up, but Luigi stomped on him from behind and hammered him away. Shrooz crashed into another wall and this time, the wall collapsed on him. Struggling out of the pile, Shrooz shot Yoshi with a laser and charged at Luigi before headbutting him.

"Ooof!" Luigi cried out as he fell back. Shrooz grabbed him. "Not so tough, are ya now?" he taunted. However, Mario totally caught Shrooz off guard by sneaking up behind him and smacking Shrooz away with his hammer, sending the Shroob general through another house and into the fountain.

"Ack-sputter!" Shrooz said spitting out the water. Before he could do anything, Shrooz was blasted away by a Blue Shell, which Mario had pulled out. "Nooooo!" Shrooz screamed as he was thrown in the air and came back down crashing hard. He then struggled to get up, but couldn't as Luigi and Yoshi both stood by him, ready to attack. Mario walked up to Shrooz and glared at him.

"Call off your troops and no one gets hurt", Mario threatened. Shrooz just smirked. "Never!" he exclaimed before Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were blasted away by multiple lasers. Shrooz stood up and dusted himself off as another figure floated down, much to the shock of the trio.

"Princess Shroob?" Luigi exclaimed. Princess Shroob laughed. "Mario Bros! I'm so glad to see you! Now I can finally get my revenge and take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" she exclaimed. Mario jumped up. "We won't let you!" he exclaimed as he charged forward along with Luigi and Yoshi. Princess Shroob just shot out a large beam that sent the trio flying away into houses. Mario crashed through a ceiling and fell down as the ceiling collapsed on top of him. Yoshi had crashed through the chimney of another house and bounced out the window while Luigi had crashed through another window and landed inside. He then noticed the ceiling, which was very large and had a chandelier was shaking and gave away. Luigi stared in shock as the chandelier rocketed towards his face.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" Luigi shrieked as he shielded his face with both arms. But before it could hit Luigi, a large fireball had blasted the chandelier away as Luigi looked up slowly, shocked to see he was alive and fainted. Princess Shroob and Shrooz looked in utter shock as Fire Mario stood before them, glowing in a fiery aura.

"That's it! Now you're gonna get it!" Mario exclaimed before powering up both his hands with flames and rushing towards the two Shroobs.

"Here we go!" Mario shouted as he gave Shrooz a fiery uppercut that sent the general flying in the air then blasted him away with a fire ball before he could even cry out in pain. Mario landed on the ground as Shrooz crashed into a house, completly demolishing it and bouncing into the fountain, where he didn't get up. Princess Shroob backed away as Fire Mario approached her.

"Now that your general is down, it's your turn!" Mario exclaimed lunging at her. Princess Shroob fired a crystal at Mario, who countered with a fire ball in turn. They both continued this for a few more times before Princess Shroob fired two purple orbs at Mario. Mario smirked and took a step back before thrusting both his hands for and shooting out a rather large fire ball which tore through the orbs and slammed into the Shroob princess, blasting her down on the ground. Mario then rapidly threw fireballs at the princess repeatedly until the princess was blasted back more. Princess Shroob struggled to stand up, but couldn't. She couldn't believe the power Fire Mario possessed and decided now would be a good time to retreat. A little saucer slowly flew down, as the princess stepped on it and glared at Mario.

"I won't forget this, Mario! Mark my words, Mushroom Kingdom will be mine!" Princess Shroob exclaimed before grabbing Shrooz and calling her troops back as they retreated back into the ship. The ship then flew away as Fire Mario looked at his brother who was waking up.

"Heh? Where am I? What happened?" Luigi asked. He then remembered the situation. "Mama-mia! Where is the Shroob Princess?" he asked. Fire Mario smirked. "I took care of them. They ran away", he said. Yoshi then walked over.

"Well that's good to know. Except now their won't be a party since half the town is destroyed", the green dinosaur said. "Actually, there will be!" Starlow exclaimed as she flew towards the three. "We still have the cake! Come on!" the Star Sprite exclaimed before flying off.

"CAAAKKKKEEE!" Yoshi shouted as he took of with Mario and Luigi running after. "Wait up!" Fire Mario yelled as he propelled himself forward with his fire powers, leaving Luigi to slowly jog after them. "Really, again? Why does this always happen to me?" the green plumber said as he trailed after, panting.

 _ **Alpha's Castle**_

"...and then he launched me into a wall with his little fireballs", Princess Shroob explained as she bowed down in front of Alpha, who sat at his throne. "It's fine. The plan was just to give them a warning anyway", he said. Princess Shroob nodded before turning around and walking off with Shrooz following her.

"Master Alpha, we have some news", Snively said as he and Captain Basilisx. "What is it?" Alpha said. Snively motioned to Basilisx who pulled out a tablet. "It seems the Freedom Fighters are headed for the Mushroom Kingdom right now, as we speak", the doctor said. "What shall we do?" Snively asked.

"We'll just send someone to slow them down, just as a warning for fun", Alpha said nodding to Zavok who nodded back before turning to his comrades and grinning menacingly. The six Zeti then ran off in the other direction. Alpha then looked at the vision. "The plan is coming in motion", he said knowing that what he intended for was happening.

"Is there anything else to do sir?" Snively asked. Alpha shook his head. "Just keep an eye on the Mario Bros. I'll meanwhile continue my contribution", Alpha said. With that said, Snively and Basilisx bowed before walking off in the shadows. Alpha chuckled to himself as he continued to charge the Chaos Star, admiring its power. Soon he would unleash the devastating power on all of his foes and get what he wanted: position as God of the Multiverse. _And no one will be able to stop me..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: And here we are, back for more action! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy with midterms at school and personal issues. But I'm back with another solid chapter. And with some more news as I just heard about one of SEGA's new games releasing on the 3ds. It's called "Sega 3D Classics Collection" featuring games like the original Sonic the Hedgehog, Altered Beast, Puyo Puyo 2, Fantasy Zone 2 and more. It looks cool and I'm so looking forward to getting it.**

 **Not only that, but LHT and Battle Legend is going to be updated soon. I have it planned out and am soon going to put it up. Sorry for the delay, it's just that I am busy lately, but I'm definitly not quitting! Anyway, we'll see what happens next chapter as both Sonic and Mario have been attacked and now they know about the whole world merged thing. But what will happen now? And where's Bowser and Eggman? By the way, General Shrooz is from Mario and Luigi Heroes of the Stars and Captain Basilisx is from SMBZ for those of you who didn't know. Find out soon.**

 **EPIC Out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Deadly Rumble!

**Mario and Sonic:**

 **The Malevolent Wars**

 _ **CHAPTER 3: DEADLY RUMBLE**_

 _ **Bowser Castle**_

"WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Bowser's voice boomed throughout the castle. Private Goomp cowered in fear along with Sergeant Guy and Corporal Paraplonk. The three were Bowser's Elite Trio, the highest ranked minions in his army. And right now, Bowser was screaming at them after hearing something they had to say.

"SERIOUSLY, THEY REVIVED PRINCESS SHROOB AND HER ARMY? OH WHY HER OF ALL PEOPLE? WHY? THIS ISN'T EVEN SCARY, IT'S JUST HUMILIATING!" Bowser shouted as his mood was not the best one right now. Kamek, his most loyal minion tried to calm him down.

"Your Grouchiness, you need to relax! This temper is not good for your blood pressure!" the magikoopa exclaimed. "I DON'T EVEN HAVE BLOOD PRESSURE KAMEK!" Bowser shouted in Kamek's face, making the magikoopa's head sway back due to the force.

"Right, I forgot about that", Kamek said. Bowser just punched him away before turning to the Elite Trio. "Anyway, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" Bowser yelled. "Um, we just found ou-" Private Goomp tried to say but Bowser cut him off by blasting fire in the air.

"DAMN IT! EVERYTHING ALWAYS SEEMS TO BACKFIRE ON ME! WHY IS THE WORLD SO UNFAIR?" Bowser exclaimed. "I mean, life's unfair. Technically, we can't predict the future so-", Paraplonk was cut off by a death glare from Bowser, which immediatly made the paratroopa shut up.

"That stupid Alpha! Using us like that and then bringing back the people we really hate just to add insult to the injury! Well, I'll show him! I'm gonna make sure I get to stomp his head into a mushy mold of his remains and mix it in Koopa Soup!" Bowser exclaimed punching his fists together.

"Um, that's kind of wierd?" Paraplonk said. "If you don't shut up, you'll be the next one in the soup". "Yes, sir". Bowser just sighed and sat down on his throne.

"Great, now we got double the problems. Who knows who Alpha might bring back..." Bowser then realized something. "I swear if he brings that little shrimp and his loyal bean-bag back, oh so help me I'll-" "Your Burliness, please just stay calm!" Kamek interuppted.

"How can I stay calm at a time like this Kamek?!" Bowser exclaimed. "Well how can you think when your screaming your horns off?" Kamek replied. Bowser just grumbled. "I thought so. Now we need to relax and think of a plan", Kamek instructed. Bowser hated being told what to do, but chose not to argue right now. This situation was big right now and Bowser needed to be at his best if he wanted to stop this threat. Bowser then looked up.

"You said Peach had organized a party, right?" Bowser asked Goomp. "Right. It was originally supposed to be a celebration since you hadn't attacked them in a while but then the Shroobs invaded", Goomp replied. "Right-o", Sergeant Guy said. Bowser then stood up, tall and straight.

"Well then, it's time to crash a party. Boys, grab your gear. I'm gonna go get Junior while Kamek, you go get our clown cars ready", he said. "Ooh, can I ride front seat?" Paraplonk asked. "NO!" Bowser shouted. "Ok", Paraplonk said glumly. "Now let's go!" Bowser exclaimed.

"As you wish, Your Grumpiness", Kamek said before hopping on his broom and flying to get the clown cars. "We're on it sir!" Goomp exclaimed as the Elite Trio excitedly left the room. Bowser marched towards his son's room, knowing he'll finally be happy to be doing something.

"You better watch out, Alpha. Once I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you were never born!" Bowser exclaimed.

 _ **Acorn Plains, Mushroom Kingdom**_

Sky Patrol had been nicely parked alongside the big acorn tree as the Freedom Fighters stepped out. Sonic and Tails already knew what some of Mario's world looked like and weren't that surprised. The rest however, were slackjawed at the sight. They were in a happy and fresh atmosphere, as it didn't seem like anyone would ever attack.

"Wow, is this Mario's world?" Bunnie wondered aloud. She had been the most excited out of everyone. "Yup! And like I said, most peaceful place I've ever known!" Sonic said putting his arms behind his head and taking a deep breath. He then smirked at Sally.

"Hey Sal, recognize this place? Acorn Plains, get it? Acorn?" the hedgehog teased. "Don't even start with that Sonny", Sally said forming a blue blade. Sonic chuckled and turned away, looking around. The grass was lush green and there were numerous Acorn Power-Ups lying on the ground. Tails scooped one up.

"We've never used power-ups, but I suppose we might need this anyway", the fox said. Rotor turned to the distance and saw a large, pink-colored castle. "Hey Sonic, is that where we need to go?" the walrus asked pointing. Sonic nodded.

"Yup, that's Peach's Castle alright. C'mon, let's hurry!" the hedgehog said taking off, the others following.

"I can't wait to see the Mario Bros. again!" Tails exclaimed. Amy agreed with him. "Guys, look! What is that?" Cream asked pointing to a brown figure. "That's a Goomba! Quickly take it out!" Sonic exclaimed spindashing it away. He brushed his hands as he stood straight.

"Mario told me all about Bowser's minions. These guys are cute!" Sonic said. Amy frowned. "Yeah, well not all of them. Remember his kids?" Amy asked. "They are really annoying". They all then continued to trek through Acorn Plains, jumping on platforms and sliding down hills as Peach's Castle was getting closer.

"Whoa, what is that?" Sally exclaimed when a Pirahna Plant popped out of a pipe next to her. "Oh that's just a Pirahna Plant. Don't worry about it. They're harmless", Sonic said. Sally nodded and walked past the Pirahna Plant, giving it a strange look. The Freedom Fighters continued to journey through the plains to Peach's Castle, taking out Bowser's minions and finding various items. At one point, Antoine had nearly passed out when a Paratroopa had landed in front of him, but luckily Bunni just punched it away. Cream pointed to a tree with fruits on it and Big proceeded to shake the tree, knocking down the fruits. The Freedom Fighters had alot of stuff they had collected in Acorn Plains itself. Who knew what other things they would find throughout Mario's world.

"We're almost there guys! I think I see the entrance to Toad Town!" Sonic exclaimed. "You go sugah-hog!" Bunnie exclaimed. As they neared the gates, the Toad Guards stopped them.

"Halt! State your name and purpose!" one of them said. Sonic smirked at his friends before walking up. "Yo, it's me Sonic! Remember, the guy at the Olympics?" he said. The Toad Guards quickly realized who Sonic was and immediatly let the Freedom Fighters in. Walking through the town, the fighters were shocked to see it badly damaged.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Tails asked. "Looks like a massive battle took place here. Maybe Bowser attacked or something", Amy replied. Sonic walked up to a nearby Toad and asked what happened.

"It was horrible. The Shroobs have returned and they nearly destroyed the town! Luckily, the Mario Bros. were able to prevent that, but still!" the Toad said before returning to his work. Sonic looked at his friends.

"The Shroobs? What the heck are those?" Amy asked. "Are they like bad Toads?" Cream asked. "I dunno. The only way to find out is to ask these Mario Bros", Sally said. "Peach's Castle, here we come!" Sonic exclaimed as the Freedom Fighters walked through Toad Town and up the path that led to the pink castle. Everyone except Sonic, Tails and Amy were admiring the sight and the Toad Guards at the castle didn't even need an explanation when they saw Sonic, since they were huge fans.

Once inside, the group walked into the Conference Hall where Peach, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Starlow, Toadette, Toadsworth, Daisy and a bunch of other Toads were discussing the situation.

"... so in conclusion, Bowser isn't behind this", Peach stated after hearing Mario's story of the battle.

"Yo, guys!" Sonic exclaimed. Everyone looked and were surprised to see Sonic there with his friends. After a brief introduction and explanation, everyone took a seat.

"I see. So it wasn't a regular attack", Peach said. "Well, we don't know that do we? It could be a coincidence", Toadsworth stated. "Really old man, a coincidence? How do you explain the whole worlds merged together thing?" Starlow said annoyed. The two then started bickering about why or why not this would be a coincidence. The others just sighed.

"They never stop", Luigi said. "Yeah", Sonic agreed. "Well, what now?" Mario asked. "I think it would be best if we plan this out. We need to come up with a way to stop this threat", Peach said. "I agree", Sally said. Mario then jumped up as an idea popped into his mind.

"How about we gather an army?" the plumber said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Mario, are you sure? I mean, do you know how long that would take?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah and what if the enemy attacks here?" Tails asked. "Or anywhere else", Antoine added. "That's what I'm saying! There's already alot of us right now, so half of us could go find our friends and the others could stay here and protect the kingdom!" Mario exclaimed. Sonic then thought of another idea.

"Wait, we could also look for the Chaos Emeralds and what other stuff in this world to help us!" Sonic exclaimed. Everyone cheered on that idea. "Alright alright, but let's plan this out first!" Sally instructed. After a while, Peach stood up.

"It's settled then! The Freedom Fighters will stay here and protect the kingdom while Sonic and the others go out and find the things that will help us!" Peach said. "Yeah!" Everyone cheered. "Alright, now where to start?" Sonic said stretching his arms. Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the distance.

"Again?!" Luigi exclaimed. "Man why does this always happen-" "Because that's what it is!" Yoshi interuppted clearly annoyed. "Come on, let's go see what happened!" Sonic exclaimed. "You guys go. Me and the Freedom Fighters will stay here and that includes me, Bunnie, Rotor, Nicole and Antoine", Sally instructed. Sonic nodded before speeding off with Tails, Amy, Cream, Big, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. The group sped through Toad Town, trying to find out where the explosion came from.

"Over there!" Tails exclaimed flying up. He pointed to Acorn Plains in the distance where smoke was showing. They tore to the exit of Toad Town, as numerous buildings were being repaired. The group dashed through the plains, jumping over platforms and hopping over hills.

"What the-" Sonic exclaimed when he saw a tree fall down, sending Acorn Power-Ups flying. Mario, still in his Fire Form, noticed a white Acorn power-up with an S on it and grabbed it before putting it away in his pocket.

"What's going on here?" Amy exclaimed. "Someone is tearing down the nature here!" Cream said. Sonic looked around the damage. There was burnt bushes and destroyed blocks along with some knocked out minions and six torn trees. _Six,_ Sonic thought as he realized something. Then, right on cue, six figures jumped down and landed in front of the heroes.

"It's the Deadly Six!" Sonic exclaimed getting in a battle stance. Zavok smirked at him. "Hello Sonic. So glad you could make it", Zavok said crossing his arms. Sonic glared at him. He of all people was not happy to see the Zeti here, especially after their last encounter.

"Enough talk, what are you doing here?" Tails said. "Yeah, who are you and why are you attacking here?" Mario exclaimed, Yoshi and Luigi beside him. Well, Yoshi eas beside him. Luigi had begun to tremble in fear once he saw the six Zeti and the sight of them scared the crap out of him.

"Hahaha! These guys are the protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom? Look at them big noses boy!" Zazz exclaimed his tongue sticking out. Zeena smirked. "They don't even look like fighters. In fact, they look more like little plumbers, especially that one", she said pointing to Yoshi. The dinosaur just growled.

"Cut it out already. You two are already looking like fools. Anyway, we heard about you Mario Brothers. How you two defend your world with pride and dignity, and must I say I am not impressed so far", Zik stated. "Using those power-ups to help out just proves you are weak", the elder Zeti said. Mario and Luigi this time both growled. It was enough to make fun of them being plumbers, but calling them weak just because of the power-ups? Man this old man really wanted a beating.

"I'll show you who's weak!" Mario exclaimed forming a fireball. Zavok's smirk grew wider as Zazz laughed again. "Oh man! I've been waiting for another fight! Let's go!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna eat that pink one!" Zomom said pointing to Amy who gave a disgusted look.

"Eww, no! I am so not going to do that!" Amy replied. "Are you making fun of me?" Zomom said. "Yeah she is, so what?" Sonic snapped. "Why you-" "Enough!" Zavok said making Zomom shut up before turning to Sonic.

"I see you are still upset over our last fight", Zavok said. "Yeah no kidding! You nearly destroyed my home!" Sonic said. "Ah yes. So did our fellow comrades the Shroobs to the plumbers", the leader of the Zeti replied.

"Wait, you guys are with the Shroobs?" Mario asked. "What? Are you serious?" Yoshi said. "Yes. We and the Shroobs are under the command of one man: Master Alpha. He has used the power of the Chaos Star to resurect the villains Sonic and Mario have defeated and has created a dark army", Zavok said. Sonic's eyes widened. That was a problem.

"Wait what does he plan to do?" Sonic asked. "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it", Zavok sneered. "Oooh", Zor added as a little side effect. "What's the Chaos Star?" Tails asked. "It sounds like a valuable object", Cream said. "Where's Froggy?" Big asked, much to everyone's dismay.

"The Chaos Star is a mystical artifact created by fusing the two most powerful energy sources from both your worlds", Zavok said. Sonic and Mario's eyes widened in complete horror. "You don't mean-", both said at the same time but stopped. Zik nodded. "Indeed. In other words, the Chaos Star was created by the fusion of the Master Emerald and the legendary Grand Star, the ruler of the Power Stars", Zik said.

"What!" Sonic shouted. "Are you kidding me?" Mario exclaimed. Zavok sneered at the two. "And with that power, Alpha plans to get rid of you heroes and take over the multiverse, giving him title as God. And he especially hates you Sonic", the Zeti leader said. "Me? What did I do? I don't even know the guy!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh you know him very well, blue", Zeena said. "What?" "No way!" "This can't be happening!". The Deadly Six smirked at the heroes. Mario then glared at Zavok. "No! We won't let you guys get away with this!" he said stepping up. "Yeah! I stopped you six once, and I'll do it again!" Sonic exclaimed stepping up as well.

"Stepping up, huh?" Zazz said. "Yeah we are, got a problem wuss?" Sonic mocked getting on Zazz's nerves. "Ooh! I'm gonna mess you up!" Zazz said. "Get ready to have your blood on my nails!" Zeena exclaimed. "I'm gonna squash you girly!" Zomom threatened. "Not gonna happen!" Amy countered. "Hmph, you young fools are naive!" Zik said. "Ehh, I guess I'll do stuff", Zor said. "You won't get away with any of this!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yeah!" the heroes chanted. "In that case, show me what you got!" Zavok exclaimed holding his hand forward. "Mama mia", Luigi muttered.

With that said, everyone lunged at each other shouting battle cries. Sonic homing attacked Zavok, but the Zeti dodged it and countered with a punch to the back. Zavok then blasted a fireball at Mario who countered with his own in his fire form. Zeena swung her hair at Amy, clipping her on the side. The pink hedgehog stumbled and Zeena lunged at her. However, Amy dodged and grabbed Zeena's hair.

"Oww! Let go!" Zeena exclaimed. "Gladly!" Amy retorted tossing Zeena into Big who punched her away. Big then charged at Zomom, both wrestling each other. Zazz tried to swipe at Tails with his claws, but the fox dodged it. He then kicked Zazz in the face and dodged an attack from Zor. Yoshi slammed Zor away and lunged at Zazz while Tails did the same. Zazz couldn't do anything except take both attacks at once, doing serious damage.

"Gaaah!" Zazz exclaimed as he was hit in the front and back. The Zeti slumped down, as Tails and Yoshi high-fived each other. However, they were both blasted back by Zor's Shadow Attack. Zor then covered himself with shadows and split into three, each going for Tails, Yoshi and Luigi. Tails and Yoshi tried to fight them back while Luigi ran away screaming. Zeena shook her head.

"Man what a coward. And here I thought they meant business", she said. "And I thought the same about you!" Amy exclaimed smacking Zeena away with her hammer. She was about to go after her, but Zik jumped in front of Amy's path.

"Come on child! Scared of an old man?" Zik mocked swiping with his staff. "Not at all!" Amy exclaimed as they both attacked with their weapons. Zazz got up slowly and prepared to attack Amy from behind but Cream kicked him back down.

"You guys need to learn some manners!" Cream said. "Chao!" Cheese agreed. Zazz fumed. "I'LL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!" Zazz exclaimed lunging for Cream. The rabbit gasped as Zazz was about to slash her, but Big grabbed him and started throttling the Zeti.

"Don't hurt my friends!" Big exclaimed. "Waaaaaaaggghh!" Zazz screamed as Big wrangled him in a twisted knot and tossed him away. Zomom tried to punch Big, but the cat just punched the Zeti away. Meanwhile, Zavok was locked in a fiery battle with Mario. Both threw fireballs of their own, creating mini explosions.

"Not bad. But can you do this?" Zavok exclaimed before encasing his fist in fire and rocketing it towards Mario, who ducked under it. He then rolled out of the way before kicking Zavok in the side and jumping up and launching a fireball right in the Zeti's face. Mario then smacked Zavok away with a steel hammer, which hurt like hell. Zavok just got up and blasted a rather large fireball at Mario who desperately tried to counter with his own, but failed since Zavok's was stronger and was sent flying back.

"Ooof!" Mario exclaimed. Zavok chuckled. "Too bad", he said. "Ditto!" Sonic exclaimed as he spindashed Zavok in the back and kicking him down. Zavok got up and tried to punch Sonic, but the latter just kicked his arm away and then triple-kicked Zavok back into a tree.

"This time, you'll stay down!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails and Yoshi were still fighting off the Shadow Zors as they were having trouble. Tails dodged an energy ball and spun his namesakes trying to slash the shadow. It just went through it as nothing happened. Tails suddenly knew what the problem was but before he could do anything, the Shadow Zor hit him in the stomach with an energy ball knocking Tails down on his back. Yoshi saw Tails was in trouble and ducked out of the Shadow Zor's way and rushed towards the one that was squaring off against Tails. The fox saw Yoshi coming and desperately tried to warn the dinosaur, but no luck as Yoshi went through the shadow and crashed into Tails, both tumbling on the ground. The two Shadow Zors advanced on the two while the third one was still chasing Luigi. Turns out, the plumber could run really fast when scared.

"Oh man oh man oh man WHAT DO I DO?" Luigi shouted as he dodged the energy balls. " _Give up"_ , Zor's voice echoed. Luigi then tripped over a rock and faceplanted on the ground. "Ooof!" he exclaimed clutching his nose. Luigi then felt his mustache and sighed with relief. The stache was the most important thing the Mario Bros considered and man it would be a bad day if it got ruined.

" _Ahem",_ Shadow Zor said behind Luigi, making the plumber jump. Luigi slowly turned around and screamed when he saw Shadow Zor ready to attack. "Waagh!" Luigi exclaimed taking out his hammer and madly swinging it, hitting Zor and sending the Zeti flying back. Zor landed on the ground and returned to his normal form, making the other shadows dissapear. "Oww", Zor said.

"You are not putting up a fight at all it seems!" Zik exclaimed countering all of Amy's attacks. The pink hedgehog was panting, trying to keep up with the old man. "S-shut up!" she said. "Come on kid, this old man's not even close to finished!" Zik exclaimed swiftly moving to the side. Suddenly, he was kicked behind by Cream. Big punched Zomom away and grabbed both the Zeti's arms before headbutting him, knocking Zomom out.

"Stay away!" Big exclaimed. Zeena then smacked the cat away with an energy ball. "Really, you're happy you took out Zomom?" she said. Zik then kicked Cream into Amy as both he and Zeena stood smirking at them.

"Aww, what's wrong girly? Are you mad that we're winning and you're not?" Zeena taunted. "Heh, they don't even put up a fight! I bet I could challenge them to a weight lifting contest and still win!" Zik said. Amy growled. "Oh yeah? Well we're about to show you the power of Team Rose!" Amy exclaimed getting up along with Cream and Big. "Yeah!" Cream and Big exclaimed.

"Ooh, I'm so scared", Zeena said. "Come on guys, let's do our favorite Flower Power!" Amy exclaimed as Cream grabbed both her arms and lifted her in the air while Big took out an umbrella. Zik and Zeena stood, curious as to what the three were doing. Cream and Amy began to spin in a circle, speeding up and making various flowers on the ground float and spin around them.

"Seriously, flowers?" Zeena said. Big then opened his umbrella, making him float in the wind as well. The three were now a spinning tornado of flowers and were charging at Zik and Zeena at an incredible speed. Before both Zeti had the chance to do anything, Amy, Cream and Big slammed into the two, sending them flying with the flowers doing extra damage. Both screamed as they hit two trees and slowly slid down, unconscious. Team Rose high-fived each other in celebration.

"Yeah, we sure showed them!" Amy exclaimed. "That will teach them not to hurt our friends!" Big said. "And they learned manners too!" Cream said. Zazz then lunged at the three from behind. "Raaaghh, enough with the manners! Deadly Berserker!" Zazz exclaimed furiously delivering multiple purple strikes at a breakneck speed. Team Rose was sent flying in separate directions as Zazz laughed.

"Oh man, the look on their faces!" he exclaimed before Mario leapt at him and firing a fireball at Zazz, his face turning into a horrified look before the fireball blasted his face sending him back down.

"OWWW!" Zazz screamed. "Hahaha! The look on your face!" Mario exclaimed. He then heard screaming as Tails and Luigi were blasted away by Zavok who had launched a flamethrower at the two and punched Sonic away. Mario then ran towards the Zeti, fist encased in fire. Zavok saw this and he did the same. They both shouted battle cries as they lunged at each other and their fists collided, creating a little shockwave that sent the two back a little. Mario quickly recovered and gave Zavok a solid uppercut, knocking the Zeti back before hitting him with a fireball. Zavok growled and swung his arm forward, with a red aura and hit Mario with a powered up punch. The plumber was sent back and Zavok dashed towards him, claws ready to tear him apart. Mario quickly rolled out of the way before jumping up and stomping on Zavok, then striking him with his steel hammer and blasting the Zeti away with a fireball. Mario then charged forward and gave a solid dropkick that knocked Zavok down hard.

"What now, hmm?" Mario said. Zavok sneered at Mario. "You think you've won? You think this is all over?" he said. "I don't know about that, but what I do know is that you still haven't told me why you are here", Mario said. "I'll gladly tell you. All we had to do was slow the Freedom Fighters down from reaching the castle, but they arrived earlier then we expected. Our main priority however, is to find the items that power your world such as the Star Cures", Zavok said.

"Well too bad because you won't get them", Mario said. "Oh is that so? Well you might want to check on your precious castle then and make sure their still there", Zavok said. Mario's eyes widened in horror and turned to the others. "Quickly, we need to get to-" "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Zavok exclaimed vicously uppercutting Mario away before flying after him and kicking him in the air, then rapidly punching him before knocking him down. Before Mario could do anything, Zavok blasted a large fiery beam at Mario, sending him crashing into a tree, knocking it down.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario screamed as he had crashed into a tree. Due to this, his fire power up was now gone and he was too weak to get up. Zavok towered over him, ready to deliver the killing blow. "Say your prayers", he said. Before he could do anything, Sonic boosted into the Zeti, sending him crashing into another tree, knocking it down. The speedy hero helped Mario up. The plumber stumbled and nearly fell down until Sonic caught him.

"Whoa, you got hit hard! Sure you can fight still?" Sonic asked worriedly. "Yeah don't worry!" Mario said eating a mushroom, healing his health at least halfway so he could fight. Mario and Sonic both stared at Zavok who picked himself up and was pissed.

"Damn you Sonic! This is the third time you've interfered! Blast, I won't let it happen again!" Zavok exclaimed. "Yeah yeah, we'll see" Sonic said before he and Mario charged at Zavok who launched a fireball at the two. Both heroes dodged the fireball and Sonic spindashed into Zavok's gut sending the Zeti stumbling. Zavok punched Sonic and tried to slash him, but Mario stomped on his head and smacked him away with the hammer. Zavok stumbled around a little and Sonic took the opportunity to curl into a ball and let Mario smack him into the Zeti, knocking Zavok into the tree. Sonic smirked at Zavok who was slowly picking himself up and tried to blast Sonic with a fireball but missed. Mario then took out the S Acorn power up and absorbed it's power transforming him into a white colored squirrel suit.

"Whoa, nice!" Sonic said. Mario grinned at Sonic before turning to Zavok. "Now you're finished!" Mario said. "This fight isn't over yet!" Zavok exclaimed charging at Mario and launching two fireballs. They bounced off Mario, as if they did nothing and the plumber just smirked.

"My turn", White Acorn Mario said before flying towards Zavok and punching him in the chest and kicking his face. Mario and kicked Zavok on the back of his head before punching the Zeti in the face and uppercutting him. Mario then spun into a white swirl and slammed into Zavok, sending him careening into a couple of pipes, destroying them in the process. Zavok tried to get up but couldn't seeing as he had suffered alot of damage and felt weak. He cursed himself and punched the ground for his defeat. Mario and Sonic stood smirking at the defeated Zavok.

"What now, red?" Sonic said. Zavok just glared at Sonic. "Grrr, this isn't over yet Sonic! I will have my revenge and that's a promise!" White Acorn Mario just walked over to Zavok and looked at him.

"You made a mistake attacking us", he said. "You, I promise that you'll be sorry. I wasn't showing my full potential and that I regret. But next time, I won't hold back!" Zavok said giving Mario a death glare. "Hey wait, you're not going anywhere!" Sonic exclaimed. Zavok just smirked.

"Sorry, my dear friend. But I don't want to stick around as well as my comrades. I'll see you soon", Zavok said before he teleported away in a red light that made a "Ba-woop!" sound as well as the other Zeti.

"Dang it, they got away!" Sonic exclaimed. Mario looked at him. "You don't think he really meant when he said he was holding back, do you?" he asked. Sonic shook his head. "Actually, I kind of am worried. Zavok was tough right now and if he was just holding back, then imagine how much trouble he could be? And I don't hink he's lying either considering the fact that this Alpha guy enhanced them", Sonic said.

"Oh right forgot about that", Mario said. He then turned around. "Let's check on the others to see if they're okay", he said. Sonic agreed and the two went back to the spot where the battle took place and were surprised to see everyone picking themselves up.

"Oww, that really hurt", Tails said clutching one of his namesakes that was burnt a little when Zavok had attacked him and Luigi.

"I'll say! My nose hurts really bad now, I don't even wanna talk about it!" Yoshi exclaimed, rubbing his nose. "Oh yeah, well how about being slashed repeatedly by a psychopath with claws at lightning speed that it burns alot?" Amy said as she, Cream and Big were covered in scratches and cuts from Zazz's attack.

"I just want all this to be over. I actually think I may prefer Bowser over these guys", Luigi said. "On second thought, I really don't know actually", the green plumber said after thinking it over. Both were really bad since Bowser also loved torturing Luigi. Sonic smiled.

"Well, at least we showed those jerks not to mess with us! Come on now, all together high-five!" the hedgehog exclaimed as everyone cheered and high-fived each other. "Well then, I guess we better get going bac-" Mario stopped when he remembered something.

"Mama mia! We need to go back to Peach's Castle right now!" he said taking off. The others shouted after him. "Wait what's the hurry?" Tails called. Mario turned around. "They may have taken the Star Cures! Quickly, we need to hurry!" Mario said. Everyone followed Mario through the plains and reached the spot where Peach's Castle was visible. And it was still standing with smoke coming out from the side.

"Again?" Sonic exclaimed as to how many times he had seen smoke today. "What's going on now?" Amy asked. "Hurry, we'll find out!" Mario exclaimed taking off to the castle and the others following. "Mama mia, what now?" Luigi muttered as he worriedly ran with the others.

 _ **Somewhere**_

The beach was in a clear and nice weather today. Birds and animals were happily roaming around as the sky was perfectly blue. Suddenly, an orange flashed in the middle of the beach and out came a white hedgehog with long quills.

"Alright, I'm finally here!" Silver exclaimed. He surveyed the landscape around him. _Huh. Everything looks normal. That means I still got a chance!_ Silver thought as he walked around the sand. He looked around again.

"I'm not feeling the whole worlds merged together thing. Oh well, I guess that happens. Anyway, it's time to find the guys who's responsible for the crisis!" Silver exclaimed. "I didn't find any documents this time, so I have no lead. Oh well, this was going to happen eventually. At least I get to meet the Mario Bros again", Silver said. He then used his psychic powers to fly up and take off in another direction.

"First things first, I've got to go to New Mobotropolis and get Sonic to help out! I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this one", Silver said as he continued to soar in the sky.

 _ **Alpha's Castle**_

"So it appears you've lost again", Alpha said as he looked at the beaten and battered Deadly Six. Zavok nodded. "That plumber Mario, he used some kind of power up that turned him into a red and white fire suit and then a white squirrel suit to defeat me!" Zavok exclaimed angry over his loss. Alpha nodded.

"Ah yes the Fire Flower and the S Acorn. Those two power ups are very powerful indeed. No matter, it doesn't change anything if you lost. What about the others?" Alpha asked. Zavok grinned. "Oh, they are too stupid. The Star Cures are currently being stolen as Sonic and Mario did not see that coming at all!" the Zeti said laughing. Alpha smiled.

"Yes, and soon our goal will be accomplished. Now, go on and rest for a bit. I think you've done enough work for now", Alpha said. Zavok nodded and bowed down. "As you wish, Master Alpha". The six then walked away while Alpha turned to Snively and Captain Basilisx.

"So, are the plans for our new invention coming along?" Alpha asked. Snively nodded. "Yes, Dr. Nega is using his robots to help. We have all the materials we need except for a power source", the short man said.

"Yesss, sssuch power needsss a charger", Basilisx said. Alpha nodded. "And we need to find it. Continue on with your work and I shall ask someone to get the source". Snively and Basilisx nodded and walked off, leaving Alpha to turn around and look at Imperator Ix.

"Ix, I am tasking you to use your powers and find a Chaos Emerald to help power the machine", Alpha said. Ix nodded. He knew he could do it easily. "Do not worry sire. I shall do this task with ease", the wizard said. Alpha nodded. "Good". Ix then Chaos Controlled away and Alpha continued to watch the heroes next step. _Try your best. It's all going to fail..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: After a fierce battle with the Deadly Six, our heroes are not done yet! Something is going out at Peach's Castle and Alpha has moved up in his plan. And looks like a new hero has arrived. Silver the Hedgehog has returned to the present and looks like his future is doomed (again). Will he and the heroes be able to stop Alpha? Will they prevent the Star Cures from being stolen? Or will all fail? Keep reading to find out!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Stolen Cures!

**Mario and Sonic: The Malevolent Wars**

 _ **CHAPTER 4: THE STOLEN CURES**_

 _ **Aboard the Egg Flyer**_

"Are we there yet?" "For the last time Cubot, no!" "Aw, but why?" "Because I said so!" "That doesn't make any sense! Just bec-" "JUST SHUT UP YOU BOX OF BOLTS!"

Orbot sighed as he continued to listen to Eggman and Cubot bickering. It had been two hours since they left Eggman's high-tech master base, Neo Metropolis and now they were on the Egg Flyer, Eggman's fastest ship and were headed to the Mushroom Kingdom in Mario's world to warn the heroes about the danger. But since two worlds had merged together, it took alot longer to reach the kingdom and Cubot couldn't handle the wait any longer. He had been constantly whining if they were at their destination or not and Eggman was getting irritated. At times like this, Orbot felt he was the mature one and he sure acted like it as well.

"Will you just stop complaining? I know you're tired but so are we! So have patience!" Eggman exclaimed. "But I can't! I'm sick an' tired of waitin'!" Cubot replied. "Yeah, well I'm sick and tired of you!" Eggman retorted. "You know what, why don't you go trip over your so called feet and go to sleep?" Eggman said. Cubot gasped. "That's a great idea!" the droid exclaimed before purposely falling down and knocking himself out.

"Wow", Orbot said amazed. "Yes, I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner but whatever", Eggman said. He then looked at a screen which displayed the coordinates of the destination and they showed that they weren't far.

"Ah we're almost there!" Eggman exclaimed. Orbot strolled up to him. "Sir, have you practiced as to what you are to say to Sonic?" the red droid asked. "Of course I did! How could I, a magnificent genius, forget such a thing?" Eggman exclaimed. "Yeah right", Orbot muttered getting an angry look from his master.

"What was that?" the doctor threatened. Orbot immediatly cowered. "N-nothing at all! Carry on and I'll make you some tea!" Orbot exclaimed running off but Eggman stopped him

"Hold it! What about the job I gave you before?" Eggman asked. Orbot turned around. "You mean Metal Sonic? Yes I've repaired and upgraded him as per your instructions. He is currently recharging and is in standby mode and won't be in use until at least two days!" the red robot explained. Eggman nodded.

"Good. We're going need alot of backup", Eggman said. "And that also explains why you created that other robot also, right?" Orbot asked. "The successor to the Egg Beater will be alot of help", Eggman said. "That still needs alot of work, but it will all be worth it! Hohohohoho!" Eggman laughed. Orbot joined in as well until Eggman stopped and glared at his henchman.

"Weren't you going to make me tea?" Eggman asked. Orbot stood straight. "Um, yes sir?" Orbot said. "Then stop standing here and get on with it!" Eggman exclaimed making Orbot run off into the kitchen.

 _ **Somewhere else**_

The sound or propellers filled the air as Bowser was flying in his clown car to Peach's Castle and was going to tell the Mario Bros about the situation. Behind him, Bowser Jr. or Junior, was flying in his own little clown car eager to finally be doing something. Beside him, Kamek was on his broom and the Elite Trio were in a little saucer flying on the other side of Junior.

"Hey Papa, are we actually teaming up with the Mario Bros? That's so not cool!" Junior exclaimed. Bowser sighed. He understood how his son felt. Even he didn't like the idea, but right now there was nothing he could do except try to prevent Alpha from succeeding and the only way to do that was to ask help from his nemesis.

"I know Junior. But don't worry. Once we kick Alpha's sorry butt back where he came from, we can go back to fighting Mario and his annoying brother Green Stache!" Bowser exclaimed. Junior smiled. "Yeah, that's better!" the Koopa prince said. Bowser smiled at that. In the world, there was nothing else he loved more than his children. Junior was the best, but Bowser had other seven kids as well who he treated the same as Junior.

"Pardon me Your Gnarliness, but how far are we from the Mushroom Kingdom?" Kamek asked. "We're close Kamek! Say, you happened to send the message to my other kids?" Bowser asked. "Yes Your Burliness! The Koopalings are currently watching the main castle as we speak!" the Magikoopa replied. Bowser nodded.

"Good. With that psycho running around, I can't risk leaving my castle unguarded!" the Koopa King exclaimed. "King Bowser, you sure are so smart!" Paraplonk exclaimed. "So smart!" Sergeant Guy repeated. "You da man, man!" Goomp exclaimed.

"Gaahahahah! I know I am!" Bowser exclaimed. After a while, Paraplonk spoke up. "Yo Bowser, are we there yet?" the Paratroopa asked. "Oh no, don't even start with that. If you so annoy me right now, I'll cook all three of you right here!" Bowser exclaimed. Goomp and Guy immediatly told Paraplonk to shut up.

"When we find this guy who betrayed you and Eggman, can you save some of him for me?" Junior asked. Bowser beamed at his son. "Of course kiddo! I'll let you guys show that fool the power of the Koopas!" "Shoo-rah!" the Elite Trio exclaimed.

"You know that Alpha has a powerful army that can triumph the minions, right Your Kingliness?" "Kamek shut up. And that name doesn't even make sense!"

 _ **Peach's Castle**_

The heroes dashed quickly through Toad Town, as the town was much better that last time. Construction Toads were everywhere, repairing buildings and such. The group tore through the other exit and ran towards the castle. The gates were still perfectly intact, but the Toads around it were panicking. Mario stopped and talked to the guards.

"What happened?" he asked. "Oh, it was horrible! After you guys left, some guys came through the side of the castle and broke in! They're really powerful and those other guys with Sonic are fighting them right now!" one of the guards exclaimed. Sonic looked at him.

"What do they look like?" he asked. "One of them we don't know. He might be from your world and the other is someone we clearly know! He looks like a dark version of Bowser!" the guard exclaimed. Mario and Luigi's expressions turned to horror.

"Oh nonononononono! Not him, oh why him of all people?" Luigi exclaimed. Amy looked at him. "Why what's so bad about him? He's just another Bowser!" she said.

"You don't understand! He's no ordinary copy! He is formed by the Dark Star, a dangerous spirit that was locked away in the Toad Town Caves. Dark Bowser nearly destroyed the world if it wasn't for the real Bowser who stopped him!" Mario exclaimed.

"Wow, talk about anticlimatic!" Sonic said. "Anyway, let's go!" Yoshi exclaimed. The group then ran inside, where there was some damage and broken walls. Inside the Conference Hall, the Freedom Fighters were duking it out with three people. And by the looks of it, the heroes were not doing so well. In fact, they were getting pummeled pretty badly.

"Guys!" Sonic exclaimed. They got inside just to see Dark Bowser blast Sally, Antoine and Bunnie away with a flamethrower that could have made Fire Mario look weak. Beside him, there were two figures. One was a black colored Yoshi with orange eyes, torso and boots along with grey steel gloves. The other was a light blue blob with green eyes and a brain showing in it's head.

"Dark Bowser! Iron Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed. "Chaos!" Sonic exclaimed immediatly recognizing the blob. The three villains turned to the heroes and smirked.

"Ah Mario, it appears you're a little too late", Dark Bowser said. He then motioned to Chaos, who appeared to be holding three moderate sized stars that were each colored green, yellow and red.

"The Star Cures!" Mario said. "Yes, and it's too late!" Dark Bowser said laughing. "Mario! Sonic!" Peach yelled. She was in a corner near Nicole, who looked like she was about to pass out.

"Grr, you'll pay for this!" Sonic exclaimed. He then ran towards Dark Bowser with his fist raised ready to punch the dark copy. "Haha, you are a fool!" Dark Bowser exclaimed. Before Sonic could reach him, Chaos stepped in front of Sonic's way and blasted the hedgehog with a water bomb attack, sending Sonic flying into the wall.

"Ooof!" Sonic exclaimed. "Hey!" Mario and Amy both said as they rushed towards the three villains. However, Chaos just punched Amy and Iron Yoshi bashed into Mario in a fiery ball, knocking the plumber out of the S Acorn power. Dark Bowser laughed.

"Pathetic! You are all weaklings that don't deserve life!" he said. "We're still here!" Tails said as he, Yoshi and Luigi stepped up, the green plumber mad that his brother had gotten hurt. The three charged at Dark Bowser but the dark Koopa King just charged up a fire in his mouth and blasted all three with a purple beam.

"Aaahh!" the three screamed as they crashed into the walls. Dark Bowser then nodded to Iron Yoshi and Chaos as the three then stood by each other. Iron Yoshi charged a fireball while Chaos charged up a water bomb and Dark Bowser charged up a bright purple ball in his mouth and released a huge beam while Iron Yoshi fired a huge fireball and Chaos fired a massive water bomb. The heroes all screamed and tried to get out of the way, but the combined attack smashed into the spot they were in, creating a huge red and blue violet explosion sending everyone flying and crashing into objects.

"Hahahahaha! These are the heroes? I can't ever believe I lost to you Mario Bros! The only thing left for revenge is Bowser and drowning the world in darkness, thus ending my quest!" Dark Bowser exclaimed.

"N-no... this can't b-be happening..." Mario said trying to get up. Peach gasped. "Oh no! Guys please get up!" she said. Toadsworth ran to her aid. "My lady please relax!" he said. Starlow glared at the villains.

"You won't get away with this! We'll stop you!" she said. Sonic stood up and glared at them. "Give the Star Cures back", he said growling. Dark Bowser wasn't the slightest intimidated. "Hah! You are not in the position to command me!" he said. Sonic's glare didn't falter and he stepped up a little before Amy stopped him.

"Sonic, wait. Let's think this through", she said. "There's nothing to think! Just pound them and take the Star Cures back!" Sonic exclaimed. Mario seemed to agree with Sonic as he got up and fixed his cap.

"He's right! We can't just let them walk away like that!" the plumber said. Dark Bowser just laughed. "My my, you're quite persistent aren't you? Fine, I'll kill you right here and right now just to save you the trouble!" the dark copy said before charging up dark energy in his hands and was ready to rip the heroes apart.

"Do your worst!" Sonic exclaimed. Dark Bowser growled. He was starting to get annoyed with the hedgehog. He had a big mouth and didn't shut up that's for sure. No matter, he would just put an end to him. Dark Bowser prepared to lunge at Sonic and tear him apart but then a massive fireball from out of no where along with a laser slammed into the three villains, knocking them back. Everyone stared in shock, with eye's widened and Luigi saying "mama mia" yet again.

"Oh-kay, not the reaction I was hoping for", Sonic said. Dark Bowser grumbled and stood up, not that damaged. "Bah! You fools will live sooner than expected! I sense a foul presence in here that I do not wish to see! We'll be going, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Dark Bowser said as he, Chaos and Iron Yoshi teleported out of the room with the Star Cures. Mario punched a wall in anger.

"No! They got away and that too with the Star Cures!" he exclaimed. "Mario, calm down!" Luigi exclaimed shaking his brother. "Luigi, I'm fine", Mario said. Luigi stopped shaking his brother and turned to Yoshi and the two started talking. Sonic then turned to Mario.

"Okay, so Dark Bowser you told me about but what about that other Yoshi?" Sonic asked. "That's Iron Yoshi. He was a creation of Professor E. Gadd, you know? White hair and glasses?" Mario said. Sonic nodded. How could he forget the professor who helped them during the Mecha Sonic crisis. "Yeah, so anyway Iron Yoshi was going to help us in fighting Bowser but then the programming in him was broken and had a virus so Iron Yoshi went rogue and tried to destroy us. Luckily, me and Luigi stopped him but the real Yoshi had to destroy him", Mario explained. Sonic, Tails and Amy nodded in understanding. Cream and Big didn't understand that much, but chose not to question it.

"What about that blue thing?" Yoshi piped up, who was listening to their conversation and not Luigi. The plumber just gave Yoshi an annoyed look. "That guy is called Chaos. He is a mutated Chao who is the REAL guardian of the Master Emerald. He and a spirit Tikal both reside in the emerald and sometimes help Knuckles with his stuff or something. We stopped Chaos once when he was angry and turned him good again, but I dunno how these guys made him go rogue", Tails explained. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi nodded in understanding.

"So anyway, who the hell saved us from those guys?" Luigi asked. Peach looked around. "Oh yeah! What even happened?" Peach said. "Whoever it was must be really strong. Those three went flying!" Daisy exclaimed.

"That would be us", a voice said behind them. Everyone turned around and were shocked to see who it was.

"You?" Sonic and Mario asked disbelievingly.

 _ **Station Square**_

Silver sighed as he sat in the chair at the table eating his pizza. He had gone to New Mobotropolis in hope of finding Sonic there, but was surprised when Elias told him the Freedom Fighters had gone to the Mushroom Kingdom. Silver knew what the Mushroom Kingdom was and the Mario Bros as well, but didn't know how to get there. It also didn't help that he couldn't use Chronos Control since it needed to recharge or a warp ring since he didn't have one. Silver had decided to find it by flying around since the worlds had been merged, but eventually he had grown hungry and luckily he was right by Station Square so he decided to take a break. But at the rate he was going, it would be a while before he found his destination.

"What do I do?" he said to himself shaking his head. "You look like you could use help", a voice in front of him said. Looking up, Silver saw Rouge the Bat sitting across the chair from him. "What th- how?" Silver asked. "I'm a spy. I know how to move stealthily", Rouge replied. Silver shook his head again (he likes shaking his head doesn't he) and looked at her.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?" Silver asked. "Helping me with a job", another voice next to her said as Knuckles the Echidna walked up beside her. "Hey Silver long time no see", Knuckles said. Silver looked at them in surprise then smirked.

"You two on a date or something?" he asked. "No. She's just helping me out with something", Knuckles said. Rouge then looked at Silver. "Why are you here hon? I know you're from the future and the only reason your ever here is to fix something right?" she asked. Silver nodded.

"Yea. My world this time isn't ony destroyed but it's torn apart. It's stuck in a rift of time or space. Maybe a distortion", Silver replied. "Wow. I guess that might have something to do with what I'm doing", Knuckles said. "How so?" Silver asked.

"Well, first things first. Your after the guy responsible for all that right?" Knuckles asked. Silver nodded. "Yeah like always. Why?" Silver replied. "Alright let me explain from the beggining. So first of all, it was a normal day like always. Me sitting there guarding the emerald, talking and having fun with the Chaotix and all. But that day, the Chaotix were on a mission and it was only me guarding the emerald. Then, this bat shows up and we start arguing about the Master Emerald and annoys the crap out of me. All of a sudden, this portal pops up and some random guy calling himself Alpha shows up and takes the emerald. We try to stop him, but we fail. And then the island almost falls but thanks to a spell I learned before my dad Locke died, I managed to prevent the island from falling for a long time. However, in about a few weeks, the spell will wear off and the island will fall then. So right now, Rouge here is helping me track this guy down and get the emerald back", Knuckles explained.

"Unfortunately", Rouge muttered. Silver nodded. "That's fine and all but did you know that our world is merged with Mario's world?" he asked. Knuckles and Rouge both slackjawed at this. "W-what are you saying?" Knuckles asked.

"It's true! The guy who stole the Master Emerald also merged the worlds together! I don't know how, but I plan to find out and stop him!" Silver exclaimed. "And just how do you plan that?" Rouge asked. "I need to find out where the Mushroom Kingdom is. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are over there right now and I don't know where it is!" the future hedgehog said.

"Well then we'll go with you! We know where the Mushroom Kingdom is!" Knuckles exclaimed. "We will?" Rouge asked. "Really?" Silver asked. Knuckles nodded. "Wow thanks! Alright, where do we start?" Silver said. Knuckles pointed to a long road.

"Over there. That's the exit of Station Square and it leads to Blue Ridge Zone. After that, we can go through there and there is something called a gateway in an underground tunnel in Blue Ridge. From there, it's like the Cosmic Interstate except this lets us get to another dimension. So we can teleport to the Toad Town Caves, I believe", Knuckles said. Silver nodded. "Alright then!" he exclaimed. Rouge raised her hand.

"Do I have to come too?" she asked. "Yes! Now shut up and let's go. You already caused enough problems!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Geez, don't have to be pushy about it. Just because your precious emerald was taken, it's not the end of the world", Rouge said. "Actually it is because the Master Emerald is the most powerful thing in the world", the echidna replied.

"Okay, well it's been taken away alot of times and we always get it back. It won't be different this time", Rouge said. "But it was your fault the emerald got stolen!" "So it's been stolen before because of you also!" Rouge countered. "When?" Knuckles retorted. "Well, there was that time when you first met Sonic..." "I didn't even know who they were at first!" Knuckles said. Silver snickered at their arguing. _They never stop, do they?_ Silver thought as the three made their way into Blue Ridge Zone.

 _ **Alpha's Castle**_

"Status", Alpha said. Zavok nodded. "The doomsday machine has started it's construction. It's currently being built right now", Zavok said. Alpha nodded to him before turning to Snively and Basilisx. "What about the troops?" Alpha asked. Snively nodded.

"They are currently training in the barracks. And your battle armor is also powering up as well. Now all we need is the power source for it and Ix is currently working on that", the little man replied. Alpha nodded. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, this would all come together and the whole multivere would be his. Suddenly, three figures teleported into the room.

"Lord Alpha, we have the Star Cures", Dark Bowser said. Chaos handed them to Alpha, who in turn smiled. "Good. With these, we are another step closer and stronger. You can standby now", he said. The three nodded and walked away. Alpha turned to Zavok.

"Put these in the Power Chamber. They will be great use to us", Alpha said. Zavok nodded and took the Star Cures before walking off. Alpha sat down on his throne and grinned. _Perfect. Everything is perfect..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: So anyone get that Pokemon reference Silver was talking about? Anyway, the Star Cures have been stolen! What will our heroes do now? And who are the mysterious people that saved them? Keep reading to find out!**

 **By the way, thanks atom king (guest) for that. I appreciate it. Remember to check out my other stories as well. And to answer your question, yes Sonic the Werehog will appear in this story, but that's not gonna be anytime soon. Thanks for your review**

 **EPIC Out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Friendly Alliance?

**Mario and Sonic: The Malevolent Wars**

 _ **CHAPTER 5: FRIENDLY ALLIANCE?**_

 _ **Outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom**_

The bush rustled in the quiet environment as two figures popped their heads out. One was a short, fat man with a yellow cap and purple overalls. The other was a tall, skinny man with a purple cap and blue overalls. The yellow guy's cap said W while the purple guy's cap said and upside down L. The purple man turned to the yellow man.

"Hey Wario, are you sure about this? The Toad Guards will capture us immediatly!" the purple guy said. Wario turned to the purple guy. "Oh don't be a pansy Waluigi. We'll get it over with", Wario replied. Waluigi looked around with uneasiness.

"Okay... if you say so", he said. Wario then walked out of the bush. "That's better! Now, let's hurry up and sneak into the castle and kidnap the princess! Then we could hold her for ransom!" Wario exclaimed. Waluigi jumped beside him.

"Yeh!" he exclaimed. "Now let's go!" Wario said as he and Waluigi walked up to the wall. Wario turned around. "Give me a boost so I can get over this", he said to Waluigi.

"What? Why don't you give me a boost?" the skinny man exclaimed. Wario snorted. "Because I'm the leader of this and you're not! Now hurry up already!" the man in the yellow cap said (get it?). Waluigi sighed and walked over to the wall.

"Fine. Here, go ahead", Waluigi said. Wario smiled wickedly before hopping on top of Waluigi's skinny arms and grabbing the wall. He then tried to hoist himself over, but couldn't as Waluigi was having a hard time trying to stand up.

"Come on you twig! Raise your arms higher!" Wario exclaimed. "I'm trying, but it isn't my fault you weigh so much!" Waluigi replied, sweating now. He managed to raise his arms just barely an inch high and Wario latched on to the top before hoisting himself over. Waluigi sighed and dropped to the ground. Trying to lift Wario was a pain.

"Hurry up you lazy oaf! The patrol will be coming soon!" Wario said. Waluigi sighed again and leapt up, grabbing the wall and hoisting himself over. However, unknown to both of them, a figure was nearby watching the two. Quick and stealthily as a ninja, he swiftly moved from tree to tree and watched the two plumbers sneak over to the other side of the castle and hide behind a shrub. They were in a garden, as it was huge with many flowers and plants. Toad Guards were patrolling the garden, in case from an attack from Bowser or anyone. The figure quickly and quietly moved closer to the two and was hiding behind a bush behind the two listening to their conversation.

"Okay, so you take the right and I'll go from the left. We both sneak past the guards and climb onto the castle second floor from the side and sneak into Peach's room and kidnap her! Then we take off with the Warp Orb right here!" Wario said whispering to Waluigi who was listening. The skinny man nodded.

"I won't let you down!" Waluigi said. The two nodded before preparing to go follow through the plan. However, before both could do anything, the figure quickly ran in the middle and spoke.

"Not a good idea. I was right about you two, you still haven't improved", the figure said. Wario and Waluigi both nearly jumped all the way into the stratosphere, but recovered. Wario turned around.

"Who are you- oh it's just you Boshi", Wario said relieved. Boshi just nodded at him. He was a blue colored Yoshi with red scales and black shades. He was also wearing sandals to allow his clawed feet to show. He also had clawed hands and was the fastest Yoshi alive. Waluigi sighed.

"Man you scared the crap out of me. I thought it was a Toad Guard or something", he said. "Really, since when is a Toad Guard that quiet and fast?" Wario asked. "Some of them are fast. You should see them when Bowser attacks", Boshi replied. Wario and Waluigi snickered at that thought.

"So what are you doing here? Care to help us nab the princess and hold her for ransom? We'll split the money", Wario said. "Actually, that's what I came here to prevent", the dinosaur replied. Wario and Waluigi were both surprised.

"What? Why?" Waluigi asked. "Yeh, what is the meaning of this Boshi? If you don't want to take the risk, let us go", Wario said. Boshi looked at the castle. "You two have worked with Bowser before right?" Boshi asked. Wario and Waluigi nodded.

"Well, I work for him now and he gave me orders to not attack Mario or any of the heroes and told me to go find you two since he needs your help", Boshi explained. Wario huffed. "And what's the price? We don't do this for free if you didn't know" Wario said rubbing his fingers together.

"Oh I know. And Bowser specifically said if you two didn't help here, there wouldn't be any price left over", Boshi said. Wario and Waluigi gae him a strange look. As much as a serious person Boshi was, he was also a very strange person.

"What do you mean?" Waluigi asked. "Word has it that there's this new dude calling himself Alpha running around. Bowser had a new plan and had teamed up with Dr. Eggman from Sonic's world and the two were working with Alpha until he betrayed them. Apparently, Alpha has a new power with something called the Chaos Star and he's using it to bring back all the bad guys Mario and Sonic had defeated and made an unstoppable dark army. And now, Bowser and Eggman want to form their own army to stop these guys from taking over and they need the heroes help. Bowser also needs you guys as well since you two are useful for some stuff", Boshi explained.

"What? So you're saying this guy will probably take over the world with some of the worst people ever?" Wario asked. "Not the world, the mutliverse", Boshi said making Wario and Waluigi gasp.

"No! We can't let him do that! If he takes over, then who will hire us for more jobs?" Waluigi exclaimed. Wario's eyes widened at the thought of that. Basically, no more money.

"What do we do?" Wario asked Boshi. "Well for starters, Bowser wants us to make a separate little team. Us three and some more people. He wants us to do the little jobs such as stealing some stuff that will help. But the heroes can't find out though", Boshi said. Wario and Waluigi looked at each other.

"How much will he pay us?" Wario asked. "Millions of coins, plus title as the best plumbers", Boshi said. Wario and Waluigi were hooked. "Deal!" they both exclaimed. Boshi nodded. "Good. Now come on, we have to do something first", he said.

"What?" Wario asked. Boshi turned around. "Bowser told me to come to Peach's Castle with you guys. He'll tell us more details when we gets here in a few minutes". Wario looked back. The Toad Guards hadn't noticed them yet. They had to get out of here.

"Come on, let's talk somewhere safe", Boshi said. He then quickly and agilely jumped from the tree and over the wall. Wario and Waluigi gawked. "He really is a ninja!" Waluigi exclaimed, earning a look from Wario. "What?" the skinny man asked. Wario shook his head. "Nothing. Let's go!" Both he and Waluigi speed walked to the wall and Waluigi had to again give Wario a boost and was pulled over the wall. They both dropped down and saw Boshi leaning against a tree, waiting for them.

"About time", he said. "Yeah, well we don't have the skills you do!" Wario exclaimed. Waluigi was still tired from carrying Wario. Boshi just sighed. "Alright, let's go inside the castle", he said. Wario then stopped him.

"Wait, the Toad Guards won't let us in. How will we get inside?" Wario asked. Boshi smirked. "Then we just take them out. If Bowser is there already, we won't need to do anything", Boshi replied. Both Wario and Waluigi smirked and cracked their knuckles. The three then walked away from the wall and decided to go to the front of the castle in hopes of meeting up with Bowser there.

 _ **Conference Hall, Peach's Castle**_

"That would be us", the voice replied. Everyone turned around and gasped. "You?!" Mario and Sonic exclaimed. Standing in the entrance of the Conference Hall were Eggman and Bowser, both smirking. Behind them, Orbot and Cubot stood along with Kamek, the Elite Trio and Junior.

"Yes, us", Eggman replied. Sonic immediatly got in a fighting stance. "What are YOU doing here, egghead?" Sonic asked. "Same to you Koopa", Mario said. Bowser laughed. "Wow, that's not the way to thank someone who just saved your lives!" the Koopa King said. Sonic snorted.

"Yeah ok lizard breath. We didn't even need to be saved, we could've handled them!" Sonic said. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Bowser exclaimed making Luigi and Toadsworth jump in fear.

"Mama mia", Luigi said, Toadsworth agreeing. "Now now, there's no need to get angry. Let me explain what has happened", Eggman said. "Yeah right, go ahead and make up a story and backstab us later!" Sonic exclaimed. "Yeah, he's right!" Yoshi piped up.

"Shut up! We're actually not lying this time!" Bowser said. "Save it Bowser. You've done this before!" Mario exclaimed. "Hey! Don't speak to King Bowser in that kind of manner!" Kamek excaimed. "SHUT UP KAMEK!" everyone in the room except Cream and Big exclaimed. The Magikoopa just grumbled to himself. Bowser turned towards the heroes.

"Gah! You idiots, we're trying to help you here!" he exclaimed. "Liar! You say you'll help us but then you'll take the power for yourselves!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic agreed with her.

"What's wrong with you? You think we would lie at a time like this?" Eggman said. "YES!" Sonic and Amy yelled. "Why you- no wonder I hate hedgehogs!" Eggman said. "Look who's talking Baldy McNosehair! Everyone hates you!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! Baldy McNosehair!"

"Say it again hedgehog! I dare you!"

"I will and I'll say it louder! BALDY MCNOSEHAIR!"

"That's it! I'll skin you alive and then toss your remains in an incinerator!"

"Never happening!"

"Oh yeah-"

"ENOUGH!" Bowser's voice cut through. Sonic and Eggman shut up and glared at each other. "Now then as I was saying, we're here to help you guys fight those other guys!" the Koopa King said.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Daisy asked, now wanting to join in on the debate. "My goodness, you guys just don't shut up! You know what, Eggman just explain the whole story to them!" Bowser said.

"Alright. So first let me begin by-" "Oh can it already Eggman!" Sonic interuppted. "Egad, will you just shut up? Princess, do something to maintain order here!" Eggman said.

"You want the Princess to maintain order here? I'll gladly do it since I'm a princess too!" Daisy exclaimed stepping up. "Wha-I wasn't talking to you, you fool!" Eggman replied. "Well now you are and WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Daisy exclaimed.

"Oh geez, fall back!" Bowser exclaimed as he Junior, the Elite Trio and Kamek stepped back. They knew how dangerous Daisy was when she got mad. It was one of the reasons why Luigi was a coward. Eggman knew what the situation was like and immediatly cowered.

"Uh oh, um-well you see-the thing is..." Eggman nervously said while Daisy glared at him. She was more of a menace than Bowser, seeing as she once kicked the Koopa King in the groin really hard and Bowser had immediatly let her go when he had captured her. She also knocked out the Wario Bros just by beating them with her shoe. That last part was recent.

"Daisy, relax for a moment. There's no need for violence right now", Peach said. Daisy then backed off, but her glare never left Eggman's eyes and the doctor shivered. Talk about a REAL threat.

"Now then, care to explain what happened?" Peach asked. Bowser beamed at her. He always knew Peach was the smart one. Sonic, Mario, Yoshi, Amy and Luigi gave Peach a disbelieving look.

"Wha-Are you serious right now?!" Sonic exclaimed making Eggman smirk at him. "Peach, you can't be serious!" Mario said. "These guys are totally not trustworthy! You're making a mistake!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Peach, of all the years I've known you you're gonna do this? Even after the fiasco at the Vancouver Winter Olympics?!" Amy said. "Don't trust these guys. Especially the fat egg right there!" Daisy said. Eggman turned to glare at her but immediatly stopped when he saw who it was.

"Guys, calm down!" Peach said. But they just continued to argue. Toadsworth was jumping up and down at the commotion. Junior, Orbot, Cubot, Kamek and the Elite Trio watched with amusement as Cream and Big cast each other a worried glance.

"Oh no! I hope they don't start fighting again!" Cream said. "I want Froggy! Only he can make me feel better!" Big replied. "Don't worry Mr. Big. Froggy is at my mother's house right now having fun in the Chao Garden!" Cream replied. "Chao!" Cheese said remembering the Chao Garden. Big smiled upon this. Cream looked over to her right where the Freedom Fighters were still knocked out from Dark Bowser's ambush earlier.

"EVERYBODY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Starlow shouted in an extremely high-pitched voice that made everyone cover their ears. "My goodness, that child is so bothersome!" Toadsworth exclaimed now dizzy. Everyone was quiet after that. Starlow smiled.

"Much better!" she exclaimed earning a strange look from Peach and Toadette. Bowser shook his head. "Man talk about loud and annoying. I liked it better when you were inside my body, Chippy", Bowser said. "Wait, that's Chippy?" Junior exclaimed making Kamek facepalm.

"Junior what else would be yellow and can float?" Kamek asked. Junior shrugged. "I dunno. That two tailed fox maybe", he said. Kamek groaned. "This is the future King Koopa right here", he mumbled under his breath. Sonic just glared at Bowser and Eggman.

"Whatever you guys have to say, save it. We're in the middle of a really big problem here and the last thing we want is for you two buttholes to show up and cause more problems!" Sonic said. Eggman then shifted uncomfortably. "Um actually, we are the cause of that problem", he said. Everyone except for the villains groaned in the room and started talking about Bowser and Eggman's stupidness.

"Wow, can't say I'm not surprised", Yoshi said. "Agreed. This stuff usually happens", Mario said. "Usually? Eggman does this kind of thing like everyday!" Amy said. "And it always backfires on him!" Sonic pointed out.

"Now hold on Sonic. I know they're not the most trustworthy people here..." Tails said. "Not the most trustworthy? Tails, if you trust these two with babysitting, the baby wouldn't even last a full five minutes!" Sonic exclaimed. Eggman whistled. "Wow, and I thought I was messed up", he said earning a double glare from Daisy and Amy.

"But at least let them explain as to how this happened and why we should listen to them!" Tails said. Sonic started to argue, but one look from Tails told him he wasn't going to win this battle. The speedy hero just grumbled and crossed his arms before turning away.

"Wow, I like this kid! Makes that annoying squirt shut up!" Bowser said. "You should join my minion army! I'll give you Chippy's place as the second in command!" Bowser said. "Hey!" Starlow exclaimed. "Uh, thanks I guess. And I'll think about it", Tails replied. "What's there to think about?" Bowser grumbled while Kamek patted his back.

"Thank you Tails. Now let me explain from the beggining", Eggman said. Everyone listened to what he had to say. "The people who attacked Sonic and Mario-respectively the Zeti and the Shroobs and the people that stole the Star Cures-namely Dark Bowser, Iron Yoshi and Chaos, are all part of an organization called the Necro Army", Eggman said.

"Necro Army? Talk about cheesy!" Sonic exclaimed. "What did Tails just say? No interuptions! Now then, the Necro Army is currently under control by this mysterious man named Alpha. Now, all of this was originally planned by me and Bowser and after we saw what Alpha possessed in his power, we recruited him to help with our plans", Eggman said.

"Of course", Sonic said. "Can you shut up? Anyway, it was thanks to Alpha's power we were successfully able to obtain the Master Emerald and the Grand Star and fuse them together to create the Chaos Star, a powerful source that can grant any wish!" Eggman said.

"Really Eggman? You guys took the Master Emerald? Really? Now Knuckles is gonna come over here and beat your egg-shaped ass and then start ranting on how important the Master Emerald is!" Sonic said.

"Shut up you fool! You've done even stupider things in life so you shouldn't be talking! So as I was saying, after the Chaos Star was formed we used it's power to bring back a few enemies that Sonic and Mario defeated. The Zeti were brought back and some other jester named Dimentio!" Eggman said. Luigi shuddered at that name. _Dimentio... why is that name so familiar?_ Luigi wondered.

"Anyway, after that we opened up a portal to the Nega Dimension and brought my counterpart Dr. Nega out!" Eggman said. Sonic groaned. Great, now he had another Eggman to deal with. "Nega then successfully used the Inhibitor Collars he had obtained after he had waged war against the No Zone to trap and make sure Alpha and the others wouldn't turn on us", Eggman continued to explain.

"And here comes my favorite part", Bowser sarcastically said. "Let me guess, you were betrayed", Sonic said. "Stop interupting me! And unfortunately, yes we were betrayed. It turns out Eggman Nega hadn't actually activated the collars from the very beggining and me and Bowser were played so that we could continue to help build and plan out what we had. After our work was done and it was time to strike, Alpha betrayed us at the last second and they were all going to kill us!" Eggman exclaimed shivering when he remembered Zavok's face when the Zeti was going to kill him.

"Yeah, but Eggman came up with a plan at the last second and we were able to escape in our respective vehicles after he blinded them with a flash bang", Bowser said. Eggman thanked him for finishing his story in a polite way.

"Wow, so this Alpha guy really means business", Tails said. "He sounds extremely dangerous. Oh now I'm really worried", Peach said. "Well, I'm not! I just wanna slap this Alpha guy and knock him out!" Daisy exclaimed making Bowser and Eggman cringe.

"Stupid girl! Alpha is far more dangerous than all of us! You'd get yourself killed!" Eggman said. Mario turned to the two.

"Wait, what exactly was your plan?" he asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Amy said. Both Koopa and doctor shifted uncomfortably, for what they were about to say was definitly not going to end well.

"Well er, we-Eggman will kindly explain!" Bowser quickly said and started to whistle while looking up at the ceiling. Eggman just cast him an angry look.

"Well thanks for having my back, friend", he hissed. Bowser didn't respond as well as Orbot, Cubot, Junior, Kamek and the Elite Trio. "Awkward", Private Goomp said.

Sighing, Eggman spoke up. "You see, our plan was... to use the Chaos Star and uh... how do I put this... **conquer the multiverse** " Eggman said awkwardly smiling. The heroes just gaped at him in utter shock, then burst into angry shouts.

"You are so stupid!" Sonic exclaimed. "What were you thinking?!" Tails shouted. "Did you even think what was gonna happen?" Yoshi said. "Mama mia! I can't believe you would stoop this low Bowser!" Mario said. "Idiots! You guys are idiots!" Amy exclaimed. "Uh, I don't think I'm needed right now", Luigi muttered nervously.

"SHUT UP!" Starlow hollered once again making everyone shut up. Peach nodded to Starlow and turned towards the two. "Now then, I agree that what you planned was a bad idea. But still, I believe you and I am going to trust you guys on this one", Peach stated. The heroes burst into more shouts until Peach raised her hand, signalling everyone to stop.

"Wow, I didn't even need to shout!" Starlow exclaimed. "That's because I didn't want you to", Peach calmly replied. "Thank goodness", Toadsworth said earning him a cold glare from Starlow. "Why didn't we do that earlier?" Luigi said. Toadette just pat him on the back and gave him a "I know how you feel look".

"Okay, well now that that's settled, we need to start planning!" Eggman said. "Who made you in charge?" Sonic said. "I never said I was. It was a suggestion", Eggman replied. "Can you both cut it out now?" Tails said. Sonic and Eggman just hmphed and turned away from each other.

"Ok. Eggman is on the right path. We need a plan to stop this threat" Peach said. "Agreed! We can't let those barbarians have the multiverse!" Toadsworth said. "How about we look for those shiny gems you guys have in your world?" Bowser suggested.

"That's a good idea! The Chaos Emeralds are usually the solution to everything and right now it's the best option we have!" Tails said. Bowser grinned at him. "Seriously kid, you should join us. With that smartness, you can really help us alot!" Bowser said. "Uh no thanks", Tails replied.

"But how will you do that?" Mario asked. "With my Miles Electric. It's a tablet that is really handy! Whether if it's speaking with aliens or finding the weakness for Eggman's robots, the Miles Electric will help us! Plus, I added an Emerald Tracking Radar function to it, so now we can basically track the emeralds down!" Tails said. Everyone congratulated Tails for his smartness, while Eggman fumed that it was thanks to a machine that his plans always foiled.

"Way to go, bud! Now we won't have to worry anymore!" Sonic exclaimed slapping Tails' back. Tails just smiled at this. "Well then, where's this machine of yours?" Kamek asked.

"Right here as a matter of fact!" Tails exclaimed pulling it out of his bag that was on a chair. He had left it there before they went off to fight the Deadly Six in Acorn Plains. "Well turn it on so we can find the emerald!" Amy said. Tails nodded and turned the yellow tablet on. A bright light flashed on the screen and Tails switched to the Emerald Tracking Radar. It showed everyone on the radar was inside the Conference Hall in Peach's Castle.

"Alright, I'm gonna track the nearest emerald to us", Tails said. It started scanning before the shape of an emerald popped up on the screen. "Found it!" Tails exclaimed making everyone cheer. "Where is it?" Peach asked.

"On Yoshi's Island apparently, which isn't too far from here!" Tails said. Sonic immediatly sweatdropped. "Wait, that means we have to go on water right?" he asked nervously. "Don't worry Sonic! It'll be quick!" Amy said assuring him.

"Haha! What, the great hero of Mobius is scared of a little water?" Bowser exclaimed. "I know, right?" Eggman piped in as the villains started laughing.

"That's quite the irony you see", Orbot said explaining the situation to Kamek, Junior and the Elite Trio. "Shut up! Don't forget I could kick your ass right here!" Sonic said. Bowser and Eggman just continued to laugh.

"Whatever, don't mind them", Starlow said. "I'm afraid of heights!" she said. Sonic looked at her. "Your afraid of heights? But you can fly!" Sonic said. "Yeah well-Look it's complicated!" Starlow exclaimed.

"It's settled then! You guys except for some people will go to Yoshi's Island tommorow to look for the Chaos Emerald!" Peach exclaimed. "Why tommorow?" Mario asked. "So that you guys could get some rest! You need to be fully replenished to do that!" Peach said. She then turned to the Mobius' people.

"Sonic, you and your friends along with Eggman can sleep in the castle. We have extra rooms available", Peach said. They all nodded and agreed. "Alright, so tommorow it is!" Daisy exclaimed. "Whew, at least I can get a good night's sleep", Luigi said.

"And tonight is the Grand Festival Concert!" Toadette piped up. Everyone turned to her. "Oh yes, I forgot about that!" Peach exclaimed. "What? What festival concert?" Bowser asked. "Oh, it's nothing! Don't worry about it!" Peach and Starlow said.

"But what-" "Why are you asking so many questions?" Daisy said to Bowser. "Okay okay, chill", the Koopa King replied. "Alright, so we'll go see the concert and then get some shut eye!" Sonic exclaimed. "This better be worth it" Eggman muttered.

"So I guess now we can come in", a voice said. Everyone turned around to see Boshi walk in with Wario and Waluigi following. "What are you guys doing here?" Mario asked.

"Well, Bowser called us here because he said he needed our assistance for something big", Boshi said. "What? You brought more bad guys?" Sonic exclaimed. "DON'T start it again", Luigi said.

"Yeah. I'll explain what I called you here for" Bowser said. Boshi held up his hand. "No need. We heard the whole thing", he said. Everyone gawked. "How long have you been here?" Bowser asked. "The whole time. From when Sonic and Eggman started fighting to now", Boshi replied. "Pssh, typical", Yoshi said. "I heard that", Boshi replied.

"Alright and you also know that I'm putting you in a team right?" Bowser said. Wario and Waluigi looked at each other. "What team?" the asked. "My team!" Junior exclaimed. Wario and Waluigi both groaned.

"Do we have to?" Waluigi asked. "Yes", Bowser replied. "Mama mia!" Wario exclaimed. Junior happily spun in his clown car.

"Yay, my own team that I get to lead!" the koopa prince exclaimed. "I'm okay with this. Junior gets more work done than these two do", Boshi said. "Hey!" Wario and Waluigi exclaimed. Peach just sighed.

"Alright, more rooms are available as well", she said.

 _ **Blue Ridge Zone**_

"How far are we?" Silver asked as he, Knuckles and Rouge wandered through the snowy zone. "Almost there!" Knuckles explained. Rouge just sighed. "Why do I have to tag along?" she asked. Knuckles turned and looked at her. "Because if it weren't for you, I could have defended the Master Emerald. So now you have to pay the price or else I'll tell everyone your little secret!" Knuckles said. Rouge's eyes widened in horror.

"You wouldn't dare", she hissed. Knuckles just smirked while Silver raised an eyebrow. "What secret?" he asked. "Oh nothing. Just the fact that Rouge here-" "I said I'll help you!" Rouge interuppted. Knuckles snickered.

"Okay then", the echidna said as he continued to lead the way. "Whatever", Silver said. He just wanted to get to the Mushroom Kingdom so he could help prevent the impending disaster. Knuckles leapt off the snowy slope and latched onto a platform before climbing up while Silver and Rouge just glided over to it. The three continued to trek up the hill until they came across a factory. Knuckles frowned.

"Thank Chaos that these guys didn't blow this up", Knuckles said. "What do you mean?" Silver asked. "Oh nothing. This was when the whole Nocturnus Clan incident was going on", Rouge said. Silver nodded.

"If I climb to the top of this little cliff right here", Knuckles began as he climbed the cliff. "I should be able to see where we need to go!" the echidna grunted as he reached the top. He then cupped one hand around his face and looked around. After a minute, he found what he was looking for.

"Guys, up here!" Knuckles exclaimed. Silver and Rouge both flew up to where Knuckles was standing and looked towards the way he was pointing.

"That's it? The tunnel you were talking about?" Silver said. Knuckles nodded. "Yup!" he said.

"But that's like on the other side of this zone!" Rouge exclaimed. "Exactly, so if we want to get there fast, we need to run!" Knuckles exclaimed before jumping off and dashing away.

"Not there, the other way!" Rouge called out. Knuckles turned around and ran the other way where they needed to go.

Silver snickered while Rouge sighed. "He can be such a knucklehead sometimes", she said. "Yet you still choose to flirt with him", Silver said. Rouge told him to shut up and the two took off after Knuckles, flying through the snowy plains.

 _ **Alpha's Castle**_

Alpha smiled as he watched the heroes at Peach's Castle talk. "So they know where the first Chaos Emerald is do they?" Alpha said. "No matter, we'll get it first".

Suddenly, a bright flash entered the room as Ix stood in its spot. He bowed before his master.

"Lord Alpha, I have found the Chaos Emeralds", Ix said. "Too late. I already know where the first one is. Ah, but you said 'emeralds' so that means you found more than one, am I correct?" Alpha said.

"Yes I have. The one you said and two more", Ix replied smiling. Alpha turned towards Snively and Basilisx and nodded towards them. Snively whispered something to Basilisx and the turtle took out a communicator but Alpha then stopped him.

"Wait. They are going to go search for the emerald tommorow. Let's have some fun, shall we?" he said. Snively frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked. Alpha turned to Ix.

"Go and collect the two other emeralds. I want to see if the heroes can actually get the first one", Alpha said. "But my Lord, then they will have the first emerald", Ix said.

"Oh I know. Don't worry, we'll get it anyway since I have a plan", Alpha said. Ix nodded. "As you wish, master", the echidna said before warping away. Alpha then turned to Snively.

"Snively, I want you to send those four brainwashed idiots to collect the emerald. The reason why is because I'm giving them a simple challenge. Basilisx, send some of your troops as well. I will also send Ix as a bonus", Alpha said. Snively nodded.

"As you wish, my Lord", he said. "Your wish issss my command", Basilisx said bowing before he and Snively walked off. Alpha then called someone in. The figure, in a dark red cloak entered.

"Yes my lord?" the figure asked in a high-pitched voice. "I want you to spy on the heroes. Apparently, there is an event tonight to where a concert will be held. Stay and spy on the heroes throughout the introduction song. In the end, you strike and cause terror before anyone leaves. Do not leave Toad Town unless things get out of hand, do you hear me?" Alpha asked.

"Yes. The heroes will witness terror tonight! Fawful will make sure everyone trembles in fear before him!" the figure cackled. Alpha nodded. "Good. Now get going", the leader said. Fawful just laughed once more before teleporting away.

With that done, Alpha relaxed back in his throne and watched the heroes. He smiled. Things were going to go in his favor no matter how hard the heroes tried. After all, they were all stuck in his game. And that game only had one rule: Alpha Wins...

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Uh oh, looks like Alpha is up to no good! Already sending some of his men to three different locations, he means business! And looks like Silver, Knuckles and Rouge are almost there. They will soon join the party and Junior has his own team formed! Bowser and Eggman have agreed to help Mario and Sonic stop Alpha and a truce has been formed! Will the heroes triumph? Keep reading to find out!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Fawful Has Fury!

**Mario and Sonic: The Malevolent Wars**

 _ **CHAPTER 6: FAWFUL HAS FURY**_

 _ **Peach's Castle**_

Sally groaned as she groggily woke up. Her head hurt still and her right arm had a bandage on it. Today just hadn't been her day. First New Mobotropolis gets attacked and then the Freedom Fighters get ambushed by Dark Bowser, Iron Yoshi and Chaos and they get knocked out. Things weren't going so smoothly for the Acorn princess. She sat up slowly, her head paining as she did and she looked around.

"What the...where am I?" Sally said, not recognizing where she was. She looked to her left to find the rest of the Freedom Fighters still asleep.

"What..." Sally thought as she looked around. She was in some kind of hospital room. There were also two or three more Toad patients inside, two of them awake.

"Oh good, you're finally awake!" Toadette exclaimed as she walked in.

"Toadette, what's going on?" Sally asked as Toadette gave a cup of water to one of the Toads.

"You and the rest of the Freedom Fighters except for Sonic, Tails and Team Rose were knocked out by that ambush earlier so you're currently in the Peach's Castle Medical Room", Toadette replied.

"Wait so what happened after that?" Sally asked. Toadette smiled.

"Bowser and Eggman showed up and those three guys ran away after that. And that too with the Star Cures", Toadette explained. Sally sighed. So they had failed.

"But then, Bowser and Eggman made an alliance with us and we agreed to go look for a Chaos Emerald Tails tracked down on Yoshi's Island!" Toadette exclaimed.

"Wait, they're trusting Bowser and Eggman? And that too, just like that?" Sally asked.

"Um, yea".

"Why would the-"

"Because they started the mess and want to clean it up", Toadette interuppted not letting Sally finish. Sally sighed and thought it over. If they were speaking the truth, then Bowser and Eggman could really help out.

"Alright. If everyone else is okay with it, so am I", Sally said. Toadette beamed at her.

"Good to know! Now girl, you just sit back and relax for a bit. You got hit real bad so you need rest", Toadette said.

"I'm fine. Really", Sally replied.

"Yeah, but it would be better if you rested. I don't know about the rest of the Freedom Fighters, but if you take rest now, tommorow you can probably go with the others to get that Chaos Emerald", Toadette said.

"Then I guess I better rest. It's boring being on the sidelines", Sally said. She then looked around and saw a flat screen TV on the wall. And it looked like it was functioning.

"Can you at least turn the TV on?" Sally asked. Toadette thought about."Fine", she said walking over and grabbing the remote. She then turned and winked at Sally.

"But only for one hour. After that, it's lights out!" she said. Sally groaned. She hated being treated like this. It's not like she wanted to be treated like a princess or anything. She was just being treated like a kid and kids don't have enough privileges.

"Alright, alright", Sally mumbled. She didn't like the idea, but she had no choice. Toadette smiled at her.

"Good. Oh yeah, you can watch the concert if you want!" Toadette exclaimed. Sally gave her a strange look. "Concert?" she asked.

"Yeah, for the party Peach was going to throw today! The concert starts in an hour, so we Toads have to get ready!", Toadette explained to Sally.

"Wow. Didn't expect that", Sally said. Toadette then tossed the remote to Sally, who caught it.

"You can watch the concert live from here. But under any circumstances, do NOT leave this room, unless it's an emergency! After the concert, it's lights out!" Toadette said sternly like a mother. Sally just sighed and nodded.

"Fine!" she said.

"And nowI have to get ready!" Toadette exclaimed running out the door and twirling around like a ballerina. Sally just shook her head and leaned back on the bed, watching TV to pass the time.

 _ **Alpha's Castle**_

Alpha looked up to find Antasma fluttering above him. The bat king smiled. "Looks like you found me", Antasma said. Alpha snorted.

"I can detect anyone's presence near me, whether it be camouflaged or not. You were no different", Alpha said. Antasma floated down and transformed into his true form.

"Hahahahaha! Very good, very good!" Antasma laughed. Alpha didn't say anything.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly. Antasma stopped laughing and looked at the warlord.

"Vell, you see I have a brilliant idea", Antasma said. Alpha looked at him. "Let's hear it", he replied.

"I found out zat there is an auction being held in a place called Soleanna", Antasma said. Alpha's interest suddenly sparked. "Soleanna", he muttered. Antasma nodded.

"Yes and do you know vat is the prize?" he asked. Alpha shook his head. "A Chaos Emerald", Antasma said. Alpha's eyes went wide.

"How do you know?" Alpha said. "Because I told him", Mephiles said suddenly appearing before Alpha making Antasma jump.

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked. Mephiles' expression didn't change. "Soleanna has a Chaos Emerald with them. I know this because that's where the Sceptor of Darkness is located", Mephiles replied.

"Ah, the Sceptor of Darkness. Isn't that the artifact which powers you up?" Alpha asked. Mephiles nodded. "Yes. My full potential is being held in there. The Chaos Emerald is there since the duke's daughter, the princess has it as an item. She now wants to give it away as a token of appreciation for the citizens since they helped rebuild the kingdom", Mephiles explained. Alpha nodded.

"Then we shall set course for Soleanna next. We'll get the Chaos Emerald along with the Sceptor of Darkness and be more powerful!" Alpha exclaimed. Mephiles nodded before vanishing away. Antasma just cleared his throat, making Alpha look at him.

"Yes, what now?" Alpha asked. "Um, I didn't tell you my idea yet", Antasma replied. "Well what happened just now?"

"That was Mephiles' idea. He told me to tell you".

"Okay, well what is your idea?" Alpha asked. Antasma cleared his throat again.

"My lord, I suggest ve step up our game", Antasma replied. "What do you mean?" Alpha asked, making Antasma giggle with excitement.

"My lord, how about ve kidnap Princess Peach and zat other girl who is constantly following ze hedgehog", Antasma said. Alpha just looked at Antasma and sighed, rubbing his forehead. Antasma looked at his master in confusion.

"Antasma", Alpha said. "Yes my lord?" Antasma asked. Alpha looked at him.

"You...ARE A GENIUS!"Alpha exclaimed. Antasma's smile grew completly wide and the bat king looked in excitement.

"Really my lord?" he asked. "YES! I SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS EARLIER! GOOD JOB, YOU JUST MADE OUR PLAN EASIER!" Alpha exclaimed. Antasma jumped up and down, seeing as he had contributed greatly. Alpha then looked at Antasma.

"Antasma, since you have thought of this I'm giving you the full responsibility of carrying out this idea! But not yet, the heroes are fully aware right now. We'll do it later", Alpha said.

"Yes, my lord!" Antasma exclaimed with pride. He was so happy right now. Antasma couldn't wait to see Mario's frightened face when Peach would be kidnapped.

"Go on now, I have other things to tend to!" Alpha said. "As you wish", Antasma said bowing down and flying away in his bat form. Alpha sat down on his throne and smiled, closing his eyes.

 _ **Concert Hall, Toad Town**_

"Okay everyon- gah! Wait, you have to get in line-oof! Stop th-waagh! Hold it, child! Com-EGAD!" Eggman exclaimed as he tried to calm the overexcited Toads down, but couldn't as they were all rushing inside the Concert Hall to get their seats. Eggman sighed. This job shouldn't have been trusted with him. They could have made Bowser or Daisy do this, but NO. The fat, defenseless man always got stuck with the worst job.

"Yo egghead! Try to keep it cool over there will ya?" Sonic exclaimed, collecting a ticket from a Toad. Eggman glared at the hedgehog. Worst of all, he had to be with Sonic of all people. The speedy hero was constantly yelling at the doctor for failing to do his job.

"You think this is easy? Why don't you come over here and try it out instead of blaming me for every little mistake?" Eggman said, trying to hold a Toad back. Sonic glanced over his shoulder.

"Can't! I'm busy here doing a good job!" Sonic called out. Eggman shook his head and held up his fist.

"As soon as all this is over, I won't give you any mercy, you hear me?" Eggman exclaimed. "Loud and clear!" Sonic retorted. Eggman just went back to holding the Toads back. In the front lot, Mario stood greeting Toads as they went inside. He smiled and looked up at the night sky. _Ah, for once I can stop worrying and actually enjoy myself tonight. Still, I can't feel but something bad is gonna happen._ Mario frowned at that thought and shook his head. He then turned to Sonic, who was still collecting tickets from Toads.

"ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS. THE CONCERT WILL BE STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES! I REPEAT, THE CONCERT WILL BE STARTING IN FIVE MINUTES!" a Toad's voice said over the loudspeaker. Those who had their tickets rushed inside to get in their seats. Those who were unfortunate to not get their tickets since Sonic had closed the booth down after the announcement just grumbled and went home or stayed in the park in front the concert hall. Sonic walked up to Mario smirking.

"What?" Mario asked.

"Ready for the concert? You already look exhausted", Sonic said. Mario sighed.

"Yeah well you try standing here for three hours and greeting people", Mario said. "Ha! That's nothing dude!" Sonic said.

"Finally...over", Eggman said completly exhausted from keeping the Toads in check. Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"Except for some people that is", Sonic said. Eggman didn't even bother to reply back to him. The doctor just passed out right there.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Mario asked frowning. Sonic waved him off. "Ah don't bother. He deserves it anyways", Sonic said.

"You really don't trust him, do you?"

"Hey, you never know what could happen, especially if Eggman's around".

"Yeah, I guess. Hey let's go inside!" Mario said. Sonic shook his head. "Nah, you go. Not really a fan of tight spaces. Sides, I need to stay out here and get some air!" Sonic said. Mario just nodded to him.

"Okay. Come in anytime you feel like it", the plumber said before walking off. Sonic just nodded and sat on a bench right in front of the hall.

Meanwhile inside the concert hall, Toads were crowding up the stands as they rushed to get their seats. In the front seats, the heroes sat there chatting. Mario rushed over to them and took a seat between Luigi and Yoshi.

"Mario, there you are! We've been waiting for you, the show's about to start!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Wow, looks like it must've been hard to stand there. Boy you look tired!" Tails exclaimed. Mario just nodded and explained to Tails what had he been doing. Next to Tails sat Amy, Orbot, Cubot, and the Elite Trio. In the middle of the hall, music stands were set up. The announcement came on.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE. THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO START SO PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR SEATS!". Everyone then cheered as the lights dimmed off and the Toad Musical Group took their places with Toadette in the lead stand. The band started playing the music and everyone in the stands was cheering.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Yoshi yelled. Amy agreed with him and started cheering for Toadette. Toadette then started playing the violin while singing and the crowd just went wild. All the other Toads in the band then increased their pitch, making the music even louder. The rest of the song was just dead drop amazing and soon at the end, Toadette softly said the last line of the song and the band just played a heavy note before everyone stood up and erupted into cheers. Toadette bowed down gracefully and turned to her bandmates. She started swinging her arm, signalling a rhythm.

"YOU ARE AMAZING TOADETTE! MARRY ME!" a diehard fan shouted through the crowds. The band started another symphony and began playing, with Toadette signalling every order. The song then reached a heavy bass drop. Toadette raised her arms in the air, as everyone prepared for the epic bass drop that was going to come.

They just weren't expecting a loud explosion right outside the concert hall. Soon, it was a pandemonium, as Toads scrambled from the stands screaming and running out the door. The heroes gaped at the sight.

"Come on!" Amy yelled jumping off her seat making Luigi shriek. Tails just followed with Yoshi, Orbot, Cubot and the Elite Trio. Luigi then jumped off the stand and ran after them. They paused near the entrance, where a huge tsunami of Toads were scrambling out of the doors. Toadette ran up to them sobbing.

"What now? The concert's been ruined!" the female Toad sobbed.

"Aw, don't cry! We'll find out whose behind this and make them pay!" Amy said comforting Toadette.

"But how in the freaking hell are we supposed to get out of that?" Sergeant Guy excaimed pointing at the crowd.

"Well, we could always go through the windows", Orbot suggested. "What windows? You mean the ones up there?" Yoshi asked. Cubot nodded.

"Yup! Those windows!" he exclaimed. Yoshi just facepalmed at Cubot's stupidity but Tails thought it over.

"No, it can work! I'll fly three of you up there and Yoshi can climb the walls with someone on his back!" Tails said.

"I call Tails!" Luigi exclaimed running up to Tails. Soon, Tails was carrying Luigi, Orbot and Cubot while Amy and the Elite Trio rode up on Yoshi's back. They all then jumped through a window and on the ground. Everyone managed to land on their feet except for Luigi who just faceplanted. Yoshi and the Elite Trio burst out laughing.

"Oh man, that gets me every time!" Yoshi exclaimed. Luigi just rolled his eyes and jumped when another explosion sounded from the front.

"Let's go!" Tails yelled flying towards the explosion. They reached the front of the concert hall only to find Sonic blown back into a tree.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled running over to him. However, she stopped when a purple ball exploded right in front of her.

"Ahahaha! More hedgies for me to blast! That means more chortles!" a voice exclaimed. Luigi gasped when he recognized it.

"No...", the plumber said. Everyone looked up to see a beanish guy in a red cape and dark red glasses float down.

"Fawful has returned and he has returned with MORE FURY!" Fawful exclaimed. Luigi instantly shrieked.

"NOO! Not you, please no!" Luigi shouted. "Who is that guy?" Tails asked.

"Dude how do you not know this guy? That's Fawful!" Goomp exclaimed. Amy and Tails only looked at him in confusion.

"Fawful? That sounds more wierd than Robuttnik!" Amy said. Tails snickered at that name. He turned to Fawful who was still laughing.

'He's kind of cute actually", Amy said. Luigi immediatly jumped in front of her.

"Nononononoooo! Fawful is not cute! Not cute at all!" Luigi exclaimed. "Yeah, this guy once made us turn on Bowser!" Paraplonk added. Goomp shook his head. "Oh boy, I am so not gonna be able to forget Bowser's face when we betrayed him!" he said.

"Now Fawful shall destroy you all!" Fawful exclaimed charging up dark energy in his hands like Dark Bowser. However Sonic spindashed him in the back and sent the bean flying into the concert wall. Sonic dusted his hands and stood smirking at Fawful. His fur had scratches and cuts on them and the top of one of his gloves was ripped off, revealing his tan skinned fingers. His socks were also ripped and one of the buckles had came off.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. The guy just hit me with a really powerful blast and I ended up like this. No biggie since he's gonna get something worse!" Sonic exclaimed. Fawful picked himself up and turned to the heroes.

"Fawful shall not lose twice! Never!" he said blasting a large purple sphere at them. It went into a portal before it made contact.

"What was that? Come on boy, that was baaaaad!" Sonic exclaimed. Another portal popped in front of Sonic and he was hit with the large sphere and was sent hurtling back a good distance until he crashed into a house. Luigi groaned.

"And we just repaired the town! That's it, it's Luigi time!" Luigi exclaimed running towards Fawful and jumping on his head twice. Luigi then smacked Fawful away with his hammer.

"Let's help him out!" Yoshi exclaimed as he, Tails and Amy ran forward into the battle.

"Woohoo, you guys get im! We'll be uh, cheering you guys on!" Goomp exclaimed as he, Guy and Paraplonk starting jumping up and down. Orbot and Cubot just watched the fight with interest and both were bidding who would win.

"Nyah!" Fawful shouted blasting the four heroes with multiple dark energy balls. He then flew forward and punched Tails in the face, but the latter just countered with a tails swipe to the face. Yoshi then body slammed Fawful into the tree where Amy smacked him multiple times with her hammer. Luigi then stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"Hey where's Mario?" he asked. As on cue, Mario suddenly leapt from the side and dropkicked Fawful a good distance away. He stood up and dusted his hands.

"Sorry about that. I was helping out the Toads and getting them to safety!" Mario exclaimed. "No worries, we have this in the bag!" Yoshi exclaimed. Fawful then floated back up.

"You fools think you can beat Fawful? Fawful has fury and you don't so you will lose!" Fawful said. Mario and them just glared at Fawful before charging at him. Fawful dodged a jump attack from Mario and shot Yoshi away with a dark ball. He then ran into a portal and appeared behind Amy before blasting her with a dark ball as well. Tails flew forward and let Fawful have it in the face with his feet and slashed Fawful with his namesakes. Tails then took out his arm cannon and Luigi smacked Fawful towards Tails who just blasted the bean with a laser. Fawful went flying in the air and Mario spiked him to the ground. The trio then surrounded Fawful and prepared to finish him off. Before they could do anything, Fawful blasted them all back with a wave of dark energy. He cackled maniacally before shooting multiple dark balls at the heroes. They all were blasted back again.

"Why is he stronger for some reason?" Mario asked. "He might be working for Alpha! Remember?" Tails asked. "Whoever it is, I can't stand his voice!" Amy exclaimed.

"Fawful can't stand any of you! It's time to finish this!" Fawful exclaimed. He then flew towards Amy arm ready to blast her. However, Yoshi intercepted and grabbed Fawful with his tongue and swallowing him before spitting him out and flutter kicking him into a tree.

"Nyah nyah nyah!" Fawful shouted blasting Yoshi with a powerful dark beam. "Yoshi!" Mario shouted running towards Fawful. He tried to spike Fawful to the ground, but the latter blasted Mario away with a charged beam.

"Fawful has all the glory! All the fury! Fawful is the best! Bow down to me!" Fawful shouted cackling.

"No!" Luigi shouted throwing his hammer at Fawful and knocking the bean villain down. "NOW! WHILE HE'S DOWN!" Tails shouted as he and the rest of the heroes all charged at Fawful. Suddenly, a large blue ball knocked them all back. A large blue warthog stood next to Fawful smirking.

"Do not worry Lord Fawful! I, Midbus have arrived to help you fight against these heroes!" Midbus exclaimed. Mario and Luigi both groaned.

"Mama mia, not you too!" Mario said. "Too bad! Now get ready for a massive butt kicking!" Midbus said.

"Now who is this guy?" Amy asked placing her hand on her forehead. "That's Midbus. He's Fawful most loyal minion and right hand man. Well, right now he's called Blizzard Midbus since he has that blue color in him. But he's very powerful. Bowser fought him before and defeated him!" Mario explained. Amy and Tails nodded. Luigi and Yoshi stood beside Mario, ready to fight.

"Muhmuhmuhmuhmuh! You people really are pathetic! Standing up to us when you know you can't win!" Midbus exclaimed. "My God, even his voice sounds disgusting!" Amy said. Midbus then noticed Amy and carefully looked at her. She was dead drop gorgeous to him and he decided to flirt with her.

"Oh hey there baby! Why is someone good looking as you hanging out with these punks?" Midbus said winking at her. "Ewww! Get real, you are way too ugly!" Amy replied. Midbus growled. He liked Amy, but could not tolerate being called ugly. But Amy was pretty and he actually liked her so he would try not to hurt her.

"Aw don't worry baby! I won't hurt you!" Midbus said. "Midbus, you have feelings for this girl? Then we shall take her with us!" Fawful exclaimed.

"Oh really, Lord Fawful? Thank you so much!" Midbus said. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi looked at Amy who made a gagging face while Tails just frowned.

"What the heck?" Tails said. "Wow, um he likes you", Luigi said. "Yeah no shit!" Amy replied obviously agitated. Luigi jumped in fear while Yoshi and Mario were trying so hard not to laugh.

"Alright cutie, you're coming with me! Then we could be happy forever!" Midbus said. However, a blue blur just slammed Midbus into a tree, knocking it down and Sonic stood in front of him looking pissed.

"Okay, one: No one talks to Amy like that and two: I'm sick and tired of being tossed around like that!" Sonic exclaimed. Fawful just blasted Sonic with a dark ball and laughed. The heroes got ready to charge at Fawful, but Sonic just got back up and kicked the beanish-villain in the air.

"That's it!" Sonic exclaimed as he repeatedly kicked Fawful around like a soccer ball.

"Nyaaaaahhh!" Fawful shouted as he was kicked repeatedly. "Lord Fawful!" Midbus gasped. Midbus tried to help his master, but Mario and Luigi both jumped on his head and kicked him down. Midbus got up and punched Luigi in the face before blasting Mario away with a frost breath. Tails and Yoshi ran towards Midbus who tried to knock them down by throwing hard snowballs. Tails and Yoshi both dodged and the two sped up and kicked Midbus away.

"Let's get him!" Tails exclaimed. "Right behind you!" Yoshi said as he and Tails then rushed at Midbus ready to beat him up. Yoshi rolled into an egg and bashed into Midbus before flutter kicking him away and Tails tail whipped him in the face but then Midbus grabbed Tails' namesakes and spun him in a circle before tossing him into Yoshi and the two went tumbling around. Midbus then rolled into them, sending the two flying away from each other and punched Luigi down. Midbus prepared to stomp Luigi until he was knocked out but Mario slammed a green shell into Midbus' back, sending the warthog flat on his face. Mario helped Luigi get up and asked if he was okay.

"Thanks bro, I'm fine", Luigi said. Mario nodded. "Good. Let's hurry up and take this guy out!" Mario exclaimed. Luigi agreed. Mario then jumped on Luigi who grabbed his legs and the two spun into a top and bashed into Midbus at incredible speed.

"Uwwaaagh!" Midbus exclaimed as he was sent skidding back on his feet. The Mario Bros top came spinning at Midbus again but the warthog just threw a bob-omb at them, exploding and sending them flying back. Midbus let out a ugly laugh before Amy smacked him away.

"Don't ever hit on me again! I only like Sonic, not losers like you!" Amy exclaimed smacking Midbus with her hammer again. Amy went in for a third time, but Midbus grabbed her hammer and sneered at her.

"Why you gotta be so hard to get? Girl, don't be interested in losers like that hedgehog. He's nothing compared to me!" Midbus said. Amy struggled to yank her hamer back, but Midbus wasn't budging.

"Let go!" Sonic shouted slamming into Midbus and sending the warthog crashing into the concert hall. Amy put a hand on Sonic's shoulder worriedly.

"Sonic..." she began but the hedgehog was shaking from anger.

"He's gonna be sorry!" Sonic exclaimed taking off after Midbus inside the concert hall. Amy quickly grabbed her hammer and shook Tails.

"Tails, something's wrong with Sonic! I've never seen him that angry!" Amy said. Tails nodded as he had seen the whole thing.

"Yeah. I don't know what's gotten into him, but lately he hasn't been himself. I mean, did you see how angry he was when Eggman and Bowser came to help us?" Tails asked.

"That was probably a coincidence", Orbot said. "He never is really excited when Dr. Eggman shows his face", the red droid continued.

"Still, this seems different. Amy, I have a bad feeling about this", Tails said. Amy nodded. Suddenly a loud crash sounded inside the concert hall and Fawful immediatly flew inside to aid Midbus. Tails and Amy looked at each other before taking off, following the beanish-villain. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi then got up and looked at each other before following Tails and Amy.

"Dude, when did this battle get so intense?" Goomp said. Guy and Paraplonk looked at him.

"I don't know man. But it's exciting man! Let's get some popcorn and watch this fight go down!" Guy exclaimed. "Hell yeah!" Paraplonk agreed.

"Oooh, I know there is an automatic popcorn machine in the lobby of that concert hall!" Cubot exclaimed. "I saw it with my own eyes, no joke!" Cubot said. The Elite Trio and Orbot looked at each other before nodding.

"Let's get some popcorn!" Goomp exclaimed. "Yaahh!" the Elite Trio and Cubot agreed. Orbot just sighed. "Well, at times like this the least we can do is cheer them on", he said following the others.

Inside the concert hall, Sonic and Midbus were duking it out harshly. Midbus lashed out on Sonic with multiple icicles, but Sonic kicked them back and power stomped on Midbus' face before kicking the warthog in the stands.

"Don't mess with Amy like that!" Sonic exclaimed before turning around and dodging a dark ball that Fawful had blasted. Fawful let out a cackling laugh before he was nearly knocked down by Luigi's hammer throw. The other heroes were standing beside Luigi ready to battle Fawful once again.

"Fawful sees determination in all of you! And Fawful hates that!" Fawful exclaimed before blasting them all away with multiple dark balls. Sonic tried to homing attack Fawful but the bean just opened up a portal and Sonic fell through it before coming through another portal which was a few feet back from where he started and Fawful hit Sonic with a dark ball, knocking Sonic on the stairs. Sonic tumbled down the stairs painfully and groaned. That fall really hurt. He didn't want to get up.

"Midbus, now is your chance!" Fawful exclaimed. "Yes Lord Fawful!" Midbus exclaimed running towards Sonic. But suddenly, Midbus was blasted back by a fireball. Fawful turned around only to be met with the same fate. The villains crashed into the stands and tumbled down.

"What the hell?" Tails exclaimed.

"Um, Mario?" Luigi asked expecting Mario to be Fire Mario. But to his surprise, his brother just stood there confused in his normal form.

"That wasn't me this time", Mario said. "So then-" Yoshi began but was cut off by a loud roar.

"RRAAAAGGGGHHH!". Everyone turned around only to shriek and sramble out of the way as a massive flamethrower blasted through where they were. Sonic yelped and rolled away in time as Fawful and Midbus were blasted by the flamethrower. Everyone turned around to find Bowser standing at the doorway and boy was he pissed.

"Oh damn", Paraplonk muttered. Besides Bowser was Junior and Kamek smirking.

"Bowser?" Mario asked. "Why does he look mad?" Amy asked. "Mama mia", Luigi said freaking out as he knew what was going on. "Huh?" Yoshi asked. Let's just say one thing. If you don't want to do something in your life, never put Bowser in the same room as Fawful and Midbus. Yeah, shits about to go down.

"SERIOUSLY? FAWFUL? ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? GAAAH! IT'S ONE THING TO BRING THE SHROOB PRINCESS BACK, BUT FAWFUL?! THAT DOES IT!" Bowser roared. Fawful and Midbus both stood up relatively harmed, but not critically.

"Fawful does not want to see your face! He hates you for the last time!" Fawful exclaimed.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE NUISANCE!" Bowser exclaimed. "Muh muh muh muh muh! It seems our friend Bowser is not so happy to see us!" Midbus exclaimed. "Looks like we'll have to give him a welcoming gift!" Midbus said cracking his knuckles.

"I'LL MAKE SURE TO SHOVE YOUR GIFT TO THE POINT OF NO RETURN!" Bowser exclaimed.

"We shall see about that!" Midbus exclaimed rolling into a ball and charging at Bowser. Bowser just rolled into a spike ball and slammed into Midbus, sending the warthog careening into the stands.

"Whoa!" the heroes exclaimed, surprised at Bowser's strength. Fawful just cackled and shot a dark ball at Bowser who just ducked and put his spike shell up so the attack was cancelled. Fawful fumed.

"Fawful hates you even more, turtle man! Die!" Fawful exclaimed flying towards Bowser.

"GO TO HELL!" Bowser yelled as he reared his arm back and punched Fawful in the face HARD, cracking his glasses and sending the villain into the stands.

"Bowser, relax! No need to kill them!" Mario exclaimed. "NO! I WILL NOT HAVE HIM HERE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME FROM DOING THIS MARIO!" Bowser shouted punching Mario away. Fawful and Midbus then emerged from the stands.

"Now you shall get it!" Midbus exclaimed. Fawful agreed and the two charged up their attacks which was a massive snowball with a dark aura and slammed it into Bowser. The Koopa King was sent skidding back on his feet and he growled before turning red and steam coming out of his nose.

"NOW YOU DONE IT!" Bowser roared as his fury had just hit.

"Yeah, go get im papa!" Junior shouted. "Show them the true ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Your Furiousness!" Kamek shouted. "Yeah Bowser! You rock man!" the Elite Trio rooted.

"Uh oh", Sonic said slowly backing up. "Mama mia..." Luigi said holding his forehead. "Everybody brace yourself!" Mario exclaimed. "Not good!" Yoshi shouted.

"What's he doing?" Tails asked. "When Bowser gets really mad, he has a special ability called Fury. It basically boosts his defense and attack powers and speed as well so he's more dangerously powerful!" Mario explained.

"But how come he got so mad already?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I've never seen Shadow or Knuckles get mad this fast!" Sonic exclaimed. "Well out of all of us, Bowser hates Fawful the most! Fawful basically tricked him into eating a mushroom and then took over his castle and turned it into a theatre! And basically, he didn't fully defeat Fawful, me and Luigi did! And with Fawful back, it just adds injury to the problems we're facing!" Mario explained.

"RRROOOOAAAARR!" Bowser roared before blasting an enormous fireball at the two villains. Midbus just put it out with his ice powers and tossed multiple snowballs at Bowser. Bowser just inhaled them in and charged at Midbus before getting in his shell and slamming the warthog down.

"Aaagghh!" Midbus yelled. Bowser punched and stomped on Midbus before turning to Fawful and pointing at him.

"Your turn!" Bowser shouted before blasting Fawful down with a fireball and punching him away.

"Fawful shall not lose! Dark powers, maximum!" Fawful exclaimed as he charged up dark energy and unleashed it, sending everyone flying back.

"AAAHHH!" everyone shrieked as they were hit by the energy except for Midbus. Bowser got back up, but his fury was gone now.

"I'm not going down like that!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Fawful does not understand! You get hit with the most powerful of attacks and you still fight! Why?" Fawful said.

"Because I'm not weak like you! I'm the Great Koopa King Bowser! I don't go down that easily", Bowser exclaimed. Fawful laughed.

"The you shall vanish!" Fawful exclaimed preparing his most powerful attack. Bowser just stood there ready and the heroes all scrambled for cover. This wasn't going to end well. Before Fawful could move, he was surrounded by cyan energy and slammed to the ground.

"Lord Fawful!" Midbus exclaimed before he was punched away hard and slammed into the wall. Bowser gawked while the heroes just gasped.

"Looks like you messed with the wrong people", Rouge said floating down. Silver and Knuckles stood beside her glaring at Fawful and Midbus.

"Rouge? Silver? Knuckles?!" Sonic, Tails and Amy exclaimed. Rouge winked at them.

"Don't worry guys. We're here to help!" Silver said still holding Fawful down. Knuckles shook his fist at Midbus.

"Where is the Master Emerald?" Knuckles growled. Fawful looked at Silver and sneered making the white hedgehog uneasy.

"More hedgies! More people to destroy!" Fawful exclaimed. Rouge just sighed and turned to him.

"This will be over in a couple of minutes", she said as she, Silver and Knuckles got in fighting stances while Midbus and Fawful stood up.

"Fawful shall destroy you all!" Fawful shouted with Midbus laughing. They then charged at each other ready to give them a piece of their mind.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Yeah I got lazy in the end so it was rushed. But hey, Silver and them are finally here! What will happen now? Will Knuckles get the Master Emerald? Will Fawful destroy them all? Will I stop doing DBZ style endings? Probably not.**

 **And what is wrong with Sonic? What was that about? Oh damn, couple revealed! But seriously, Sonic's emotions are going to lead to something BIG in the story and it's going to be a huge turning point. Keep reading and find out in the next episode of Dragon B-oh wait.**

 **EPIC Out!**


	8. Chapter 7: More Allies Arrived!

**Mario and Sonic: The Malevolent Wars**

 _ **CHAPTER 7: MORE ALLIES ARRIVED**_

 _ **Concert Hall, Toad Town**_

Sonic, Mario, Yoshi, Luigi, Tails, Amy and everyone else stared in shock as Silver, Knuckles and Rouge battled Fawful and Midbus intensely. To put it in a recap, Fawful had attacked the concert hall during the concert and had fought Mario and his friends to a stand still, especially after Midbus arrived. Then Bowser had shown up and he had almost taken the two out, but was overwhelmed until Silver, Knuckles and Rouge showed up and here we are.

"Where did you people come from?" Midbus exclaimed blocking a punch from Knuckles.

"That doesn't matter! Just give me my precious emerald back!" Knuckles roared as he jabbed Midbus in the gut and uppercut him a few feet back.

"Oh that emerald. Well, you won't be getting it back anytime soon", Midbus sneered. Knuckles' eye twitched and he growled.

"Why you-" he was cut off by Midbus hitting him with a snowball in the face. Knuckles staggered back and tried to wipe it off but Midbus just bashed into him and sent him sidding down on his back.

"Ow!" Knuckles cried out as his back had recieved a serious burn.

"Graah! Let me handle this! You puny little furries can't do anything right!" Bowser exclaimed stomping in front of Midbus and punching the warthog in the face before blasting him with a fireball.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" Knuckles fumed. Bowser ignored him and rolled into his spiky ball before slamming into Midbus and punching him in the gut. Midbus tried to punch Bowser back, but the Koopa King just grabbed Midbus' arm and started spinning him around in a circle.

"WAAAAAGGAAALLY!" Midbus screamed as he was suddenly thrown far across the room and crashed into the stands, destroying some of them. Bowser roared and thumped his chest in triumph and turned to Knuckles grinning.

"See? That's how a man does it!" Bowser exclaimed. Knuckles just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Silver was busy trying to catch Fawful with his Psychokinesis but the little bean was escaping through the portals and popping out from nowhere.

"Argh, stand still!" Silver exclaimed launching a cyan energy blast at Fawful who countered with a dark ball.

"Chachachacha! I have chortles! Your brightish attacks cannot reach me! I am untouchable with my FURY!" Fawful exclaimed. Silver just growled and launched an energy blast before flying towards him. Fawful quickly dodged both the energy blast and a flying kick from Silver.

"What the hell?!" Silver exclaimed. Fawful appeared behind him and shot the future hedgehog with a dark blast and threw him to the ground.

"Yes!" Fawful exclaimed.

"Sorry sweety, but it's past your bedtime!" Rouge said screw kicking Fawful and tossing him in the air before rapidly punching him and knocking him threw the ground with her Agent Eagle attack.

"Seriously bedtime? I could come up with something better than that!" Bowser spat. Rouge just shook her head.

"YAARGH! FAWFUL SHALL NOT LOSE SO EASILY!" Fawful shouted. Sonic and the others groaned.

"Dude just stop. We've been fighting for like two hours!" Sonic exclaimed. "Are you sure it was two hours? It felt like a day!" Luigi said.

"Forget that! Fawful's trashing the concert hall so he needs to be stopped!" Tails exclaimed. "Your right!" Starlow exclaimed popping out from nowhere. Everyone did a double take.

"Where did you come from?" Mario asked. "After I found out what was going on, I rushed over here to see for myself! And yeah, Fawful's back", Starlow explained making Mario, Luigi and Yoshi to facepalm.

"Guys don't worry! Silver Knuckles and Rouge can handle this!" Amy said. "Hey!" Bowser exclaimed. "And Bowser", Amy said rolling her eyes.

"King Bowser, you got this man! Show that freak not to mess with the Koopa King!" Paraplonk exclaimed, Goomp and Guy agreeing.

"Hey dad! Why don't you do that new attack?" Junior asked. Bowser's face lit up. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed before spitting out fire and rolling into a spike ball, making him a spiky ball on fire. But that wasn't all. Still in his spike form, Bowser jumped up and slammed himself back on the ground, creating a huge shockwave, sending Fawful and Midbus in the air. Silver and Rouge were unaffected as they were in the air already while the heroes were on the other side. Knuckles however was unfortunate and was thrown into the air as well.

"WAIT WHA-NOOOOOOO!" Knuckles screamed in a high-pitched voice as he flipped several times in the air. Bowser then flew forward and bashed both Fawful and Midbus, sending the two careening into the wall, breaking through it. Bowser rolled back into his regular form and laughed as Knuckles came crashing back down hard.

"Oww! Why did you do that?!" Knuckles exclaimed. Bowser shrugged. "You were in the way. I had no choice", he simply said. Meanwhile, everyone else was laughing their heads off at Knuckles. Sonic and Rouge were laughing the hardest of all.

"Oh man! I don't think I ever saw something funnier than the time Eggman was forced to wear a rabbit costume!" Sonic exclaimed. "Good job, Knuckie. You did well!" Rouge exclaimed. Knuckles' face grew more red than Mario getting kissed by Peach.

"Shut up! That's not funny! I didn't have time to avoid it so screw off!" Knuckles said but that only made Sonic and Rouge laugh harder and the two even high fived. Silver landed next to Knuckles and snickered.

"You gotta admit that was kind of hysterical", Silver said grinning. Knuckles cast him a death glare before glaring at Bowser.

"I'll get you back and it's gonna be worse!" Knuckles said pointing at him. Bowser snorted.

"Puh-lease! It's gonna take more than a short-tempered echidna to bring this king down!" Bowser exclaimed thumping his chest with his fist. Knuckles glared at Bowser, who returned the glare. A wave of uneasiness swept over Mario when he saw the two and knew they weren't going to get along well.

"Fools! We shall not be defeated this easily!" Midbus exclaimed.

"Fawful has all the fury and he shall use it to destroy you meddlers!" Fawful said powering up a dark ball. Bowser growled.

"Try me squirt!" Bowser exclaimed walking up to Fawful. Midbus ran forward and punched Bowser in the face hard before body slamming him in the air and rolling into him. Bowser fell flat on his stomach and grimaced. Okay, that hurt.

"Muhmuhmuhmuh! Give up weaklings! Thanks to Alpha's power, we are much stronger than before!" Midbus exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?!" Sonic said before spindashing Midbus back. He then sent Midbus flying with a kick before Knuckles punched the warthog and Mario kicked a Green Shell into Midbus.

"Owowowowow! You'll pay for that!" Midbus exclaimed taking out a regular mushroom and eating it, regaining some of his health. Fawful did the same and both then powered up, now ready to face the heroes.

"Now Fawful's true fury will be shown! Soon I will be winner and have all the chortles!" Fawful exclaimed glowing in a dark purple energy.

"You said it Lord Fawful! Let's give this 'heroes' a taste of their soon to become defeat, muhmuhmuhmuhmuh!" Midbus said cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on, chump! I beat you twice already and I won't mind doing it again a third time!" Bowser exclaimed. The Elite Trio, Kamek and Junior cheered for him.

"How long will they keep this up?!" Amy asked. "Oh believe me, these guys are a handful", Starlow said. Luigi agreed.

"Well I'm tired of this! I want to beat this guy and just take a nap!" Yoshi said huffing. "You got that right", Tails said.

"I don't think I ever met anyone more stubborn than Eggman or Knucklehead", Rouge said with Sonic agreeing.

"Shut up batwoman! And as for you, your in for one hell of a beating!" Knuckles exclaimed pointing at Midbus. The warthog just snorted. Silver warily looked at the fighters, knowing there was going to be chaos. He didn't come all the way here just to end up in a chaotic brawl. The futuristic hedgehog sweatdropped when he saw Amy literally smash her hammer on Midbus' face and a tooth came flying out of the warthog's mouth. He sweatdropped even more when everyone erupted into a fury of punches and kicks and soon all you could see was a large cloud of smoke in the middle with everyone poking a small portion of themselves out of it.

"Oh my..." Kamek said as he watched the fight. Junior and the Elite Trio were madly cheering for the heroes. Or in their case, Bowser in general. Silver shook his head as the rumble continued. Luigi was thrown out of the madness and landed on his stomach.

"Owww..." Luigi muttered. Bowser's face then appeared and he snarled.

"Hey, what are you doing, Green Stache? No time to fool around! Get in here and do some work!" Bowser exclaimed before he grabbed Luigi by the legs and pulled the plumber in. Luigi screamed as he once again was apart of the madness. The fighting continued for a short period before Silver eventually had enough.

"Alright, calm down everyone!" Silver exclaimed catching everyone in his psychokinesis. Everyone who was caught in Silver's trap flailed around angrily.

"Oy! Lemme go!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Kid, you better leave me be and let me trash that stupid high-pitched beanbag!" Bowser growled. Amy looked at Silver confused.

"Why'd you do that? We had them in the bag!" Amy exclaimed. "PutmedownputmedownPUTMEDOWN!" Luigi wailed flapping his arms making Mario, Yoshi and Starlow sigh. Sonic looked at Silver curiously.

"Alright man, what are you up to?" Sonic asked. Silver rolled his eyes. "Well, you guys said not to trash the concert hall and then you all go and start wailing on each other!" Silver exclaimed.

"So?! They're bad guys and we're good guys! What do you expect us to do?" Yoshi asked. "Something tells me this isn't going to end well", Mario muttered.

"That's fine and all, but look at the damage you've caused!" Silver exclaimed making everyone look around.

"Oh, I see" Sonic casually said as he was used to seeing such fancy places looking like they were hit by a tornado.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Starlow asked. "Yeah we're supposed to be stopping these guys from destroying the concert hall!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"By the path you're taking, you guys are pretty much guaranteeing the destruction of the concert hall!" Silver retorted. "Kid, I get that you're saving your world and all, but can you at least stop yelling in my ear?" Rouge asked since she was literally floating right next to Silver. Silver apologized and moved her away, rather then set her free much to Rouge's dismay.

"Chachahchacha! Fawful has no care if the concert hall is destroyed! You meanies deserve it after beating up poor Fawful who only wanted fury!" Fawful said. "Shut up you swine flu!" Bowser shouted. Siver sighed.

"Geez, you people really have anger issues", Silver said.

"Well, if you weren't making us float around with your powers then we wouldn't be so mad!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I did this so we could hurry up and finish these guys off!" Silver exclaimed. All the heroes 'ohh'ed in understanding and Silver let them go. He still had hold of Fawful and Midbus.

"You swine, let us go!" Midbus yelled. Bowser smirked.

"Hah, swine? Man, you just stole my comeback! That's sad!" Bowser said. Fawful meanwhile was whining like a five-year old.

"Put me down! Only the mightiest of the mighty, the coolest of the cool can lift Fawful up!" Fawful exclaimed. Silver groaned and turned to everyone.

"You guys wanna do the honors?" he asked. Sonic, Mario, Bowser and everyone else cheered yes and they went all in. Fawful and Midbus screamed as they were overcome with punches, kicks and flamethrowers rapidly from all directions and couldn't do anything since Silver still had them trapped in his psychic hold. Silver calmly stood there glowing cyan and watched the beating until he felt Fawful and Midbus' power going low so he released them. As soon as he did, the duo was sent crashing into the wall and slowly sliding down.

"Wow you guys suck!" Bowser exclaimed. "That's only because Silver used his powers otherwise we would be sucking", Mario said as a matter of factly.

"Whatever! All that matters is that we stopped these guys and the concert hall wasn't even destroyed!" Starlow piped up. Sonic scratched his head.

"Yeah, but I don't know how these guys were that powerful. I mean, it really took us this long to beat them?" Sonic said.

"Yeah not to mention how you were beaten badly by Fawful in the beginning", Yoshi pointed out. Knuckles burst out laughing.

"What? Seriously, you were losing to HIM of all people? Man, talk about weak!" Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic groaned and smacked his forehead.

"Great now he won't shut up about that!" Sonic said looking at Yoshi who meekly smiled. "Sorry about that", the dino said.

"I don't know why, but this seems a bit fishy to me", Amy said. "Why so?" Mario asked.

"Well how long has it been? A day right? So in one day, how many times were we attacked? Anyone thought about that?" Amy asked prompting everyone to think it over.

"She does have a point", Tails said. "Mama mia! It's a conspiracy!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Shut up Green Stache, it ain't no conspiracy at all!" Bowser said. "Yeah, really Luigi? A conspiracy?" Mario disbelievingly asked. Luigi hung his head in shame and apologized.

"Come to think of it, it's not natural for alot of our enemies to attack on the same day! Man, this Alpha guy must be their leader!" Starlow exclaimed.

"Nooo, we definitly didn't hear Fawful and his faggot minion mention them being stronger thanks to their _new_ master Alpha!" Bowser said rolling his eyes.

"Hey shut up!" Starlow said agitated.

"Make me Chippy!"

"Don't call me Chippy!"

"I'll call you whatever I want Chipster!"

The two continued to argue and the others just turned away from them knowing there was no way to shut them up now.

"If all this is true, then we really have to be at our best", Sonic said. "Couldn't have said it better myself blue", Rouge added.

"Kehkehkehkeh..."

"What the hell?!" Knuckles exclaimed as everyone turned around to find Fawful levitating in dark aura snickering. Midbus was knocked out but was also floating by Fawful's side.

"Boy get down from there!" Goomp exclaimed.

"What is he doing?" Mario asked. "Mama mia run for it!" Luigi exclaimed preparing to make a beeline until Yoshi grabbed him and held him back.

"Fawful will have his revenge on all of you! Big meanies taking away Fawful's shine! Yes he will. But not now, for Master Alpha is calling for Fawful. Fawful has done his job in spreading terror. Be prepared for tommorow heroes, for THERE WILL BE MORE FURY THEN EVER! Teleporation inbound!" Fawful shouted before he and Midbus dissapeared in a purple light.

"Dammit he got away!" Silver cried out. "Eh that's Fawful. Always running away at the last second", Mario said. Bowser and Starlow had stopped arguing and looked at the heroes.

"Wait what did he mean by tommorow?" Starlow asked. "You think he means Yoshi's Island?" Sonic asked.

"Could be. We were the first ones to track it I think. I don't know if Alpha has found it or even has it yet but that's probably not true since the Miles Electric still says the first emerald's in Yoshi's Island" Tails explained.

"First emerald?" Knuckles and Rouge both asked. Mario sighed. He had alot of explaining to do...

 _ **Alpha's Castle**_

"Fawful has just finished his job master!" Snively stated. Alpha smiled and nodded at Snively.

"Thank you for the intel, Snively", Alpha said before turning to his right and looking at Zavok.

"Well, what's the plan?" Zavok asked. Alpha smirked. "Now, we let the heroes come looking for the emerald on Yoshi's Island. Ix has gone to collect the other two so he will be back by tonight", the warlord explained. Zavok gave a confused look.

"But why not the emerald on Yoshi's Island? Are we going to let the heroes have it?" Zavok asked.

"Not necesarily. You see Zavok, sometimes you have to use deception and manipulation to achieve your goals, which is what I'm doing right now", Alpha asked.

"I get that, but how?" Zavok asked.

"The heroes know where the first emerald is, correct?" Alpha asked. Zavok nodded. "Good. They also think they're going to get it right? Well that's where they are wrong. I'm simply going to give them a chance to collect the emerald. I want to see how the combined efforts of these two will fair against us, but I plan to take the emerald anyway", Alpha explained.

"Oh I see..." Zavok said. "That's not all. While they look for the Chaos Emerald, I will send some of Basilisx's Koopatrols to give the heroes a challenge. I'm also going to send Ix as a bonus and those four idiots we brainwashed from Bowser's Castle and it's going to be a blast watching them struggle!" Alpha said. He and Zavok then both laughed evily.

"Good plan. I commend you on that Alpha", Zavok said. Alpha smirked. "Of course", he said.

"Lord Alpha!" a voice called as a figure stepped out from the darkness. Alpha looked to see Dry Bowser emerge out.

"Yes?" Alpha asked. Dry Bowser smirked.

"Send me in to attack the heroes again. I will do a better job!" Dry Bowser exclaimed. Alpha approved of his determination. However, he had other plans.

"I would be happy to send you Dry Bowser but I have some other plans for you", Alpha said. Dry Bowser snorted and nodded to his master.

"Fine. As you wish master", the skeletal Bowser said before marching off. Zavok smirked and watched him go.

"You know, I really should fight him one time just to see if he's powerful as Bowser like he says", Zavok said. Alpha nodded.

"If you wish to, you can use the arena we have", the warlord said. Zavok smirked at him and began to walk off.

"You are a much better master than that fool Eggman, let me tell you that", Zavok said marching off. Behind him, Alpha evily smirked as a thought formed in his mind. _Fools. So easy to convince._ Alpha silently laughed to himself knowing he had everything in control.

"Soon, all of you will perish. Even my fellow subjects will suffer the same fate", Alpha silently said. Snively who was next to him unfortunatly didn't hear his master and continued to note down things on the tablet. Soon, Alpha would be known as a god with no one to stop him.

 _ **The Highlands, Mushroom Kingdom**_

"You know-errf! We could-umf-use some help-erk! You know?" Wario said struggling to pull a large container across. Waluigi was beside him also trying to pull the container and Boshi was walking in the front with Kammy Koopa floating by the Yoshi's side.

"Oh hush. You two should be used to pulling such heavy things", Boshi replied. Wario grunted again as he pulled before turning angrily to Boshi. The fat plumber's face was all red from pulling while the shady Yoshi was calm.

"Easy for you to say! And what do you mean by being used to?" Wario grunted. Boshi turned to him.

"How do you two lug those giant bags of coins around while trying to escape the authorities?" Boshi asked. "Good point", Waluigi said before Wario slapped him.

"May I ask, what does Bowser need all these power-ups for?" Kammy asked. "I mean, those rotten Mario Bros are working with him and they have a whole stash!" the elder Magikoopa said.

"Bowser said this was all for back up. It's also our first mission as a team although Junior isn't here", Boshi said.

"Junior is with Your Burliness as we speak", Kammy said. "Yeah, Bowser did say he needed his help-HEY! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND START HAULING THE CONTAINER!" Boshi exclaimed when he turned around only to find Wario and Waluigi collapsed. Wario tiredly raised his finger.

"One minute...please" he said completly exhausted. "My goodness, you two don't have any stamina, do you?" Kammy asked. Boshi marched over to the two.

"Get up before I call Bowser and tell him you're not doing your job so then he can burn you two to a crisp and add you as toppings to Koopa Soup!" Boshi exclaimed holding a phone out. That itself got Wario and Waluigi on their feet and the two took off dragging the container with them at a running pace. Boshi smirked while Kammy snickered.

"Much better", Boshi said as he and Kammy continued to walk behind the two.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Aaannnnd we're back ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for the slow update, got really busy with school and all. But now that the weekend is here, get ready for more updates! And I also have some news!**

 **My friend came over yesterday and is staying for the weekend so we are going to start making plans for my next story. My friend will be helping me write this one, so it won't have bad writing or anything. You guys know "Sonic Skylands", right? You know, the whole story about the Sonic characters living on islands and all. If you don't, check out Drawloverlala on DeviantART cuz they really have some creative designs! Anyway, the whole story is going to have a twist and it's going to be different from the one we know. I really want to use the idea of the Skyline thing so it's gonna have some elementsn from the game "Skylanders: Lost Islands". Just read my profile for more info.**

 **And yay, another chapter. Get ready as next chapter our heroes go to Yoshi's Island to find the first Chaos Emerald that will help them.**

 **EPIC Out!**


	9. Chapter 8: Trouble on Yoshi's Island!

**Mario and Sonic: The Malevolent Wars**

 _ **CHAPTER 8: TROUBLE ON YOSHI'S ISLAND**_

 _ **Toad Town Docks**_

"No! Absolutly not!"

"Oh, c'mon Sonic it's just a matter of ten minutes!"

"Ten minutes is enough for me to die!"

"You're overreacting!"

Mario just sighed and facepalmed. He had been listening to Sonic and Tails argue over the ride to Yoshi's Island. They hadn't even left the docks yet and Sonic was already freaking out. Of course he would freak out since he's afraid of water but Yoshi's Island wasn't even that far from Toad Town. In fact, you could see it from the docks right there in the distance. It wouldn't even take that long but explaining that to Sonic was a handful.

"You guys go on but I'm keeping my distance!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails let out an exasperated sigh and facepalmed.

"Sonic, you are going to be on a boat! You won't even need to touch the water! Heck, you can even run on water so why are you afraid?" Tails exclaimed.

"But I still have to look at it!"

"Don't be a baby!"

"Both of you shut up!" Knuckles roared. Sonic and Tails immediatly shut up and glared at each other. Bowser just snorted.

"Huh, looks like somebody lost their cool", the Koopa King said. Knuckles angrily turned towards Bowser.

"Don't you even start! You have no idea what it's like listening to these two!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I know what it's like with the two of them", Mario said pointing to Starlow and Toadsworth, who were both arguing.

"Can we all just calm down and hurry up before Alpha gets to the emerald?" Sally asked. "Oh chill out Sal, it's not like they know!" Sonic said. Sally raised her eyebrow.

"Really, how do YOU know?" she asked. Sonic tried to say something but stopped. She was right. Eggman put his finger under his chin.

"So what's the plan exactly?" he asked. Nicole suddenly appeared out of nowhere making the doctor jump.

"Some of us are going to collect the emerald at Yoshi's Island and some will stay back to watch over the caste. As for you Bowser, you sent Boshi and the Wario Bros to their first mission already right?" Nicole said.

"Hmph! Obviously, there under my order so they can't mess up!" Bowser exclaimed.

"Yeah right", Luigi muttered. "I also propose another idea" Sally said. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. Sally cleared her throat.

"I don't really feel safe with the Necro Army around so I suggest some of us go back to New Mobotropolis to protect it", she said.

"Then we'll go!" Bunnie exclaimed standing next to Antoine and Rotor.

"Are you sure Bunnie? We could use your help", Peach said. Bunnie waved her off.

"Ah'm good with goin' back. Besides, y'all ready have the power packers here with ya and New Mobotropolis needs someone powerful to protect it", Bunnie said.

"Indeed. Princess, you and Nicole go with zee rest. We are better off going back", Antoine said.

"Well if you guys say so. Just be alright, okay?" Sally said.

"Don't worry about us Sally. We've handled worst situations before. This won't be a trouble at all", Rotor assured. Sally smiled. It was good to have a team like this. Soon, they all hugged goodbye and wished each other good luck. Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor got in Sky Patrol and took off with everyone else waving goodbye. After that was done, they all turned to Peach.

"So, how do we do this?" Sonic asked. Peach pointed to the boat.

"Well for starters, you're going on that whether you like it or not", Peach ordered. "Drat!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Next, I called for someone to assist us on the search. He'll be very helpful to us", Peach said.

"Well where is he?" Yoshi asked. Toadsworth looked at his watch.

"He'll be here in 3...2...1...an-" Toadsworth was cut off by a sudden loud honking of a car. Everyone turned around only to scream and dive out of the way as a car zoomed by them and crashed into the wall.

"W-what the hell was THAT?" Knuckles exclaimed. The driver of the car meekly stepped out.

"Oopsie, my mistake. I crossed the speed limit again", the man said. Mario and Luigi's eyes bugged out when they saw who it was.

"Professor E. Gadd?!" the plumbers exclaimed.

"Oh it's just you", Yoshi said not really surprised. Gadd chuckled. He was a short little old scientist. Probably the finest in the Mushroom Kingdom. Too bad the professor was just as nutty as all the others.

"Greetings Mario Brothers and strange people whom I've never met before", Gadd said.

"Um hello to you too, professor", Tails politely said. Gadd looked at them.

"I've never seen you before. Care to give me an introduction?" Gadd asked. Sonic smirked.

"An introduction? Gladly! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive! Those are my friends Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Big, Rouge, Sally, Silver and Nicole. And that guy is Dr. Eggbutt aka the best loser there ever is!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Thank you for the info", Eggman grumbled.

"I see. Are you from a different world? I believe I have seen you somewhere", Gadd questioned.

"Professor, that's Sonic and his friends! You know, those guys who Mario always participates with in the Olympics?" a yellow-orange suitcase said.

"Whoa! A talking suitcase! Man, you guys have some crazy stuff in your world!" Silver exclaimed.

"Stuff? Dude, my name is Stuffwell! And I carry stuff inside of me!" the suitcase exclaimed.

"Well that's cool. Anyway princess, these guys are gonna help us?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Professor Gadd's genius can help us get back on track. He's helped us with many different adventures before, isn't that right Luigi?" Starlow said grinning.

"Oh, don't remind me", Luigi shuddered remembering his haunted mansion adventures.

"Alright, that's good. So anyway, are all of us going?" Sally asked.

"No. Some of us need to stay back. We'll make a small group. Let's see..." Peach said wondering who to send.

"Mario and Sonic are obviously going", she said. Both heroes high-fived each other.

"Oh well that's racist", Eggman said.

"How?" Rouge asked.

"Wow Peach. You're letting Mario and that hedgehog go? What about me?!" Bowser exclaimed. Peach thought about it. Bowser was the heavy artillery of the heroes. He was really strong and would be helpful in some ways. But then again, that's where Knuckles came in.

"Knuckles will go", she said. Knuckles grinned and smirked at Sonic, who rolled his eyes.

"Luigi and Yoshi can go", Peach said. Bowser glared at Luigi as he and Yoshi walked by. Luigi immediatly flinched when he caught Bowser's gaze but didn't say anything.

"Sally you can go since you've been wanting to do something for a while. Take Nicole as well", Peach said. Sally and Nicole smirked at Eggman, who was growling as they walked by.

"Ok, Gadd and Stuffwell will help you guys. Starlow, you also go with them to make sure things don't get out of hand", Peach said. Starlow happily flew around Peach and landed on Mario's hat.

"Let's go!" Starlow exclaimed as the group walked to the boat and got on before sailing away. Peach looked at the others.

"Now Tails, you and Eggman try to scan more Chaos Emeralds. And if you can, please try to build more machines to help us", Peach said.

"You can count on me!" Tails exclaimed.

"Oh, so you deprive me of letting me go with them and now you want favors-" Eggman said, but was cut off by Tails dragging him inside. Peach turned to the others.

"Silver, you have those psychic powers. I need you to stay and defend the kingdom. Bowser and Big will be with you as well", she said. Bowser unlike Eggman just grumbled. He would listen to Peach on this one. Silver smiled and flashed a thumbs up while Big just "okay"ed Peach. The Mushroom princess turned to the girls.

"As for you, how about we have some girl time?" Peach asked grinning.

"Of course! We can have some fun and talk gossip!" Amy exclaimed.

"Finally I can just kick back and relax", Rouge said sighing. Cream and Cheese both cheered. They all went inside while Silver, Bowser and Big walked around. Junior looked at Kamek and the Elite Trio.

"Soooo...", Junior said kicking the ground. "What do you wanna do?" he asked. Goomp jumped.

"Hey, we bought our game system along! Wanna play some video games?" Goomp asked.

"Aw yeah! Let's go, four player brawl!" Junior exclaimed running inside with Goomp, Guy and Paraplonk. Kamek just sighed and went after them.

 _ **Alpha's Castle**_

Alpha smirked when he saw the heroes going to Yoshi's Island. It was funny because they thought that they would get the emerald and Alpha wouldn't know about it. But the overlord already did know and had planned ahead. Soon he would have the emerald and all the power.

"Lord Alpha!" Snively exclaimed running up to his master. Alpha looked at Snively, wondering what he had to say now.

"Lord Alpha! We have a problem!" Snively exclaimed. Alpha's eyebrow rose. What problem could have _possible_ interfered with Alpha's plan?

"What is it?" Alpha asked.

"It appears that 3 of Sonic's friends have arrived and defeated Fawful!" Snively exclaimed. Alpha laughed with relief. So that was the problem. Snively was flabbergasted.

"L-Lord A-Alpha, why are you laughing?" Snively asked. Alpha stopped laughing and smirked.

"Because I already know. Remember, I can see them?" he said. Snively "aah"ed in understanding.

"Tell me, anything else?" Alpha asked. Snively shook his head.

"Not really. The others are in the training facility" Snively said. Alpha nodded.

"Good. Keep up the good work", Alpha said. Snively nodded and walked off. Alpha leaned back and relaxed in his chair as he continued to watch the heroes. Snively walked back down the hallway and exited the room before turning a corner and entering another room. Inside, there was loud yelling and cheering. Explosions sounded out throughout the room, yet it was still unharmed. Snively walked inside the training facility and took a seat next to Basilisx.

"Who's winning?" Snively asked. Basilisx turned to him, eyes with excitement.

"Zavok", he answered. "He'ssss ssshowing alot of ssskill in this match. Rookie is losssing badly", Basilisx said. He then held out a bucket of popcorn at Snively.

"Popcorn?" he asked. Snively smirked. "Don't mind if I do!" Snively exclaimed.

"HAAH!" Zavok exclaimed hammering Rookie Bowser with his fist. Rookie lurched back before launching a punch of his own but Zavok grabbed it. Rookie tried to punch Zavok with his other arm but Zavok also grabbed it. Both grappled and tried to push each other off. Rookie was putting up a good fight, but Zavok knew victory was his as he suddenly let out a stream of fire, scorching Rookie and making the Bowser copy let go and reel back in pain. Zavok reared back his arm and moved it in a circular motion powering it up. He then launched it forward, connecting with Rookie's face and sending him spiralling out of the arena. The villains cheered for Zavok, who held both of his fists in the air triumphnatly. Zik hopped up to Zavok.

"Not bad. If you keep on improving, you may be able to best Sonic", Zik said. Zavok nodded and wiped sweat from his forehead. He had knocked Rookie Bowser out hard.

"Wow, what a good show!" Snively exclaimed with Basilisx agreeing. They hadn't seen this much fun in a while.

"With this much firepower", Zik announced making everyone listen. "We'll destroy the heroes!" Zik shouted and everyone in the room roared in excitement.

 _ **Toad Town**_

"Come on! Almost there!" Boshi exclaimed clapping his hands signalling Wario and Waluigi to hurry up.

"pant pant-We're not fast-gasp! And agile like you!" Wario gasped. Boshi just snorted.

"Oh you two are so lazy! Come on!" the dinosaur urged.

"Leave it be, Boshi", Kammy Koopa said next to him, floating on her broom. She looked at the collapsed Wario and Waluigi.

"It's no wonder Mario and Luigi always stop there plans. They're too lazy to even think!" Kammy exclaimed.

"Hey granny! Why don't you shut it already?!" Waluigi exclaimed. "Granny? Even your comebacks are poor just like you!" Kammy retorted.

"Why you-"

"Ah there you are!" Bowser's voice made Wario and Waluigi jump immediatly and stand straight. Bowser came stomping to them with Big and Silver behind.

"Finally. Took you long enough. I mean, how long does it take to steal a bunch of power-ups from the Highlands?!" Bowser exclaimed. Boshi pointed to the plumbers.

"Tell that to these two", he said. Bowser glared at Wario and Waluigi, who were cowering in fear.

"You guys are really slow! Bah! Whatever just gimme the power-ups!" Bowser said. Silver looked at him strangely.

"And just what do you need these for?" he asked suspicious. Bowser snorted.

" _We_ need these. You don't know Alpha like I do. He's definitly not someone you want to mess with", Bowser replied.

"Uh-huh", Silver said, still not sure.

"Don't give me that look. If you want to save your future, then you better start trusting us", Bowser said. "Oh fine", Silver replied.

"Where's Junior?" Boshi asked. Bowser pointed at Peach's Castle.

"He's doing whatever with Kamek and those three bozos. He'll be with you guys on your next job, so take rest there", Bowser instructed.

"Gotcha", Boshi saluted before taking off with Kammy and the Wario Bros following. Bowser smirked and held the bag.

"Hehe, Alpha you're so gonna get it!" Bowser chuckled.

 _ **Yoshi's Island, Dino Docks**_

"And here we are!" Yoshi exclaimed as they reached the docks. The boat parked to the side of a dock and Sonic was the first to bolt off and kiss the ground.

"Sweet mother of chili dogs, FINALLY!" Sonic exclaimed. Knuckles and Mario snickered.

"Looks like someone was having a bad time", Knuckles said grinning earning a glare from Sonic.

"Wow, I haven't been here for a while!", Yoshi exclaimed. Suddenly, the group was greeted by a bunch of different colored Yoshis that came running up to them. They all "Yoshi"ed the main Yoshi, who was chirping happily.

"He looks happy", Sonic said. Mario nodded.

"This is his home. He's been away for a while now, traveling with us that's why", Mario explained. "Ah", Sonic nodded.

"Yoshi, you're back!" a voice called out and soon a large green Yoshi walked up to the group.

"Chief!" Yoshi exclaimed. Chief Yoshi smiled happily at him. He then looked at the others.

"Oh, Mario and Luigi! Who are your friends?" Chief asked. Mario quickly introduced Sonic, Knuckles and Sally to Chief who kindly greeted them.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Sally exclaimed. Chief motioned for them to follow.

"Come, come! Let me show you around. You'll love it here!" Chief exclaimed. The group followed him and the Mobians were amazed at the sight. Yoshi's Island was definity known for its beauty. Chief led them to a large shack near a beach area. He sat down on a comfy chair and told the others to sit down.

"So tell me, what brings you to the island?" Chief asked.

"Well you see..." Gadd explained the whole story to Chief, who was listening seriously.

"And that is why we need the Chaos Emerald", Gadd said. Chief nodded.

"You know how to find it?" Chief asked.

"Of course!" Starlow piped up. "We have a machine to help us track it down!" Starlow said.

"And the sooner we find it, the better", Sonic added. Chief nodded.

"Feel free to look around anywhere. Like I said, any friend of Yoshi is a friend of ours", Chief said.

"Thank you sir!" Stuffwell exclaimed. Chief beckoned for a nearby Yoshi to get some refreshments for the heroes. Soon, everyone was just relaxing and drinking some fresh fruit juice.

"This is so good!" Luigi exclaimed. Mario smirked.

"Luigi, I thought you liked tea", Mario said. "Yeah, but I also like this", Luigi replied.

"Oh man, I haven't had some juice for a while!" Yoshi exclaimed taking a huge sip.

"So everyone, after we finish we go find that emerald and then we could relax here for a while! How's that sound?" Sonic asked. Everyone agreed.

"Sounds good to me. I really would like to kick back and relax here", Knuckles said.

"Good job Sonic, you finally came up with a good idea!" Sally grinned.

"Ah shut up, Sal" Sonic replied. Chief smiled broadly.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like, friends!" Chief exclaimed.

"Oh we will", Starlow said. "Yup!" Mario agreed.

"Hey, do you have more juice-" Luigi was cut off by a blue Yoshi suddenly bursting inside screaming, making Luigi flail back and fall down.

"Help! Some random armored Koopas are attacking the village!" the blue Yoshi shouted. Mario's eyes widened and he looked at Sonic, who was confused.

"Random armored Koopas?" he asked bewildered. As far as he knew, the only person who had Koopa troops was Bowser and he was on the heroes side right?

"Trust me, you're not going to like this guy!" Mario exclaimed bolting out the door, with Sonic shrugging and following behind with Knuckles and Sally. Gadd and Stuffwell stayed behind and Starlow took off wanting to see what was going on. Chief looked at Yoshi, who was scowling.

"Y-Yoshi", Chief asked. "Those guys are attacking my home? I won't let them!" Yoshi exclaimed dashing out the door.

"Ohhh..." Luigi moaned before frantically running after the others.

"What happened now?" Stuffwell asked. Gadd shrugged.

"Probably those bad guys again. Chief, I suggest we let the heroes handle this one!" Gadd said.

"Y-yes, if you say so", Chief said worriedly.

"But random armored Koopas?" Stuffwell asked. Gadd frowned.

"That only makes me think of ONE guy", the nutty professor said.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Finally an update! Sorry for the slow progress, but like I said I'm alternating every chapter between this and LHT. Battle Legend still on hiatus :)**

 **Anyway, random armored Koopas? Chief Yoshi?** _ **Freaking E. Gadd?!**_ **Things are gonna get alot crazier for our heroes in the next chapter! Keep reading to find out and don't forget to check out LHT as it finally has been updated!**

 **EPIC Out!**


	10. Chapter 9: Unwelcome Guests!

**Mario and Sonic: The Malevolent Wars**

 _ **CHAPTER 9: UNWELCOME GUESTS!**_

 _ **Yoshi's Island, The Village**_

There was panic everywhere. Yoshis from all colors ran around trying to get to safety while others stayed back to fight. Some Yoshis wearing tribal clothing holding spears came to assist the civilians, fighting off the invading Koopatrols. One Yoshi ran inside a cottage only to run back out when a Koopatrol came crashing in from the side.

Captain Basilisx smirked as a tribal Yoshi was bashed to the ground by a Koopatrol and another Yoshi's spear was seized by a Koopatrol before he was bashed to the ground as well. Things were going smooth for the villains. Spreading terror to the Yoshis would surely get them to crack where the Chaos Emerald was.

Suddenly his smirk faded away when he saw Mario and Sonic enter followed by the other heroes.

"Grr, why do they have to be here asss well?" Basilisx hissed. "Oh well, sometimesss you jussst have to get rid of all opposssitionsss", the dark Koopatrol said as he hopped off the roof of the cottage he was standing on and sped his way towards Mario.

Mario noticed him coming and immediatly leaped out of the way as Basilisx came crashing down where he was before. The other heroes were surprised by the sudden appearance. Basilisx glowered at Mario, hissing like a snake ready to pounce.

"Captain Basilisx!" Mario exclaimed getting in a fighting stance.

"Mario! I will NOT have you interfere with our plansss", Basilisx hissed.

"Whoa! Who are you snake-breath?!" Sonic exclaimed completly perplexed by the Koopatrol. Basilisx angrily turned towards Sonic hissing at him as well.

"You fool! No one who called me that ever lived to ssspeak about it, _you rat!_ " Basilisx exclaimed.

"I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Asssk me if I care!" Basilisx exclaimed swiping his claws at Sonic, who instead dodged.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group had gone over to help the Yoshis defend from the Koopatrols.

"Eat it, you turtle in a halloween costume!" Knuckles exclaimed socking a Koopatrol in the face.

"Mama mia, what are these guys doing here?" Luigi said kicking another Koopatrol.

"Whatever they want, they're attacking my home!" Yoshi shouted barreling into _five_ Koopatrols at once.

"I'm pretty sure they're here for the Chaos Emerald!" Starlow shouted, flying above the battleground.

"Well they won't get it!" Sally exclaimed slashing two Koopatrols with her twin blades before vaulting over another one and kicking it on the back of its head.

"Basilisx, I thought you were working for Bowser! What happened?!" Mario exclaimed trying to hammer the dark Koopatrol. Basilisx just slashed the hammer away and rammed into Mario's gut in his shell.

"I never worked for Bowser at all! My true master has been Alpha my whole life!" Basilisx exclaimed ducking under Sonic's Spindash.

"Dang, he's a slippery one!" Sonic exclaimed Spindashing to Basilisx again, but Basilisx just countered by spinning in his shell. The two continued to collide until Sonic managed to kick Basilisx away. Sonic charged up his speed by running in one place before rocketing towards Basilisx ready to give the Koopatrol commander a hard punch that would shatter his jaw.

Basilisx just leapt high in the air before retracting in his shell and slamming it down on Sonic hard making the hedgehog scream and fall down.

"One down", Basilisx said dodging a Green Shell attack from Mario. The plumber ran towards Basilisx and attempted to dropkick him, but Basilisx grabbed Mario's legs and spun in a circle before letting go and sending him rocketing into a cottage, destroying it.

"MARIOOO!" Luigi screamed suddenly smacking Basilisx with his hammer. Basilisx stumbled and turned around, giving Luigi a cold stone glare making the green cap plumber tremble. Before Basilisx could do anything, Knuckles gave Basilisx a hard uppercut, sending the Koopatrol in the air before Knuckles jumped up and glided into him. The two fell down and tumbled around the grass for a while before Basilisx kicked Knuckles off.

"Inferior pessstsss", Basilisx hissed ready to slice Knuckles' head off until Luigi kicked a Green Shell into Basilisx. Basilisx angrily turned around and charged at Luigi.

"MAMA MIAAA!" Luigi shrieked bolting off. Basilisx chased Luigi throughout the village trying to stab him, but the plumber was way too fast.

"Ssstupid bothersssome flea! Ssstay ssstill!" Basilisx shouted but Yoshi barreled right into him and kicked the Koopatrol to the ground. Basilisx tried to get up, but Yoshi caught him with his tongue and swallowed him before spitting out an egg to which Luigi happily smacked away with his hammer. The egg crashed into two Koopatrol and it shattered, revealing Basilisx inside. Basilisx groggily stood up and shook his head.

"Raagh, time to ssstep up my game", Basilisx hissed. He snapped his fingers and two Koopinators appeared at his side. They were different with purple colored armor, larger spikes on their shells and had glowing red eyes like Basilisx.

"Koopinatorsss, ATTACK!" Basilisx exclaimed pointing at the heroes. The Koopinators lunged at Sally and Knuckles and the two prepared to fend them off.

"More turtles in halloween costumes? What else is new?" Knuckles excaimed giving a Koopinator a power packed punch. The Koopinator stumbled back, but shook off the pain. Knuckles doubled over in surprise when he saw his punch just made a dent on the Koopinator's armor.

"What the?!" Knuckles exclaimed before he was rammed in the gut by the Koopinator.

"Knuckles, be careful! These guys are the higher rank and their armor is really tough to crack!", Sally exclaimed slashing her blade across the Koopinator she was facing. However, like Knuckles it only made a dent on the armor and the Koopinator kicked Sally back.

"Ok, I've had it!" Mario exclaimed taking out a Mushroom with a grey helmet on it. Mario quickly absorbed it and soon he was in a completly different attire. His clothes consisted of a yellow shirt with grey overalls and instead of his trademark cap, Mario was now wearing a steel grey helmet with the trademark 'M' on the front. He was now Hammer Mario!

"It's-a hammer time!" Mario exclaimed dashing out of the cottage and running up to Basilisx where he summoned two steel hammers in his hands and smacked Basilisx with them both. The Koopatrol commander was sent hurtling a good distance.

The Koopinators tried to attack Mario so he could be rid of his power up, but Knuckles and Sally stopped them and hit the two Koopinators with a bunch of chain attacks severly denting their armor.

Basilisx got up and glared at Mario.

"Ssso it ssseemsss you have a new power up to your advantage", Basilisx said.

"Yup, and you don't stand a chance against this one!" Mario exclaimed.

"We ssshall sssee about that!" Basilisx exclaimed bringing out his claws. The two shouted battle cries and charged at each other madly swinging their weapons. Mario rapidly swung both his hammers but Basilisx parried all of them and he tried to do what Mario did but ended up with the same result as Mario. The two kept parrying blows for a while until they broke away and Mario leapt in the air, then tried to smash both hammers on Basilisx's head, but the latter just retracted in his shell and rolled away.

As soon as Mario landed on the ground, Basilisx immediatly rocketed towards Mario in his shell and hit the plumber squarely in the back, making Mario faceplant to the ground.

" _Hah!_ It ssseemsss your filthy power up isss of no help at all!", Basilisx spat. Mario got up and glared at Basilisx before charging at the Koopatrol.

"I'll show you who's filthy!" Mario shouted as he unleashed a barrage of hammer swings, all striking Basilisx before he smacked Basilisx up and spiked him to the ground. Mario blew on his hammer like a candle and smirked.

"Not bad, but ssstill not enough!" Basilisx shouted rocketing back at Mario where the two continued to duke it out.

Back with the others, Sonic was currently bouncing on various Koopatrols in his ball form while Yoshi knocked them all away like bowling pins.

"Yeah, you go guys! Keep hitting them! I'll just-uh...watch from here!" Starlow shouted. Nicole also came out and shot a few digital bolts at the Koopatrols, shocking them. One of the Koopatrols tried to ram Nicole down, but it just went through Nicole since she wasn't organic. Nicole smirked as the Koopatrol smacked into another Koopatrol.

"HI-YAH!" Luigi shouted smashing a Red Shell into a Koopatrol by smacking it with his hammer. Luigi's face lit up with glee as the Koopatrol fell over clutching its gut.

"Yeah! Go weegee! Go weegee! Go we-", Luigi danced before a Koopatrol cut him off by ramming him with the Red Shell as revenge. Luigi angrily got up and kicked the Red Shell back at the Koopatrol, but the minion just kicked it back. Soon, the two were playing a game of soccer with the Red Shell.

" _Lo ti odio cosi tanto chesi puo andare a farsi fottere!_ " Luigi cursed in Italian when the Red Shell hit his nose. Luigi clutched his nose in pain and screamed before kicking the Red Shell with such force that it smashed into the Koopatrol's face, knocking it out. Luigi sighed before turning around and screaming, bolting off. A squad of Koopatrols were chasing him but Yoshi just knocked them down with the Flutter Kick.

"Really, Luigi? You can't even fight Koopatrols!" Yoshi said rolling his eyes.

"What? That was _alot_ of them!" Luigi stated as a matter of factly. Yoshi just sighed before grabbing Luigi with his tongue and spitting him out so he hit a Koopatrol. Luigi rubbed his head in pain while Yoshi fended off two more Koopatrols.

Meanwhile, Sally and Knuckles weren't having an easy time with the Koopinators. The two high ranked soldiers were putting up a damn well fight. Not only did they have tough armor, but their combat skills were almost like Captain Basilisx's.

"Man, they're tough!" Sally panted as she dodged another punch.

"Tough? I don't think so Sally. I'm the toughest there is!" Knuckles exclaimed uppercutting the Koopinator and leaping in the air, kicking him away. Sally just sighed and ducked under a punch and then she slashed the minion with her blades. Despite the heavy damage they took, the Koopinator were still standing.

"That's it! It's time to step it up!" Knuckles shouted suddenly stomping his foot hard on the ground, creating a little shake. He then leapt in the air and screamed: "Quake Punch!" before bringing his fists down on the ground, sending a little earthquake wave at the Koopinators and knocking them down.

"Good! With heavy attacks, we should be able to take these guys out!" Sally exclaimed dropkicking them both.

"How many of you guys are there?" Sonic whined tired of taking down easy opponents. He had been having the easiest time, just Spindashing and Boosting into the Koopatrols. Something says he should have gotten the tougher opponents. Oh well, no use in whining about it.

Sonic sped his way to Sally and Knuckles and split kicked both Koopinators. Sonic smirked at the two who were panting.

"Looks like I'm here to the rescue again!" Sonic said. "Sonic, just shut up and help".

"Ok, geez Sal. Why you gotta rush a hedgehog like that?" Sonic said Spindashing a Koopinator into the other. He then ran around the two Koopinators and unleashed his Sonic Wind attack. The two Koopinators were now collapsed in a heap due to the force of the attack.

"Annd we're done here!" Sonic said. Sally thanked him while Knuckles just grumbled. It really pissed him off knowing it took him this long to fight the Koopinators whereas Sonic just knocked them out with one attack.

His sulking was then cut off by Saly barking at him.

"Knuckles, stop standing there and give us a hand!"

"Oh-right!" Knuckles replied running at a group of Koopatrols and plowing through them.

Mario and Basilisx were still going at it and neither seemed tired yet. In fact, the two had hit each other alot, but the Hammer Shroom gave Mario an incredible defense boost and Basilisx's armor was just way too strong. Both however seemed to be evenly matched until Basilisx uppercut Mario and charged up energy while glowing red.

"MUAAAH!" Basilisx shouted as he released a devastating Claw Blast when Mario came down, sending the plumber flying back. Mario crashed back on the ground and luckily still had the Hammer power up. But he could feel its power weakening. Fortunately, Mario always came prepared and he ate a Mushroom to restore his health.

"Thank you my endless arsenal of power ups", Mario muttered before ducking under Basilisx who had tried to ram him down. Mario turned around and socked Basilisx in the face with both hammers and he then smacked Basilisx on the side, stomache and Ground Pounded with the hammers, emitting a shockwave that sent Basilisx flying back.

"My turn!" Sonic shouted homing attacking Basilisx back into Mario where he smacked Basilisx back and Sonic proceeded to Power Stomp Basilisx to the ground. The Koopatrol commander could feel himself getting weaker and soon he would be no match for the heroes. Luckily, he had backup.

"You're finished!" Sonic exclaimed smirking. "Give up, Captain. You lost", Mario said. Basilisx hissed at them.

"Never! You haven't won yet you pathetic pesstsss!" Basilisx spat venomously. Before Mario and Sonic could do anything, a green bolt of energy nearly missed Sonic by the side of his face and landed next to him. Startled, Sonic looked up to find a familiar white echidna in battle armor with a staff floating above him.

"Ix?! What are you doing here?!" Sonic shouted. Imperator Ix smirked.

"Shouldn't it be obvious, you fool? I'm working with Lord Alpha! He's promised me power and so I shall help him achieve his goal!" Ix exclaimed.

"Well we won't let you!" Sonic retorted. Ix's smirk grew.

"Oh really? Tell me, aren't you here for that Chaos Emerald?" Ix asked. Sonic frowned. He didn't know where Ix was going with this but answered nonetheless.

"Yeah", Sonic said. "Well I'll have you know we already have two Chaos Emeralds with us! So even if you manage to take this emerald, we'll be two steps ahead of you!" Ix said laughing. Sonic however, was in shock. Alpha already had two of the Chaos Emeralds? That was bad, REALLY BAD. That meant the heroes had to get this one no matter what!

"Keep laughing Ixy! We'll stop you anyways!" Sonic exclaimed getting in a fighting stance.

"Don't be too confident. Now move, that's my comrade you are hurting", Ix said blasting Mario and Sonic away with two energy bolts. Ix hovered down and held out his hand to Basilisx, encasing the Koopatrol in green light. His health was now fully rejuvenated!

"Thank you my friend", Basilisx said. Ix nodded. "You're welcome. Now let's take these heroes down so we can obtain the Chaos Emerald here!", Ix exclaimed.

"No! We have to stop them!" Mario shouted. He held his hammers firmly whereas Sonic just got ready to Spindash.

Knuckles meanwhile was fending off a Koopatrol horde until he noticed Ix.

"What th-Ix!" Knuckles shouted making the other heroes turn.

"Mama mia, who is that?" Luigi shuddered. Sally explained who Imperator Ix was and how there was a dream event at the Winter Olympics in his world.

"But what is he doing here?" Yoshi asked. "Working for Alpha, probably", Sally said.

"Well, let's stop them!" Yoshi exclaimed as he, Sally and Knuckles dashed forward while Luigi trudged behind uneasily. He had a bad feeling about this guy and knew he was not to be underestimated. Then again, Luigi thought that about everybody.

Ix scoffed when he saw the heroes. They were foolish to think they'd stand up against him.

"You all have a death wish, it seems", Ix mocked. "Shut it Ix! I'm gonna make sure you don't come back this time!" Knuckles exclaimed holding up his fist.

"We'll see", Ix said. The heroes then charged at Ix and Basilisx, but Ix raised a shield around him and Basilisx, protecting them both and Basilisx took the opportunity to knock them all way by bashing into them with his shell.

While they were down, Ix unleashed a handful of green energy bolts at the group and they sent them flying away.

"Man, why is this so annoying?" Sonic said.

"That's how villains are. I know how you feel", Luigi said.

"It doesn't matter, there are two of them and six of us! We have them outnumbered!" Sally said.

"True! Let's take them out!" Mario said throwing several hammers at the two villains. Ix blasted them apart easily.

"You fools don't stand a chance! Especially when I've brought reinforcements!" Ix said as suddenly a large aircraft appeared with Eggman Nega's insignia on the side and several robots and Koopatrols came out of it and landed on the island.

"Damn it! Sal, you and Yoshi go protect the village! The rest of us will fight these guys!" Sonic shouted.

"I don't think so!" a voice called out and soon the group found themselves surrounded by four figures.

"Now we're even!" the leader of the four exclaimed. They were all Koopas with masks covering their eyes and each was a different color: red, black, yellow and green. To Sonic, Knuckles and Sally, they looked like ninja turtles(hehe get it?). However, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi already knew who they were.

"Mama mia, not you guys!" Mario exclaimed. "Oh no, they give me bad vibes", Luigi moaned.

"Not these cronies", Yoshi moaned.

"Cronies? Look who's talking you overgrown dino!" the green Koopa retorted. Ix and Basilisx looked at each other, unsure if this was a good idea. But if it was what Alpha wished, then he got it.

"Man, even your comebacks are bad", Starlow said. Sonic looked around confused.

"Wait, who are these guys?" Sonic asked.

"Who are we?" the yellow Koopa exclaimed. "How do you not know who we are?"

"We are the ones who spread terror in the Mushroom Kingdom!", the black Koopa exclaimed.

"The ones who have bested our opponents always", the green Koopa said.

"Yellow, hit it!" the red Koopa, who was the leader said. Yellow took out a boom box and soon a swanky tune started playing.

"We are truly the best Koopas around!" the red Koopa exclaimed striking a pose along with the other three.

"WE ARE... THE KOOPA BROS!"

 _ **Peach's Castle, Peach's Room**_

The sound of giggling sounded throughout Peach's Room. Peach sat in there, along with Amy, Rouge, Cream and Toadette. The group was having a fun time with their girl talks. After all, even princesses deserved some quality time.

"So Rouge, how is it with you and Shadow?" Amy asked. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't even ask", she said. "The guy doesn't even have time to relax. He's always going on extra missions for G.U.N along with Omega and whenever he's not doing anything, he just wanders off Chaos knows where!" Rouge exclaimed.

"But are you sure he's not shy to admit his feelings?" Peach asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure! Whenever I talk to him, he barely cracks a smile. And he clearly stated one day that he doesn't have time for a girlfriend! It would only hold him back. Plus, he's already got someone else in his heart and I respect that!" Rouge said.

"Yeah, he's got Maria", Amy said feeling bad for Shadow all of a sudden. She as well as everybody else knew about the hedgehog's tragic past.

"So Peach, what about you? How's Mario?" Rouge teased. Peach immediatly blushed and everyone else gushed at the sight.

"Aww, she's blushing!" Cream exclaimed.

"Don't be afraid to leave any details Princess!" Toadette said.

"I mean, Mario did take me out for dinner but", Peach said.

"Awww, a romantic dinner! How lovely!" Amy exclaimed. Peach just waved her off.

"Enough already! Nothing is confirmed, we're just friends!" Peach said.

"But you like him", Rouge added. Peach blushed again and everyone "aww"ed harder.

"Yeah", Peach muttered.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Mario likes you too", Amy said. The others agreed with her and Peach thanked them before turning to Amy.

"What about you, Amy? How's things with you and Sonic?" Peach asked. Amy laughed a little.

"Well, you know I have a crush on Sonic. But lately he's been acting wierd. I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like we're growing closer than ever!" Amy said.

"Then you two are so gonna be an item", Rouge said. Everyone laughed and continued on with their gossip.

 _ **Toad Town**_

"Y'know, if you just turn it the OTHER way maybe it would work", Silver said. "Can you shut up already? I said I got this!" Bowser replied pissed. Silver, Bowser and Big were just patrolling Toad Town ready to defend it from Alpha's attacks when they had been asked by a fellow Toad to help fix the main water pipe since the water supply needed to be fixed. Bowser would have just straight up said no, but of course Silver had to go and say yes, being the hero he is. Right now, fixing a pipe was harder than it looked.

"Gaah! How do Mario and Green Stache even do this? It looks really easy!" Bowser exclaimed straining. Silver just facepalmed.

"Turn it the other way!" Silver exclaimed.

"No, I've got this. I'm not gonna let a puny pipe get the best of me", Bowser replied. Silver just sighed.

"Move. Let me do it", Silver said holding up his hand with cyan energy.

"Don't even think about it!" Bowser exclaimed glaring at Silver. Of course, Big was just standing there.

"Okay, almost...THERE!" Bowser said pushing the wheel.

"Dude, you're gonna break it!" Silver exclaimed but it was too late. A loud clank! sounded and the wheel broke off. Bowser still held it in his hands with wide eyes.

"Oops", he said. Suddenly the pipe shattered and the next thing you know, the room was filled with water that only reached up to the feet. Silver groaned while Bowser threw the wheel away.

"Look what you did! Now what do we tell the Toads?" Silver asked.

"We tell them to go fix this themselves! Bah, who do they think I am? I'm king Bowser, for Koopa's sake! I don't help Toads, I scare them!" Bowser exclaimed.

"No we won't. We hurry up and fix this before that Toad comes back", Silver commanded.

"When were you in charge?"

"I always was in charge Bowser! Peach specifically put me as the leader since she obviously trusts me!" Silver retorted.

"I can't believe Peach would make a stupid mistake like that!", Bowser scoffed. Silver just groaned and shook his head. This was not going well at all. Why oh why didn't he go with Sonic and Mario? This was clearly not the future hedgehog's job.

"Ok, so how do we fix this?" Silver asked. "You're the one with the psychic powers. You figure it out", Bowser replied.

"Thanks, that helps alot", Silver said rolling his eyes. Bowser just shrugged.

"Froggy? Are you in here?" Big shouted searching the water. Silver and Bowser looked at each other dumbfounded. Was this all Big could talk about? He was a fisherman, but still.

"Ok, we need to think of a plan", Silver said. Bowser was about to say something when Silver cut him off, "and no I can't control water like that". Bowser didn't say anything after that.

"Gah, this is stupid! I'm outta here!", Bowser exclaimed turning around.

"Hey, no come back!", Silver said.

"Forget it, I'm done".

"You can't just leave it like this!".

"Last time I checked, I could do anything I want. Now bye".

"Stop! We have to clean this before the Toad comes back!", Silver pleaded.

"Oh yeah, what's he gonna do-" Bowser said but was cut off by a high pitched screaming. Silver and Bowser slowly turned around to find a pissed off Toad glaring at them.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! INSTEAD OF FIXING THE PIPE, YOU JUST CAUSED A BIGGER MESS! OOOHH, YOU MAGGOTS ARE GONNA GET A BIG WHIPPING!" the Toad screamed.

Bowser and Silver uneasily looked at each other. This Toad definitly had problems.

"Well, what should we do?" Bowser asked, irritated.

"DON'T INTERUPT ME, SCOUNDREL!", Toad screamed making Bowser flinch.

"OOOH! THAT'S IT! NOW YOU HAVE TO FIX THIS MESS! GO GET ME ANOTHER PIPE!" Toad exclaimed.

"Where the hell do we find one?" Silver asked.

"ARE YOU STUPID? GO TO THE MARIO BROS HOUSE! IN THEIR SHED IN THE BACKYARD, THEY HAVE A BUNCH OF PIPES AND TOOLS LYING AROUND! NOW SKEDADDLE BEFORE I GET MY WHIP!" Toad exclaimed. Bowser and Silver didn't need to be told twice and they took off.

Toad looked at Big and seethed.

"WAHT'RE YOU STANDING AROUND? GO WITH THEM YOU LAZY OAF!" Toad exclaimed.

"Okay", Big replied and waddled after Silver and Bowser.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 **Author's note: Um, okay. So apparently Silver, Bowser and Big are gonna go on a mini adventure to get a spare pipe and some tools from the Mario Bros house. Kinda wierd.**

 **AND we now see Captain Basilisx and Imperator Ix in action! Will our heroes succeed and obtaining the first Chaos Emerald? Or will the villains get another victory? Find out next chapter as we wrap up the Yoshi's Island arc!**

 **Also, introducing the Koopa Bros! These guys were my favorite in Paper Mario! And if some of you haven't noticed, I'm using some SMBZ elements in this story. SMBZ hasn't happened yet in this universe, but it will. Not only that, but the girls are also having some fun! This story is only warming up still so keep reading!**

 **EPIC Out!**


End file.
